The Ghost of a Past Love
by ilYamaTsuna7227li
Summary: Tsuna was a transfer student who was constantly being accompanied by a ghost named Giotto. Tsuna meets Yamamoto who turns out to be the incarnation of Asari, the person Giotto has been looking for... FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. The Meeting

**A/N: **Gaah! I've become totally addicted with 8027! I can't stop thinking about it! My notebooks are filled with never-ending 8027 moments! This addiction is out of a hand! I was practically screaming my head off when Tsuna and Yamamoto's seiyuu did a duet on the song 'right now' in the blue album. *groans*

Anyway, sorry for not updating for so long but the internet in our house is back! But I'm not in our house (because for some stupid reason I can't upload my documents in the internet like before *le gasp*), I'm at the school library with a free period! And I decided to upload this new story you may or may not like.

The rating is K+ but it may become T in the later chapters. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this and do not forget to review. Because reviews makes writers happy! Yay!

TSUNA VERSION

(If you're wondering, this is the **Tsuna version** of my 'Ghost of a Past Love' series. There are actually 3 versions: one is the **Tsuna version **–this one-, second is **Yamamoto version** –where Asari is the ghost looking for Giotto-, and the last is the **8027 version**- wherein Yamamoto and Tsuna reawaken the feelings of their two ancestors through the ring and they are confused of the feelings the rings brought. Unsure if its their own feelings or someone else's)

**Full Summary**: Tsuna was transfer student, who was constantly being accompanied by a ghost named Giotto. Tsuna meets Yamamoto who turns out to be the incarnation of Asari, the person Giotto has been looking for. Tsuna does his best to fulfill Giotto's wishes on becoming close with Asari once more but what happens when he falls in love with Yamamoto too?

* * *

><p><strong>The Ghost of a Past Love<strong>

**Chapter 1- **_**The Meeting**_

"Ah! Going to school after such a long time feels refreshing!" Yamamoto Takeshi said as he stretched his arms. He looked up at Namimori High and grinned.

"It's good to be back!" He shouted as he entered the school in high spirits. But then he stopped when he felt someone staring at him and so he looked at a dark alley with suspicious eyes. When he saw nothing he just shrugged it off.

"Must be my imagination." He said to himself as he walked towards his classroom. He failed to notice a shadow appear just as he looked away. Said shadow had a spiky hair and was wearing a nami-chuu uniform.

"I finally found you… Asari." Came a soft voice from the shadow. His face was half hidden by the darkness as he smiled.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back Yamamoto-san!" Many girls called out as Yamamoto opened the door to his new classroom.<p>

"Yoh!" Yamamoto said grinning as he greeted Class 2-A. Many boys approached him wanting to talk to him about his last game while girls fawned around him trying to get his attention.

"Settle down everybody." The teacher called out when he entered the classroom. He gave a nod at Yamamoto as the said teen returned it with a grin.

"Good job on the last game Yamamoto." The teacher said winking at the baseball star who laughed it off as everyone cheered. When the whole class (and Yamamoto) was finally settled the teacher cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention.

"Okay, as you all know it's the new semester." The teacher said as he looked at everyone with stern eyes. "And a new semester usually means new students. So-"

However, the teacher was interrupted when a sudden voice was heard outside.

"Stop it Giotto-san!" Came a voice from behind the closed sliding door. Everyone's eyes were automatically drawn to said door.

"I know, I know… He's in there! I get it!" Came the same voice again. "You don't have to tell me you know! I already know what you want me to do!"

The teacher frowned at the interruption while Yamamoto blinked curiously.

There was a sigh from the other end. Everyone leaned in closer as they tried to hear what came next… but then everyone froze when the girly voice suddenly turned into a monotone one. "I understand…" Came the voice.

Everyone sat their gapping wondering why that voice sent chills down their spines.

"A-anyway…" The teacher said as he wiped his sweat. "Let me introduce you all too a new student that has recently moved in to Namimori."

Everyone turned at the door as the teacher shouted "You may come in now!"

The door opened and everyone held their breaths as the transfer student entered.

A boy with brown spiky hair entered the class a worn out look in his face as he walked to the center of the class.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi." He said as he sighed. He looked at all the curious faces his way but then his gaze stopped at a certain someone.

Yamamoto Takeshi blinked as he met the brown eyes of the transfer student. Tsunayoshi looked at him for a few moments and he seemed to blush as he gave Yamamoto a small smile. Said baseball idol couldn't help but smile back at the new and bizarre student.

"Okay, take the seat next to Yamamoto, Sawada-san" The teacher said. "Yamamoto, raise your hand."

The baseball fanatic automatically raised his hand as Tsuna made his way to his seat. As he passed by Yamamoto's seat, Tsuna smirked as his hands accidentally came in contact with Yamamoto's. A gesture the baseball idol did not miss.

Yamamoto looked at Tsuna curiously as the brunet sat down beside him, but Tsuna (who seemed to have gone back to normal) was too busy looking out of the window in embarrassment to notice.

* * *

><p>Tsuna sighed, it was snack time and he was still on his seat as he thought back to what really happened during the morning.<p>

WHAT REALLY HAPPENED

First of all, outside the classroom…

Tsuna was standing nervously outside of Class 2-A, eying the sign worriedly as he played with his tie in discomfort.

_You'll do fine. _

Tsuna frowned when he heard that voice. He looked at his side and sure enough, Giotto Vongola a ghost that has long been haunting him appeared beside him. Giotto gave Tsuna an encouraging smile as he floated beside Tsuna giving the boy chills.

"Stop it Giotto-san!" Tsuna said nervously as the ghost placed a hand on his shoulder.

_What? I'm just giving you some courage. _Giotto said still smiling as he retracted his hand. _After all, our target is…_

"I know, I know… He's in there! I get it!" Tsuna said tiredly. He gave Giotto a side-way glance.

Giotto looked back at him with knowing eyes. _Should I tell you what to do? Will that make you feel less nervous?_

Tsuna blushed as he looked away at the ghost. "You don't have to tell me you know! I already know what you want me to do!"

_Oh really? _Giotto said amused but then he and Tsuna fell into an awkward silence. Tsuna gave Giotto another side-way glance. He could see the lonely and longing look in the blonde's face, and he couldn't help but sigh at that. He looked at Giotto with a determined face. Noticing this, Giotto turned to him in curiosity.

_What?_

"I understand…" Tsuna said in a serious tone he rarely used. Tsuna saw Giotto's eyes widen before a soft and appreciating smile lit up the ghost's face.

_Thank you…_ Giotto said contently. Tsuna looked at Giotto sadly but then he snapped out of it when he heard a "You may come in now!" from the other side of the door.

Tsuna took a deep breath as he slid open the door. He walked tiredly to the center of the class and faced his classmates with a worn out look in his face.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi." He said as he sighed. He looked at the faces around the room trying to see where _that person _sat.

_There he is… _He felt Giotto's cold hand on his shoulder again and he looked at where the ghost was pointing at. Tsuna stared at the baseball idol with probing eyes as said baseball star stared at him back.

_Don't just look at him, smile! _He heard Giotto whisper at his ear. Tsuna couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. A ghost teaching him etiquette! How ridiculous! However the brunet still gave Yamamoto a small smile despite the ridicule.

"Okay, take the seat next to Yamamoto, Sawada-san" He heard the teacher said. "Yamamoto, raise your hand."

Tsuna watched as Yamamoto raise his hand and he automatically made his way to the vacant seat. But then Tsuna felt his mind go blank when a numb feeling entered his body. He felt Giotto overtake his body as he walked towards his seat. He could feel his hand brush against Yamamoto and he could feel the smirk that formed at his lips as he did this.

Tsuna couldn't help but blush in embarrassment on the inside as Giotto did this. Why, oh why did that ghost have to use his body to get to Yamamoto?

When Tsuna sat down he felt Giotto leave his body and the brunet not knowing what to do just looked out of the window.

END OF WHAT REALLY HAPPENED

Tsuna sighed for the umpteenth that day as he placed a hand underneath his chin.

"You know I wouldn't be shocked if Yamamoto thought of me as a sadist now…" Tsuna said under his breath to the ghost beside him. Giotto couldn't help but smile as he patted the brunette's brown locks.

_Don't worry, I know Asari. Whether past, present, or future… He would never think badly of anyone like that. _Giotto said comfortingly to the brunet. Tsuna closed his eyes as he let the cold air (called Giotto's hand) pat his head.

"Uhm… hey Sawada?" Came an uncertain voice. Tsuna opened one eye and looked up. He almost jumped out of his skin when he saw that it was Yamamoto.

"A-ah! Yamamoto-san!" Tsuna said surprised as he opened both eyes, giving the other teen his full attention. "What is it? Is there something you need?"

Tsuna could hear Giotto chuckle beside him and he had to hold himself back to nudging the ghost beside him. _Although, that action would probably just go through him, anyway. _Tsuna thought bitterly.

"Well it's nothing really." Yamamoto said giving Tsuna a smile. "I just wanted to introduce myself properly seeing as we're going to be seat mates from now on."

"Oh…" Tsuna said blinking. "O-okay."

Yamamoto extended a hand to him as he smiled. "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. Nice to meet you."

Tsuna nodded as he extended his hand. "Sawada Tsunayoshi." But then Tsuna shivered when he felt Giotto place a hand on his cheek.

_Tell him to call you Tsuna. _Giotto said to his ear.

"Is there something wrong Sawada?" Yamamoto asked as he let go of Tsuna's hand.

"U-uh, no. It's nothing." Tsuna said but then he added something quickly when he felt the room temperature drop. "Y-you don't have to call me Sawada. Just Tsuna is fine." He said smiling awkwardly.

Yamamoto blinked before he gave Tsuna a wide smile. "Okay then Tsuna. If that's so, then you can just call me Yamamoto."

Tsuna nodded at the baseball star.

_Ask him about himself. _Giotto said to Tsuna. The brunet frowned but did what the ghost said.

"S-so Yamamoto-san, from what I hear you play baseball?" Tsuna said striking up conversation as the black-haired sat down on his seat.

"Well, yeah." Yamamoto said laughing. "Baseball is basically my life."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at that odd statement and at the same time he gave Giotto a sideward stare. He saw Giotto had a thoughtful and wistful expression on his face.

"What about you?" Yamamoto suddenly asked. The brunet looked at him eyes wide, at being caught off guard.

"U-uhm well, there's nothing interesting about me at all!" Tsuna said raising his hands shakily. "I don't play any sport because I'm really clumsy you see…" Tsuna said as he scratched his cheek sheepishly.

Yamamoto tilted his head at the side slightly (an action Tsuna found cute although he would vehemently deny it). "I see, but I didn't mean that. I was asking you about your life basically. Like where did you live before you came here?"

"O-oh." Tsuna said laughing. "Well, I used to live in Sicily, Italy."

Yamamoto's eyes widened. "Really? Why did you come to Japan then?"

At this question Tsuna gave Giotto another sideway-glance before he answered. "I had something important to take care of…"

"Oh? Like what?" Yamamoto asked. At these words Giotto shifted closer to the black-haired teen and reached out tentative fingers at the person before him. Tsuna saw this gesture and his eyes couldn't help but turn sad as he answered.

"Just the usual things..." Tsuna said his eyes flashing at Yamamoto sadly. "For the usual person…"

"I see…" Yamamoto said not really getting it.

_Asari… _Giotto said his eyes closing as he retracted his hand and floated near Tsuna instead. The two collapsed into an awkward silence which was soon broken by the sound of the bell ringing.

"Okay! Snack time is over. I want everyone back in their seats!" The teacher said as he entered the room. Tsuna's eyes widened when he saw Giotto go towards the door and out of the classroom.

_Giotto-san…_ Tsuna thought with a slight frown.

* * *

><p>Tsuna stepped out of the classroom as he looked around for the blonde ghost. He walked to the nearest door and opened it.<p>

"Giotto-san?" He called out through the empty classroom but no one answered. Tsuna frowned as he closed the door.

"Hey what are you doing?" Came a voice behind Tsuna suddenly making him jump.

"HIIIIIIEE! Gomenasai!" Tsuna said bowing deeply at the person whom he thought was a teacher. The owner of the voice chuckled.

"Maa… maa…It's just me Tsuna." Tsuna looked up and sure enough, it was just Yamamoto. The brunet let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't scare me like that." He said disapprovingly while Yamamoto laughed.

"I'm sorry." He said with an irresistible smile. "What were you doing anyway? Are you looking for someone?"

Tsuna was about to open his mouth and reply but then he shook his head. "Never mind… you probably haven't seen him anyway."

"Hm?" Yamamoto said.

"Nothing." Tsuna said as he waved at Yamamoto. "I'll talk to you later okay?" With that said Tsuna ran off with Yamamoto staring at him curiously.

_Kuh… I don't know how to act around him without Giotto-san. _Tsuna thought blushing as he ran faster. _When I'm next to Yamamoto I somehow feel like I'm betraying Giotto-san's trust. _Tsuna shook his head at the ridiculous thought.

_Get yourself together Tsuna!_

* * *

><p>Giotto Vongola stared down at the fields a sad look in his eyes.<p>

_Baseball is basically my life._

_Music is basically my life._

_He sounds so much like you, Asari. _Giotto thought. _I'm happy that I could see you again but…_

Giotto looked at his transparent hands and body. He closed his hand at it forms a fist. _…but you can't see me, can you?_

"Giotto-san?" Came a familiar voice. Giotto turned his head as the door to the rooftop opened. Tsuna stepped out from behind it while looking around. His eyes met Giotto's sky blue ones and he smiled. "There you are!"

Giotto smiled back at Tsuna feeling so much better now that the boy was here.

_Wow, you must've missed me very much if you came here just to look for me. _Giotto said as he smiled at the brunet. Tsuna blushed as he looked down.

"I got worried so…" Tsuna began awkwardly. Giotto walked towards Tsuna a smile still in his face.

_Thank you. _Giotto said as he smiled. _Now let's go back down and look for Yamamoto. I can't give up just yet._

"A-ah, hai!" Tsuna said as Giotto passed him and went ahead. The blonde Vongola failed to see the look of confusion on Tsuna's face as he glided down the stairs.

Meanwhile…

"What was up with that herbivore?" Came a cold voice as a prefect on the rooftop glared at Tsuna's retreating back. "Why was he talking to himself?"

"Hibari! Hibari!" Came the chirpings of a yellow bird as it landed on 'Hibari's' head. The prefect, named Hibari Kyoya, yawned as he fell back and decided to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>There he is. <em>Giotto said as he pointed at Yamamoto who was talking with some friends. Tsuna clutched the lunchbox to his chest shaking slightly from nervousness.

_Go, ask him to lunch. _Giotto said firmly to the brunet who hesitated.

"But he's clearly going to have lunch with his friends!" Tsuna said as he shook his head. "I can't just go up to him and ask him to have lunch with me!"

"Ask who to have lunch with you?" Suddenly a voice said. Tsuna yelped when he met Yamamoto's amber eyes staring at him.

"Y-Yamamoto!" Tsuna said his legs shaking. Giotto couldn't help but sigh as he placed both hands on Tsuna's shoulder. Without any warning he overtook the brunet.

Yamamoto watched as Tsuna's face began to regain its color as he looked back at him.

"It was nothing Yamamoto." Giotto in Tsuna's body said with a small confident smile. "I was just wondering if I could join you for lunch."

Yamamoto blinked before a smile formed on his face. "Of course you can! But I don't eat lunch with my baseball mates though." Yamamoto said pointing at the people he was talking to earlier. "I eat lunch on the roof top. They eat lunch with their girlfriends."

"I see." Giotto said. "I don't mind."

"Okay then!" Yamamoto said grinning. "Let's go!" And with that he placed an arm around Tsuna's shoulder and led him to the roof top.

* * *

><p>In his mind, Tsuna watched as Giotto conversed with Yamamoto happily. The brunet couldn't help but frown inwardly as he saw Yamamoto's smiling face.<p>

_You're not talking to me you know…_ Tsuna wanted to say. _You're talking with someone else…_

Tsuna curled up in his mind as he hugged his legs to his chest. He felt so lonely in the recess of his own mind. Even when he closed his eyes he could still see Yamamoto's laughing face as he talked with Giotto.

_It can't be helped; it is my body being used. _Tsuna thought as he let the darkness in his mind cover him.

"So your father owns a sushi restaurant." Giotto in Tsuna's body said as he and Yamamoto sat down on the roof slowly opening their lunches.

"Yeah." Yamamoto said a light blush on his cheek as he smiled. "We make some really mean sushi you know." He said and Giotto laughed.

He smiled as Yamamoto unpacked his lunch. It was nice being with the other like this. Unable to help himself, Giotto extended Tsuna's hand and he placed the warm palm against Yamamoto's cheek. This got the baseball idol's attention and he automatically looked at Giotto.

"Tsuna?" He asked. Giotto looked at Yamamoto softly a small smile gracing his lips.

"I'm so happy I finally found you, Asari." Giotto whispered. Yamamoto's eyes widened as he felt a blush taint his cheeks.

Meanwhile…

Tsuna's eyes widened when he saw a blush on Yamamoto's face. A hand gripped the front of his shirt as he felt a strange sensation in his heart.

_What the-? _The brunet thought.

Giotto smiled at Yamamoto's reaction before he retracted his hand. He closed his eyes as he suddenly felt his ghost slowly leave Tsuna's body. He couldn't stay in the brunet's body very long seeing as he was just a ghost.

Tsuna regained consciousness of his own body and he blinked his eyes rapidly as he saw Yamamoto looking at him.

"A-arre?" Tsuna said looking around. _I'm back?_

"Tsuna are you okay?" Yamamoto asked worriedly at the brunet who seemed to be looking around in confusion.  
>"I-I'm fine." Tsuna said laughing awkwardly. "I just feel a little dizzy that's all."<p>

"Maybe we should take you to the nurse's office?" Yamamoto offered.

"No, I'm fine! Really!" Tsuna said ignoring the strain in his body. _This always happens anyway when Giotto-san takes over for a long period of time._

"Okay, if you're sure." Yamamoto said. He and Tsuna went back to eating.

_Ask him more questions about himself. _Giotto urged the brunet. Tsuna chewed his food silently thinking of what to say.

"Yamamoto I-" Tsuna began but Yamamoto cut him off.

"Let's talk about you this time." Yamamoto said knowing exactly what the brunet was about to say. Tsuna looked at his side uncertainly and Giotto urged him to do what Yamamoto says.

"O-okay." Tsuna said slowly. "W-what do you want to know?"

"Well, how did it feel to live in Italy?" Yamamoto asked with interest. Tsuna was about to open his mouth to answer but Giotto suddenly said something.

_It was fun living in Italy with everyone. I had many friends I cared about there. All of us supported each other and helped each other the best way we can. _Giotto said, and then he looked at Tsuna. _Can you tell him that Tsunayoshi?_

What Giotto said was exactly the opposite of Tsuna's life in Italy. He didn't have many friends aside from his grandpa and his guardians. He was always stuck in the mansion because he was the important heir of the family.

Tsuna looked at Giotto who was looking at him with expectation. Compared to him, Giotto had a lot of good memories in Italy with his friends. Giotto was the founder of Vongola and he had many friends that supported him as he fought for everyone's safety

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked when the brunet still didn't answer.

"O-oh, uhm it was very fun living in Italy." Tsuna said as a memory of him being kidnapped flashed in his mind. "I had many friends I cared about there." Another memory, this time he was all alone in his huge room staring out of the window. "All of us supported each other and helped each other the best way we can." The final memory was him standing alone as a group of kids ran away from him.

_Monster._

Tears formed at the corners of Tsuna's eyes as he thought back to his life in Italy. His father was always busy (He only sees him about only once every three years) and his mother had died a long time ago. All he had was his grandpa. But then Timoteo was a boss of a very important family and he always had to go somewhere because of his job. Everyone else in the mansion was afraid to approach him because he was after all the only heir remaining in the Vongola lineage.

One time, Tsuna did make friends with a servant but as it turns out, that certain servant was actually hired to kidnap him and hold him for ransom. Tsuna's first (and probably last friend) was a kidnapper. The betrayal was too much for him and so with unknown strength he fought off the servant/kidnapper and was able to rescue himself.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked worriedly as he extended a hand to the brunet. Tsuna flinched when he felt warm fingers touch his cheek.

_Tsunayoshi? _Giotto also asked in concern. Tsuna couldn't help but recoil at their gazes.

"I'm fine." He said answering them both, as he looked away momentarily to hide his tears. "Just fine…"

"Are you sure?/_Are you sure?_" Giotto and Yamamoto asked at the same time. Tsuna laughed.

"Well, I'm not entirely peachy but I am fine." Tsuna said but when he saw the disbelieving looks on both sides, he added, "Really."

"O-okay then." Yamamoto said. "If you say so."

Tsuna gave them both a small smile but then he stood up. Yamamoto looked at him curiously. "I'm going to the rest room." He answered the unspoken question.

_It seems like you need some time alone. _Giotto said. _I'll stay here._

"Ah." Tsuna answered quietly. He made his way to the door. However before he closed the door he looked over his shoulder and saw Giotto staring at Yamamoto as he ate. Tsuna looked down sadly as he slowly closed the door.

* * *

><p>AN: Too long? Too short? Tell me and I'll add a few more pages. Anyway that's it for chapter one! I hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope I get positive reviews on this story!


	2. This is Our Story Part 1

**A/N: **Hey the author is back! It took sometime to find a computer compatible with my microsoft so yeah... Anyway thank you guys for the review! And I have a favor to ask everyone who reads. Can you guys visit my blogspot (incomplete)? It's like fifty percent of my grade and I'm like aiming for the top so I need all the help I can get!

**teenalooftolife(dot)wordpress(dot)com**

Thank you for taking time to visit it! Mwah!

* * *

><p><strong>The Ghost of a Past Love<strong>

**Chapter 2-** **This is our Story** (Part 1)

"Okay so you substitute the F(x) with this formula." The teacher said as he pointed at the board. "As you know F(x) is also considered to be…"

Tsuna stared at the board with a bored look on his face. He never really liked math so he really never bothered to understand it. Beside him, Yamamoto was grinning with no worry as he answered the problem with guesses.

_He seems to be really enjoying himself._ Giotto said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, he does." Tsuna said in an undertone.

_Tsunayoshi, why don't you take math seriously as well?_ Giotto asked the brunet who just sighed.

"I hate math especially trigonometry." Tsuna said looking at the problem on the board.

"I'm sorry? What was that Sawada?" Came a loud voice. Tsuna yelped when he looked up and his eyes met the angry eyes of their trigonometry teacher.

"I-I uhm…" Tsuna began nervously.

"What did you say about trigonometry?" The teacher asked his eyes flashing angrily at the brunet.

"N-nothing?" Tsuna squeaked. The teacher 'hmphed'.

"Well then if you're so smart that you would back talk the most important subject in this world, then I suggest you answer the equation on the board or risk failing this semester." The teacher said as he threw the chalk at Tsuna's hand. Tsuna caught it clumsily as he stood up.

"You can do it Tsuna!" Yamamoto whispered to the brunet. Tsuna blushed as he heard this but he nodded firmly as he walked to the board.

F(x) = 4/x-1

Given: f (x-1) – f(x)

Tsuna gulped as he began to panic in his mind.

_HIIIIIIIII! I don't know how to solve this!_ Tsuna thought with horror.

_You can't look bad in front of Yamamoto._ Giotto said whispering in the brunet's ear.

"But-!" Tsuna began.

"What's wrong Sawada?" Came the voice of the teacher. "Can't answer the equation?"

Tsuna gulped not knowing what to say. Giotto sighed as he placed a hand on Tsuna's shoulder. The brunet's eyes went blank when he felt the familiar numbing sensation on his mind.

"All right. Here it goes." Giotto in Tsuna's body said as he started to solve the equation.

In his mind, Tsuna watched in awe as Giotto slowly but easily solved the equation on the board. After he wrote down the solution, applause was heard from his classmates. Giotto turned around to face everyone, a brilliant smile lighting up his face. However, Giotto's eyes had sought only one person in the room…

"Way to go Tsuna!" Yamamoto said as he waved at the brunet. Giotto waved back. Tsuna looked at everything through his body's eyes. Everyone was eagerly cheering Giotto. Giotto not him.

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto who was grinning at his direction and he felt his heart plummet down to his stomach.

_He's not really looking at me… None of them are…_ Tsuna thought sadly as he buried his face into his hands. _They're all looking at Giotto-san._

Tsuna looked up a sad smile on his face as he felt tears form at the corners of his eyes.

_How ironic, even as a ghost… Giotto-san is living a much better life than me._ Tsuna thought.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe the teacher gave us a huge pile of homework just because you got the equation right." Yamamoto said frowning. "He has no sportsmanship at all."<p>

Tsuna laughed uncertainly at what Yamamoto said. "Well it can't be helped. Teachers don't like losing to their students."

The two of them laughed together at what the brunet said. But in his mind, Tsuna frowned. He only said it because he knew that was what Giotto would say. At the corners of his eyes he could see Giotto give him an approving smile.

"I bet our classmates hate me now." Tsuna said smiling sadly. Yamamoto looked at the brunet at the corner of his eyes.

"I'm sure that's not true." Yamamoto said looking at the brunet earnestly. Tsuna blushed.

"How do you know?" Tsuna asked as he looked away. Yamamoto placed an arm around Tsuna and grinned.

"Because, no one can ever hate you Tsuna!" Yamamoto said leaning against the brunet. "Well, at least I never will!"

Tsuna's face became an explosion of red at what Yamamoto said. "U-uhm, thanks… I guess" Tsuna said as his eyes were covered by his bangs.

"Hahaha! No problem!" Yamamoto said with a smile. Giotto walked beside them as he looked at Tsuna's expression. He had a calculating look in his eyes as he watched the two.

"So, where in Namimori do you live?" Yamamoto asked as he and Tsuna walked home. "I didn't see any house for sale unless you live in an apartment?"

The brunet looked at Yamamoto as he answered. "Well, the house I'm living in has actually been here a long time. It was my parents' dream house. We were planning to move to Namimori several years ago but mom died and everything was cancelled."

"I see. Sorry about that." Yamamoto said looking remorsefully at Tsuna. The brunet noticed this and he waved the expression off.

"It's fine. It's been years anyway." Tsuna said.

"Okay." Yamamoto said. "So did someone maintain the house while you were all in Italy?"

Tsuna smiled. "Yeah, dad paid someone to clean up the house at least once every two weeks."

"Oh, I see." Yamamoto said. The two of them walked in a companionable silence.

"Well here we are." Tsuna said as he stopped in front of a modest two-story house.

"Wow. And you live here by yourself?" Yamamoto asked as he looked at the house.

"Yeah." Tsuna said as he placed a hand on the gate and opened it. "You can come in if you want."

"Really?" Yamamoto asked with a grin. Tsuna looked away afraid that he might stutter again.

"Sure, why not?" He said as he approached the door and opened it with his key.

"Sorry for intruding." Yamamoto said as he entered. He looked around the house with interest. "Doesn't it feel lonely being here all by yourself?"

Tsuna looked at Giotto who had casually sat himself on the couch and sweat dropped. "Nope not really."

"Hm? Why? Do you live together with someone?" Yamamoto asked.

"More or less." Tsuna said eyeing the ghost who was innocently lazing on the sofa. He placed his bag on the couch just where Giotto was sitting. "Do you want some juice Yamamoto?"

"Sure that sounds great." Yamamoto said to Tsuna as he sat down across Tsuna's bag. Giotto immediately stood up and sat down next to Yamamoto.

The baseball idol shivered. "It's a bit cold in here, don't you think Tsuna?"

Tsuna looked out of the kitchen and saw Giotto next to Yamamoto. He hurriedly made an excuse. "I must've left the air conditioning on." Tsuna said as he hurriedly finished the juice.

"I see." Yamamoto said buying the excuse. Tsuna approached the black-haired with 2 juices in his hands. He placed them in front of Yamamoto and when he caught sight of Giotto he couldn't help but sigh.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Tsuna waved at Yamamoto as he slowly closed the door. The brunet couldn't help but slump against said door as he slid down towards the floor.<p>

_That was fun._ Giotto said as he smiled at the brunet. Tsuna nodded numbly as he gathered himself up and got ready to take a bath.

_Would you like me to join you?_ Giotto said in a joking manner. Tsuna blushed.

"Giotto-san, you know you can't do that!" Tsuna said frowning. "Every time you try the water turns as cold as ice!" Tsuna protested.

_I was just joking._ Giotto said laughing at the teen. _Go ahead and take a bath. I'll wait here._

Tsuna nodded as he climbed the stairs. Giotto looked at the brunet before he sighed. He never changes.

* * *

><p><strong>How Giotto and Tsuna FIRST MET<strong>

_Giotto Vongola was the first Vongola boss. He was the one who founded Vongola along with six other people. Together, they formed the strongest family alive. They defeated many strong families and pretty soon they were the most famous group of vigilantes in the entire world._

_However, that all happened 400 years ago… Now…._

_**This place is getting boring.** Giotto said as he roamed the halls of the Vongola mansion. Now, the most powerful boss in the entire world was just a plain ghost haunting the hallways._

_Giotto passed by the portraits of his descendants and stared at each and every one of them. The biggest portrait of all was of course his. He stopped and stared at his portrait. There he was in the prime of his youth, X-gloves in both hands as it produced the purest flames of sky ever seen. He was wearing a black suit and a dark cloak decorated his shoulders as it billowed behind him._

_Giotto couldn't help but sigh. After his reign as the first Vongola boss, the Vongola had spun off from its course of protection and had instead went to the path of corruption and power. Giotto continued to walk the halls as he stared at the portraits of the Vongola bosses. He stopped at the last portrait that had no picture. It had a name plate that said 'Decimo'._

_**I wonder what type of person will he be this time?** Giotto thought as he placed a hand on the portrait. But then he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of a car door being opened. The first Vongola boss immediately went to the windows as he saw a dark car in front of the mansion. When the door was opened by one of the current guardians of the Vongola, a young boy by the age of 5 stepped out._

_The boy had a messy mop of brown hair and he was wearing a dark upper suit and dark black shorts._

_**Hm? What's a child doing here?** Giotto thought. As he thought that, a couple of maids suddenly passed by behind him._

_"Hey have you heard? The Nono's grandchild is coming to live here!" One maid said excitedly to the other._

_"Eh? The Nono has a grandchild?" The other said surprised._

_"Yes! I heard he is the last descendant of the Vongola lineage!" The maid replied. The two chatted amongst themselves as they continued walking._

_**Ah, such a helpful service as always.** Giotto said as he smiled. **Chattering maids are really useful when you need information.** As he said that, Giotto turned back to look at the child who was outside._

_The child seemed to be looking around fearfully. Giotto couldn't blame him, being surrounded by big men in black suits were especially uncomfortable. But then Giotto's eyes widened when the child's eyes looked at the window where he was looking out of._

_There was no doubt that the child was looking at him. Said child blinked at him in shock before he turned away._

_**H-He can see me?** Giotto thought as he processed the information. **But no one has been able to see me for the past 400 years! Not even the bosses of the Vongola family!**_

_Immediately, Giotto walked towards the halls in a hurry. He wanted to see the child up close himself._

* * *

><p><em>Sawada Tsunayoshi, son of Sawada Nana and Iemitsu walked towards large double-oaked doors as it opened wide. The small child couldn't help but shiver in fear at the thought that he would be living in this big scary mansion with a couple of strangers.<em>

_"Mama… Papa…" The young Tsuna prayed fearfully as tears formed at the corner of his eyes. The guardians who were escorting him exchanged unsure looks. They didn't know how to deal with a crying child._

_They placed comforting hands on Tsuna's small shoulder as the brunet sniffled._

_"Tsunayoshi-kun." The lightning guardian said softly at the child. "Its fine, we won't hurt you. We're just taking you to see your grandpa." Behind the lightning guardian, the sun guardian chuckled at the word 'grandpa'._

_"Grandpa?" Tsuna said his eyes looking up tearfully._

_"That's right Tsunayoshi-kun, grandpa." At the sound of that voice all of the guardians immediately straightened up. Timoteo Vongola walked down the stairs slowly. Immediately his rain guardian and storm guardian rushed up to help._

_"I'm fine." Timoteo said as he was finally down. He smiled warmly at Tsuna as he approached him. "My name is Timoteo Vongola Tsunayoshi-kun. But please call me grandpa."_

_"Grandpa!" Tsuna said as he ran to Timoteo who extended his arms. He cried into Timoteo's suit. "G-grandpa! D-does papa hate m-me? I-Is that w-why he l-left me here?"_

_"Shh… That's not true Tsunayoshi-kun. Iemitsu doesn't hate you. He just need time to get over what happened that's all." Timoteo said as he caressed Tsuna's brown locks. "He doesn't want you to see him grieving at the moment, that's why…"_

_Meanwhile… Giotto finally appeared at the main hall. He was observing the scene with interested eyes._

_**So that's the future Vongola Decimo?** Giotto said as he looked at the boy. **He seems to be an ordinary kid.**_

_Timoteo lifted Tsuna up as the boy continued to cry into his suit. "I'll take Tsunayoshi-kun up to his room. Please tell the maids to bring his luggage up."_

_"Hai." The guardians said as they all left. Giotto walked out of his hiding place and followed Timoteo up to Tsuna's room. The brunet took that time to look up and what he saw made his eyes widen._

_It was the stranger looking at him through the window earlier!_

_Giotto saw his reflection upon the brown-haired boy's eyes. **He really can see me.**_

_Tsuna went pale as he saw Giotto behind him and Timoteo. Giotto smiled at the kid gently but Tsuna was too scared to smile back. He buried his face into Timoteo's shoulder, hoping that the apparition would be gone when he next looks up._

_"Is there something wrong Tsunayoshi-kun?" Timoteo asked when he felt the small child bury his face onto his shoulder. Tsuna didn't answer._

_**Hey come on. Don't be scared of me.** Giotto said in encouragement. He sighed when Tsuna didn't answer. **I'm not a bad person… er- I mean ghost.** He added as he whispered to the child. Tsuna shivered at the coldness._

_Giotto sighed again as he thought. This is going to take a long time._

* * *

><p><em>Tsuna sat alone in his big bedroom his eyes looking at the windows, a lonely look in his eyes.<em>

_**Hey there Tsunayoshi.** Giotto greeted as he glided into the room. Tsuna flinched, still not used to how the old boss did that. It had been weeks since he first moved here and he has more or less become friends with the ghost called Giotto._

_**Why don't you play outside today Tsunayoshi?** Giotto said to the five year old who was wrapped around in his blankets._

_"I can't. There's no one to play with." Tsuna said hugging his legs closer._

_**What about the maids?** Giotto asked the small boy._

_"They said they can't play with the boss' grandchild." Tsuna mumbled. "They said that it's a disgrace for the boss' grandchild to play with the servitudes."_

_Giotto sighs. **Why don't you play with Xanxus then?**_

_Tsuna flinched and his face paled. "N-no thanks. Xanxus-san hates me as well."_

_**No one hates you Tsunayoshi.** Giotto said as he neared the brunet and patted his head. Tsuna flinched at the cold contact. Giotto retracted his hand with a slightly hurt look._

_"Why don't you play with me?" Came a small voice. Giotto's eyes widened as he stared at the kid. Tsuna was looking at the window a slight blush on his face._

_He smiled softly. **I can't. I'm not allowed to go out of the mansion. **Tsuna looked up in confusion._

_"Why?" He asked. Giotto smiled._

_**My soul is trapped in an object here in the mansion.** Giotto explained. **Without that object I can't go out.**_

_Tsuna tilted his head in confusion not being able to understand. Giotto smiled; he was just a five-year old after all._

_**It's nothing.** Giotto said as placed a finger on Tsuna's nose. Tsuna sneezed. Giotto laughed. **Sorry about that.**_

_Tsuna rubbed his nose, irritated but then his expression went back to being melancholic. "If only nii-san was here."_

_Giotto frowned. **You're talking about that servant boy who plays with you aren't you?**_

_Tsuna's face instantly brightened. "Yeah! He's so nice and cool! He told me a lot of good stuff too!"_

_**Tsunayoshi, I don't think you should get yourself involved with him.** Giotto said. Tsuna pouted._

_"Why?" He asks Giotto._

_**I just have a bad feeling about him.** Giotto said. **He shouldn't be trusted.**_

_"I don't care what you've got to say ghost-san!" Tsuna said sticking out his tongue. "He is my only friend!" And with that said he lied down and covered himself with his blankets._

_Giotto looked down at the boy tiredly. **You'll learn soon enough that trust can't just be bestowed to just anyone Tsunayoshi.** As he said that, Giotto took out a golden pocket watch and opened it._

_**Neh, Daemon?** Giotto thought with a frown…_

* * *

><p><em>"Ghost-san." A six-year old Tsuna greeted as he entered the Vongola main library.<em>

_**Ah, Tsunayoshi, what a surprise.** Giotto said as he stood up from the chair he was sitting on. **For you to personally to seek me out... is there something you need?**_

_"I was- I just wanted to ask why you're a ghost." The small brunet said as he sat down on the floor in front of Giotto. The older blond chuckled as he sat down on the floor in front of Tsuna._

_**Why do you want to know?** Giotto asked._

_"Well, nii-san…" Giotto flinched at the word. "… told me that ghosts are the souls of people that can't move on. He said you're a mani-manife-… uhm, I don't know the word."_

_Giotto chuckled. **Manifestation?**_

_"That's it! You're a manefi- itte!" Tsuna said as he bit his tongue on the word._

_**I get it. I'm a manifestation of regret. Is that right?** Giotto said smiling. Tsuna nodded at the first Vongola. **And? So what if I am?**_

_"Well, I wanted to know why you're…" Tsuna blushed. "You know… still here? I mean you're 40 now right?"_

_Giotto laughed. **I'm not 40 Tsunayoshi, I'm 400 years old now.**_

_"Four-hundred?" Tsuna said his eyes widening. "That's a long… long… long time!"_

_Giotto flinched at that. **Well, yeah it is.**_

_"Then if you've been here for 400 years then why are you still not moving on?" Tsuna asked. "Isn't it boring being in the same place for 400 years?"_

_**Yeah it is.** Giotto said with a strained smile. **You have no idea how boring…**_

_"Then why…?" Tsuna began. Giotto stood up alerting the brunet as he also stood up._

_Giotto walked to the bookshelves and he motioned Tsuna to follow. The small brunet did so and Giotto pointed at a certain book that had no title whatsoever._

_The small boy looked at it. It was so high up. He looked at Giotto who nodded at him. With a determined face (which Giotto found cute especially since the brunet's cheeks were puffed up) Tsuna ran to the other side of the room to get a stool and drag it to the bookshelf._

_Tsuna placed it in the perfect position and climbed up. He reached out his tiny arms and he felt the shelf as he took the book. The young decimo stumbled a bit as he finally got the book out. He then climbed down the stool carefully. The whole time Giotto was clutching his heart in shock. He was expecting the boy to call for a servant! Not get the book himself!_

_Tsuna sat down on the floor, satisfied as he spread out the old book. His eyes furrowed in concentration when he saw that it was full of old handwritten Italian words._

_**It's my journal.** Giotto said as he sat beside Tsuna who shivered. **It contains all of my memories. All of my regrets and all of my disappointments… But it also contains my happiness and hope.**_

_Tsuna looked at the small book wishing he could read it. "Doesn't it have a picture or something?" He asked whining a bit. Giotto laughed a bit as he told Tsuna to flip the pages more. Tsuna did what the Vongola said and after a few minutes of flipping, a picture fell to the floor._

_The brunet put down the book and picked up the picture. It was a very old black-and-white picture of seven people. The little brunet immediately recognized Giotto in the middle. The blonde was smiling at the old camera as he was surrounded by the most bizarre people he had ever seen._

_To the young Tsuna it looked like they came from a Halloween party especially since they all had different styles of clothes. And not to mention they all looked scary, well except one._

_The brunet traced a finger at one specific person. Giotto noticed this and he leaned in against Tsuna to look at the person Tsuna was pointing at. His eyes softened considerably._

_**That's Asari Ugetsu.** Giotto said to the brunet. Tsuna looked at the First and he could see the soft look in his eyes._

_"Is it because of him that you can't move on?" Tsuna asked cutely. Giotto blinked before a blush spread across his face._

_**I-I uhm…** Giotto began as he scratched his cheek._

_"Do you want to meet him?" Tsuna asked. Giotto looked at Tsuna's brown eyes and nodded._

_**So much…** Giotto said tiredly._

_"Why? Did something happen the last time you met?" Tsuna asked. Giotto's eye hardened as he placed a hand on Tsuna's head._

_**It's not the right time for you to know.** Giotto said kindly. **For now, you should get to bed. It's late.**_

_Recognizing dismissal Tsuna nodded as he was led out of the library by Giotto._

* * *

><p><em>Tsuna was 7 years old already, when Giotto was walking through the dark halls. Three years had passed since the brunet had first come to the mansion. And even though those three years have passed, the brunet still hasn't made any friends.<em>

_Giotto stopped and looked out of the window into the dark night. Instead, he hangs out with that irritating servant boy. Giotto thought with a frown. He had had a bad feeling regarding the boy ever since they first met. And Giotto was a man that followed his instincts._

_But then suddenly the young man was alerted by a loud noise._

_"SHHH! Don't make any noise!" Came a familiar voice. Giotto's eyes narrowed when he heard muffled screams and sniffles. He immediately ran to the source of the noise._

_The First Vongola's sky blue eyes widened when he saw what was happening. The now 7-year-old Tsuna was tied and bundled up in a blanket. His mouth was taped closed with a masking tape. And the one who had held him captive was none other than…_

_**The servant boy!** Giotto thought angrily. He wanted to step up there and punch the boy senseless but as ghost he couldn't do much. But that didn't stop him from trying though._

_Tsuna's eyes widened when he saw Giotto step up and try to punch his 'nii-san' however of course, with Giotto being a ghost it had no effect. Tsuna could've have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious._

_"Kuh, it's getting so damn cold." The kidnapper said as he opened the window. He took out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Boss, I've got the kid."_

_"Good." Came a gruff voice at the other end._

_Tears continuously poured down Tsuna's face as he tried to struggle to break free._

_"Now, now Tsunayoshi-kun." Came the sweet voice of the kidnapper. "You know it's not nice to struggle against your nii-san."_

_Tsuna's eyes widened as he tried to struggle even more. Giotto could only look at the situation helplessly. The ninth was out and only the guardians were left in the mansion. However, that had to be enough._

_**I'll go get some help!** He shouted at Tsuna before he ran through the wall his instincts shouting in his head._

_The first room he came into was the cloud guardian's room. Giotto stood over the cloud guardian with a heavy stare. All cloud guardians were independent and had a very high sixth sense. He once stared at Alaude for too long as he slept and the next thing he knew it, he was in hand cuffs._

_Sure enough, the 9th generation cloud guardian's eyes opened as he looked around. He frowned and glared when he saw that no one was there. Giotto went to the door and he managed to manipulate the ghost air around him to open the door. Of course, sensing something the cloud guardian immediately got up and went through the door._

_Giotto ran towards the next room with no time to spare. He barged into the storm guardian's room. He placed a hand on the most hot-headed guardian who awakened instantly._

_"Kuh, who left the air conditioning on." The storm guardian said intent on not sleeping unless he found the perpetrator. Giotto sighed. He remembered putting his hand on a bucket of ice once and afterwards he placed his cold-hand on G.'s forehead wanting to show the storm guardian that he should cool off…. But of course that was a stupid thing to do because G. then began chasing him around with the bow he gave him._

_Giotto ran to the next room. This time it was the rain guardian's room. Giotto's eyes softened as he leaned in and whispered at the guardian's ear._

_**Tsunayoshi is being kidnapped.** Giotto said. At those words, Nono's rain guardian's eyes snapped wide open as he immediately got off of bed and rushed off. Giotto watched all this with sad eyes._

_He remembered when Daemon and G. decided to play a trick on Asari while he was sleeping. At first they placed cream on his hand and tickled his nose. But Asari scratched his nose with his left hand which made the plan totally fail since they put the cream on the right hand. Oh and they were also out of cream._

_Next, they tried to scare Asari awake but the swordsman would not wake up no matter how many scary illusions Daemon made. In the end, it made Lampo cry instead._

_Lastly, they leaned in and whispered 'Giotto has been kidnapped' in Asari's ear as he slept. Of course, this got the rain guardian's attention as he immediately stood up. He reached out for his swords but in the process he sent the cream on his hand flying directly at G.'s face. He could still remember the scary look Asari had on his face as he placed a sword on Daemon's throat as he asked where Giotto was._

_The rain guardian stayed in the frenzy for a while before Giotto finally came out calming him down. And that's when his guardians learned never to mess with Asari when he was sleeping ever again._

_Giotto rushed immediately to the door as he remembered Tsuna. He passed through the walls in a hurry before he finally arrived at the scene._

_All three guardians were there standing over the kidnapper with shocked faces. Tsuna meanwhile was crying his heart out as he stood in front of them. The kidnapper had been shot and a stun gun was near his body. But by who-?_

_"H-He…" Tsuna sniffled as tears continuously poured down his face. "I-I…-" Tsuna hiccupped and the rain guardian immediately rushed to Tsuna's side and lifted him up as the young Decimo cried on his shoulders._

_"From what it looks, it seems like Tsunayoshi managed to get himself free from the ropes. The kidnapper panicked and tried to recapture him by using a stun gun but then his informants outside saw that we were awake." The cloud guardian said as he analyzed the situation. "They panicked and shot the kidnapper from outside just as he had his back turned. They wanted to make sure that no one would spill the beans on them."_

_"Are you hurt Decimo?" The storm guardian asked Tsuna. Tsuna cried harder but the storm guardian was able to see the bleeding of the boy's hand. "That must've been cause by the stun gun." He said hissing._

_"But the question is, how did Tsuna get out of the ropes?" The rain guardian asked looking at the masking tape and thick ropes seriously._

_All three guardians exchanged looks as the cloud guardian picked up the stun gun. "This stun gun could kill any seven-year-old easily too." He said._

_Tsuna cried harder on the rain guardian's shoulders as said guardian patted his back in comfort. Giotto was watching the whole scene with wide eyes. T**hose criminals shot the servant boy while he had his back turned? And in front of a seven-year-old no less?** The first Vongola boss gritted his teeth. Tsuna could have been traumatized!_

_But then Giotto's thoughts were interrupted when he heard murmurs behind him._

_"Did you hear that?"_

_"Yeah, that kid he is…"_

_"…a monster."_

_Giotto flinched at the word and he glared at the hired help with malice. The said hired helps felt the temperature drop and the hair at the back of their necks stood up. They immediately scattered back to their rooms. Giotto gave them one final glare before he turned back to look at Tsuna._

_Giotto's heart dropped when he saw that the boy heard what was said. It was clear from the way the boy had stopped crying, and from the way his brown eyes had widened as tears still slid down his cheeks._

_Giotto couldn't help but curse under his breath. Talk about bad timing._

_"Let's get you back to bed." The rain guardian said as he shifted Tsuna bit in his arms. Tsuna closed his eyes and buried his face on the guardian's chest._

_The storm guardian patted Tsuna's head as he asked, "Do you want a drink of water or something." Tsuna shook his head. The cloud guardian sighed while the storm guardian frowned._

_Giotto watched the three leave as he also followed, worried for Tsuna's sake._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **That's part one of Chapter 2 This is our story! Anyway please don't forget to view my incomplete blog and please also tell your friends to view it because I need like 200 hits! T-T I'd love you guys forever if you view it! Literally! Until the next chapter then! 8027 forever!


	3. This is Our Story Part 2

**A/N: **Hey beloved 8027 fans! Good news! The internet is back! Which means I am back! Ah! Yes more love to 8027 and all that stuff! I can finally update all the other 8027 stories I have but I still have two more exams left, so I'll do it after I pass those exams. Thanks to all of you guys for staying tuned! Love you always! :D

**ShiroHachi:** A little more longer? Seriously? Hahaha!

So guys please make more 8027 stories okay? Because we can't just depend on a few people to spread 8027! Everyone must help!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 3<em>**

**_This is our Story- Part 2_**

_It has been a week since the incident. Giotto was currently in Tsuna's room sitting by his bed side as he watched the brunet looking out of the window blankly. It has been like this for the last couple of days._

_There had been 5 reports of food poisoning in the last seven days and Tsuna did not seemed bothered by it. Thankfully Giotto had been there when the first poison was passed under the pretense of a soup._

_The moment the maid had come in with a nasty look in her face as she gave Tsuna his food, he knew something was wrong. He overtook Tsuna's body who gave no resistance whatsoever and he called over a guardian who immediately verified that it was poison._

_It turned out that the maid was an old girlfriend of the kidnapper who died. She was sent to jail on that same day, with Tsuna still watching blankly from the window._

_Of course, it didn't matter if the food was poisoned or not anyway, because Tsuna still wouldn't eat. Giotto had to resort to overtaking the younger brunet's body to get him to eat. However, with the help of his intuition he was able to verify if a food was poisoned or not._

_It seemed that not only one maid was against Tsuna because even though multiple arrests had been made; the poisoned food still kept coming. And it kept getting better at hiding itself too. One time Giotto nearly ate the apple tart pie that was given to Tsuna but thankfully he was able to sense that it was off by smell._

_So right now, Giotto was waiting for the food to be processed properly under every guardian's nose. They had decided to do a thorough and proper inspection of Tsuna's food this time._

_**Tsunayoshi, you have to eat.**__ Giotto said to the boy his eyes endearing. __**I'm not always going to be here you know.**__ He added. At those words Tsuna's eyes widened._

_Giotto sighed in relief; he finally got a humanistic response from the boy. But then he stiffened when the seven-year-old turned to him. Tsuna had such a heartbreaking face that Giotto found himself reaching out._

"_What?" Tsuna said with a fake smile that looked so unreal that it could just slip off. There were small tears at the corner of his eyes. "Are you going to leave me too?"_

_There was silence._

_**Tsunayoshi, I didn't mean that.**__ Giotto said as he placed a hand on top of Tsuna's hands. The brunet flinched and shivered at the contact but Giotto still don't let go. __**I'll be here as long as you need me to…**__ Giotto said before he sighed tiredly. __**It's not like I'm going to go somewhere far away soon, anyway.**_

_Tsuna saw the look of loneliness and tiredness in Giotto's face and he was about to say something when the door suddenly opened._

"_Tsunayoshi-kun!" Came a familiar warm voice._

"_Grandpa…" Tsuna said weakly at the old man. Timoteo immediately went to his grandson and hugged him._

"_I'm so sorry that I've only arrived today." Timoteo said as he held the small boy to his chest. "I had to go through a lot of checkpoints and my guardians would let me out of their sights even for a second. I wanted to come home the moment I heard-!"_

_Tsuna could hear the sincerity in the old man's voice as his eyes widened. He worried everyone this much. He looked at the guardians who were standing at his door with small smiles on their faces. His brown eyes then looked at Giotto who was smiling at him as well._

"_I know." Tsuna whispered as his small arms hugged back. "I believe you."_

_Timoteo's eyes widened as he felt the brunet in his arms hug back. The guardians (including the cloud one) couldn't get the smiles off of their faces as they saw the scene. Giotto looked at the scene fondly. Hopefully with this, Tsuna can finally break out of his shell._

"_Where is papa?" Everyone in the room froze as Tsuna asked this. The guardians exchanged looks and Giotto frowned. Where is that man, you called a father?_

_Timoteo gently released himself from the hug as he looked at Tsuna._

"_Iemitsu is very busy at the moment Tsunayoshi-kun. I don't think he can come home just yet." Timoteo said to the child. Tsuna's face shadowed as he looked out of the window._

"_I understand…" Tsuna said with a bitter tone as he bit his lip._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gi-o-tto-san. <strong>__Giotto said to a now ten-year-old Tsuna. Tsuna frowned at him as he did this._

"_I know what your name is ghost-san." Tsuna said to Giotto's soul who sighed._

_**If you know it then stop call me ghost-san! **__Giotto said disapprovingly. __**Your ten-years-old now you should start showing more respect! Especially to your ancestors.**_

"_I'm fine with calling you ghost-san." Tsuna said shrugging._

_**But I'm not.**__ Giotto said with a frown. __**Please, please Tsunayoshi. Call me Giotto-san!**_

_Tsuna looked at Giotto's face and sighed. "Fine, Giotto-san. Happy?"_

_The ghost nodded with a grin on his face as he patted Tsuna on the head affectionately._

"_So uhm, let's get this straight." Tsuna said to Giotto when he stopped patting him. "You're not an imaginary friend right?"_

_Giotto sweat dropped. __**Obviously not. I'm a ghost remember? You were calling me ghost-san ever since you were five.**_

_Tsuna shrugged, "Just checking."_

_Giotto sighed tiredly at the boy. Tsuna just blinked at him. __**Anyway, Tsunayoshi-kun how's it going with your new tutor?**_

_At those words, Tsuna paled. "H-He's horrible Giotto-san! I mean he's just so scary! Yesterday he said he'd bomb me if I didn't get an answer right!"_

_Giotto chuckled at Tsuna's misfortune. __**What was his name again?**_

"_I-It was Reborn." Tsuna said shivering. "He's the strictest teacher I've ever had."_

_**That's because he's a hit man of course he'd be strict.**__ Giotto said. __**And besides if you hate him so much, why don't you just go to school like ordinary kids your age?**_

_At those words, Tsuna's eyes shadowed. "I can't. I'll just be hated."_

_**Tsunayoshi-**_

_But Tsuna just shook his head sadly. "Just leave it Giotto-san." Tsuna said hugging his legs to his chest. "All of them are the same. Everyone will just call me a monster in the end."_

_Giotto's eyes widened as he remembered that night._

_**D-did he-?**__**Did that kidnapper call you a-**__ Giotto began but Tsuna cut him off._

"_You're a monster you know that?" Tsuna said with so much contempt in his voice that Giotto was taken aback. Tsuna smiled at the ghost apologetically. "Those were his last words to me, you know?"_

_**And you still haven't forgotten them?**__ Giotto asked._

"_It's hard to forget stuff like that." Tsuna said as he buried his face on his knees. Sometimes to Giotto it was hard to believe that this kid was only ten._

_**It'll be fine.**__ Giotto said as he patted Tsuna on the head. __**I'm here aren't I?**_

_Tsuna could only just nod as his thoughts completely disagreed. __**But you won't be here forever…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>What? You're leaving?<strong>__ Giotto asked bewildered as he looked at the now, 14-year-old Tsuna._

"_Yeah. I'm going back to Japan." Tsuna said his eyes softening as he said this. Currently all of his belongings were scattered all over his bed as he packed._

_**W-why?**__ Giotto asked the brunet._

"_I want to go and visit my mom and dad's dream house." Tsuna said as he packed. "And I might just enroll at the school there too. I'm tired of being home-tutored."_

_**B-But this is so sudden isn't it?**__ Giotto said to the brunet._

"_Not really, I've been thinking about it for months now." Tsuna said smiling at the blond._

_**Will you be alright there on your own?**__ Giotto asked Tsuna. __**The brunet looked up at him and blinked in confusion.**_

"_Alone?" Tsuna said as he laughed. "What are you talking about? I won't be alone! I'll have you with me!"_

_**W-what?**__ Giotto said, surprised. __**But I can't-! You know I can't go out of this mansion!**_

"_No you can't… not without the 'object' your soul was trapped into right?" And as he said that, Tsuna took out a velvet box from his pocket. He opened it and a ring met Giotto's eyes._

_**T-That's-**_

"_Ah, it's the Vongola ring." Tsuna said quietly. "Where else could your soul be trapped into but this?"_

_**How did you find it?**__ Giotto asked Tsuna who had placed the ring into a chain necklace and wore it around his neck._

"_I had a hunch on where to find it." Tsuna said smiling. "Did you know that most of your entries in your journal have the word 'Asari' on it?"_

_Giotto blushed at that, but Tsuna continued. "Asari means clam, and also Asari is your rain guardian. So I visited the rain guardian's personal office. It was hard though; there were a lot of traps to go through before I reached it. But I came upon the door with a painting of the rain on it in the end. I searched around the office and in the end I found a book with a clam embedded on the front cover. I opened it and it had a secret compartment and there was a clam in it. They said that inside a clam lies a pearl, so when I opened the clam I wasn't surprised to find this."_

_**Tsunayoshi, you…**__ Giotto said not knowing what to say._

"_And besides," Tsuna continued. "I had a feeling that you gave the ring to Asari-san before you left Vongola."_

_Giotto's eyes widened._

_Tsuna looked up at him with serious eyes. "He's the reason why you can't rest in peace right? You're still searching for him?"_

_Giotto nodded slowly as he looked at his descendant._

_Tsuna smiled at Giotto. "Well then, let's search for him together."_

_Giotto's eyes widened. __**W-what?**_

"_Visiting my parent's dream house is not the only reason why I'm going back to Japan." Tsuna said as he closed his bag. He looked at Giotto. "I read in your journal that Asari lived in Japan, in old Namimori to be exact. So that's where we're going to look into first. It's convenient that I have a house there, so I've decided that I'm going to school there as well while we search for him."_

_**Why are you doing all of this for a ghost like me?**__ Giotto asked the brunet. Tsuna turned to him and smiled._

"_It's the least I can do. You've been with me for so long, and you stuck by me and forced me to eat when I thought I was going to fall into a spiral of insanity." Tsuna said softly as he lifted his bag. "Finding you peace is going to be my final gift to you."_

_Giotto looked at the brunet and he smiled. __**Thank you…**_

_Tsuna smiled back "No problem." But then Giotto's expression changed into a thoughtful one._

_**Hey you know, if I do find Asari, there's a chance that he won't be a ghost.**__ Giotto said as he looked at Tsuna._

"_Eh? What do you mean?" Tsuna asked._

_**Did you know that everyone is reincarnated when they die? **__Giotto asked. __**I wasn't able to reincarnate because I held on and didn't want to move on.**_

_Tsuna nodded in understanding but somehow he did not like where this was going._

_**So… there's a chance that Asari has moved on and has reincarnated. In that department, I need your help.**__ Giotto said looking at Tsuna. __**I can't be seen by other people except for you. So when we do meet Asari or his reincarnation, can you let me use your body to get closer to him?**_

_It took a while for Tsuna to process this information and when he did…_

"_EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?"_

* * *

><p>Tsuna opened his eyes groggily as he sat up. He looked around his small room and he saw the light filtering in from the curtains.<p>

It had been two weeks since he had arrived in Namimori, and it has been two weeks since he and Yamamoto had become friends. During the last two weeks they had become closer.

_More like Yamamoto and Giotto-san had become closer. _Tsuna thought as he stretched and yawned. He got up and took off his night shirt as he grabbed his towel. He went out of the room half-naked with a towel around his shoulders.

He climbed down the stairs, thinking of getting himself a cold glass of milk before taking a bath and getting ready for school. He entered the kitchen and rummaged the refrigerator for a carton of milk.

"Ah, here's one." Tsuna said as he took it and closed the refrigerator. He opened it and looked around for Giotto.

_He must be taking a walk or something._ Tsuna thought as he drank from the carton of milk. But then he sweat dropped. _Or else he's stalking Yamamoto._

At the thought of Yamamoto's name, Tsuna's eyes widened as he felt his heartbeat quicken. Tsuna placed cold fingers into his forehead as he brushed away his bangs. Ever since that first day, the brunet had been feeling strange around the black-haired teen. He couldn't help but blush when the other boy smiled or grinned his way.

_Although he's not really looking at me. _Tsuna thought bitterly as he leaned against the refrigerator. He sighed as the door bell rang.

"Kuh, I really have to get myself together." Tsuna said slightly pinching his cheek as he opened the door.

"Yoh Tsuna! I-" But Yamamoto paused when he saw Tsuna was half-naked with a towel around his pale shoulders. Tsuna had a carton of milk in his hand and he was looking at Yamamoto in surprise.

A blush adorned Yamamoto's face when he saw Tsuna in this manner and he laughed awkwardly. "A-ah, I see you're not ready yet."

Tsuna's face turned red at being caught like this by Yamamoto. The first thing he did was shut the door in the baseball teen's face.

"H-Hey Tsuna!" Yamamoto called out from the other side of the door as he knocked. Tsuna shook his head rapidly not answering.

_What was that? _Tsuna thought as he felt his heart. He could almost hear the loud pounding of his heart against his ribs. _Why did I react that way?_

But then Tsuna jumped when he felt something cold touch his shoulder. He looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Giotto beside him.

_Tsunayoshi, why is Yamamoto outside of the door knocking like there's no tomorrow? _Giotto asked curiously. _And why are you half-naked?_

"I-I was getting ready to take a shower but Yamamoto suddenly-" Tsuna said stuttering.

_What? Did he jump you or something? _Giotto asked, amused. Tsuna's blush darkened.

"N-no! I just wasn't expecting him when I opened the door that's all and I got shocked." Tsuna said averting his eyes. "I don't know how to act around people without you around." Tsuna added softly.

The expression on Giotto's face became sad as he retracted his hand. _Tsunayoshi. _And then the ghost sighed. _Well for starters, open the door and let Yamamoto come in. Then go and take a shower quickly or else you'll be late._

Tsuna nodded rapidly, his eyes beneath his bangs, as he did what Giotto said. He opened the door and Yamamoto was standing there looking at him with utmost confusion.

"Stay in the living room. I'll be down with you in just a second." Tsuna said. He placed the carton of milk on the nearest side table as he sprinted up the stairs towards the bathroom.

Yamamoto stared at Tsuna's retreating back, wondering if he did something wrong. However, he just shrugged it off as he closed the door behind him and went to the living room to wait.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto chatted happily about his baseball game as Tsuna walked beside him, laughing at what he said. However, it wasn't really Tsuna who was laughing and conversing with Yamamoto. It was Giotto.<p>

Tsuna watched the scene through his own eyes as he stayed in the recess of his own mind. He had never felt so alone before. Well sure, he did feel alone back in Italy but he had Giotto back then…. But now…

"Ah, I used to travel to different places when I was younger." Giotto said to Yamamoto as they walked.

"Really? That must've been awesome!" Yamamoto said grinning.

_Giotto-san used to travel around when he was young, not me… _Tsuna wanted to rephrase but he wasn't the one controlling his body at the moment.

"Yeah it was," Giotto said laughing. "It was because of my traveling that I met my friends."

"Your friends?" Yamamoto said blinking and the he remembered. "Oh yeah, you said you had a lot of friends back in Italy, didn't you?

_No, I didn't… _Tsuna thought.

"Yes, I did." Giotto said smiling. "Well they're a lot closer than friends actually; they're more like a family."

"Wow! Everyday with them must've been fun." Yamamoto said smiling.

"And chaotic." Giotto added. "There wasn't a day that I wasn't out on the sun."

_I was always in the mansion. I could never get out because many people were after my lives… _Tsuna thought. _And… I also had no one to play with._

"Wow, it seems like you had a happy childhood, Tsuna." Yamamoto said grinning.

Tsuna couldn't help the mocking smile on his lips. _How I wish._

"Yeah, more or less." Giotto said at Yamamoto. But then his eyes turned serious as he looked at the teen next to him.

Tsuna noticed this and he also looked at Yamamoto. How he wished he could be friends with the other boy properly.

_But if I was myself, he would probably run away from me. _Tsuna thought. _Like they all did._

Suddenly, the brunet felt the numb feeling leaving his body as he finally regained his own actions. He felt dizzy as he slightly stumbled on his own two feet. Yamamoto was too busy waving at his fellow ball mates to notice.

_Tsunayoshi, are you all right? _Giotto asked when he saw Tsuna slightly stumbling.

"I'm fine." Tsuna mumbled as he waved a hand at Giotto. "I think I'll go ahead to the classroom." Tsuna said smiling sadly as he took off. Yamamoto noticed this and called out to the brunet.

"Hey Tsuna!" He said, but Tsuna didn't turn back.

* * *

><p>Tsuna's eye twitched as he wrote down on his paper. Currently he was in an uncomfortable position because Yamamoto was staring at him like there was no tomorrow.<p>

_He's looking at you, you know? _Giotto said to the brunet. But Tsuna ignored the ghost as well. He was 'too absorbed' in the test to answer, however the staring was really getting in his nerves.

After a few minutes, Tsuna finally sighed, giving up.

"What do you want Yamamoto?" He whispered to the black-haired teen. Yamamoto grinned, happy that he finally got the other's attention. Tsuna blushed fiercely at this.

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you were all right. You looked a little pale this morning." Yamamoto said his expression serious. Tsuna looked at Yamamoto sadly before he pasted a fake smile on his face.

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry." Tsuna said to the baseball idol who was taken aback.

"Sawada! Yamamoto! What are you doing?" The teacher asked approaching them. "If you're done then give me your paper and leave."

Tsuna closed his eyes as though he was expecting this (teachers tend to appear at the wrong moment), while Yamamoto grinned sheepishly. Tsuna stood up and gave his paper to the teacher as he carelessly slung his bag on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about that, sensei." Tsuna said before he turned to Yamamoto and gave him a small smile. "We'll talk later." He said before he turned around and left, his eyes covering his bangs. Giotto followed after Tsuna giving one last look at Yamamoto.

* * *

><p>The wind was blowing softly as Tsuna looked down on the fields of Namimori High. He was currently at the rooftop, enjoying the partly cloudy day.<p>

_Tsunayoshi. _Came a familiar voice from behind him. Tsuna turned around.

"Giotto-san." Tsuna said in greeting. "What's up?"

_I should be asking you that. _Giotto said as he glided to Tsuna's side. _You've been acting very peculiar…_

"Have I?" Tsuna said as he played with the ring around his neck. "In what way?"

_Well, you've been quieter around me more than usual. I would understand if it was just Yamamoto… but we've been together for more than half of your life already, and the fact that you're not talking to me is…_ Giotto trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry if I've worried you." Tsuna began. "I'm just getting a bit of culture shock that's all. I'm not used to being surrounded by so many people."

_Tsuna… _Giotto said as he placed a hand on the brunet's shoulder. _Are you sure, that's all that's worrying you?_

Tsuna looked into the sky blue eyes of the ghost who had been roaming around the earth for 400 years in search for Asari. He could see tired lines under the blonde's eyes and he couldn't help but sigh before he gave the other a tired smile. "I'm sure."

Giotto was about to say something more, when the door opened.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Tsuna!" Yamamoto said grinning. "The test was a lot harder than it looked."

"Oh? Did you finish it?" Tsuna asked as Yamamoto walked towards him.

"Yeah, but I just guessed on everything." The baseball idol said chuckling.

Giotto looked at Yamamoto fondly. But then his eyes widened when he turned around and saw something familiar below.

_Tsunayoshi, I'll be going for a moment. Please wait here. _Giotto suddenly said before rushing off.

Tsuna's eyes widened. "WHAT? WAIT!" But Giotto was already gone.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked the brunet questioningly at his strange actions.

_Giotto-san! Didn't I tell you that I don't know how to act around people without you? _Tsuna thought panicking.

"Hey Tsuna, are you alright?" Yamamoto asked as he placed a hand on the brunet's shoulder. Tsuna turned around and gave Yamamoto an uncertain smile.

"I-I'm fine." _I hope. _Tsuna prayed.

* * *

><p>Giotto rushed by in a hurry as he looked around the hallways.<p>

_I was sure I saw him! _Giotto said as he looked around. _I could never mistake him for someone else. _

Suddenly he saw something and the ghost immediately changed course and headed that way.

_MOVE! _He shouted although no one heard him. However, they did feel him.

"Gah! It's getting so cold!"

"What was that? Did anyone else feel that?"

Giotto moved as quickly as he can, passing through walls and the like to get to his target. When he finally arrived at the place where he saw the boy disappear into, he couldn't help but smile.

_I can't believe it. _Giotto said as he looked at the back of the person he had been looking for. _Am I the only one who didn't reincarnate after all?_

Just then, the boy chose that moment to turn around and Giotto couldn't help but smile.

_I can't believe you're here too… Knuckle._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So here is the third chapter guys! Please read and review!


	4. A Love as Real as an Illusion

**A/N: **Yeah I know this chapter is bit shorter than the other but hey at least I updated! I had another awesome idea for an 8027 story but I'm not gonna update it yet cause I only made the chapter one and the chapter 2 is only hal;f finished. I could update the other 8027 fic that I finished (47 pages long), but it might be too boring so yeah...

There's also another 8027 fic I made that had 60 plus pages but it might be boring and I don't like posting boring stories so yeah... haha!

Anyway I'm in a good mood today so I might update another 8027 after this, just keep your eyes peeled guys! 8027 forever!

* * *

><p><strong>The Ghost of a Past Love<strong>

**Chapter 4- A Love as Real as an Illusion**

Tsuna and Yamamoto sat down having a peaceful lunch. Both of them were enjoying the fresh air.

"Hey Tsuna, you said you were going to tell me about your friends today." Yamamoto said as he suddenly remembered. "Or was I wrong?"

Tsuna felt his eyes widened at those words before it became sad and he hid it beneath his bangs. _Friends huh? Aside from Giotto-san, who else is there?_

"O-oh I did?" Tsuna asked smiling uncertainly.

"Yeah, you said you wanted to tell me about the friends you made while you were traveling." Yamamoto said grinning. Tsuna looked at the smile on Yamamoto's face and he couldn't help but smile back. He unconsciously brushed his bangs to the side, an action he usually did when he was upset.

"W-well what did you want to know?" Tsuna asked the baseball teen.

"Hm, well can you tell me who they are first?" Yamamoto said. "That's always a good start isn't it?"

Tsuna put down his bento, losing his appetite. _Yamamoto is asking about Giotto-san's friends. What should I say?_

The brunet closed his eyes as he tried to recall the picture and the entries on Giotto's journal.

"If I remember correctly," Tsuna muttered to himself. "Their names were… Alaude…

…

Hibari Kyoya yawned as he looked out of the window of the disciplinary committee office.

…

…G…

….

"Stupid ticket." A teen with silver hair said annoyed as he pushed his train ticket forcefully into the machine.

…

…Lampo…

…

"Lambo-san wants candy!" A child shouted as he ran around, scattering some _toy _grenades everywhere.

…

…Daemon…

…

"Kufufufu… they're weak aren't they my precious Nagi?" A guy with heterochromatic eyes said to a girl beside him.

"Hai, Mukuro-sama." The girl answered.

…

…Knuckle…

…

"THIS IS SO EXTREME!" A guy who Giotto was observing yelled. "I DIDN'T FAIL THE TEST! YEAH!" Giotto sweat dropped.

…

"…and Asari." At those words, Tsuna looked at Yamamoto who blinked at him innocently.

"Those are some pretty weird-sounding names." Yamamoto said smiling. "Were they good friends to you?"

Tsuna's eyes saddened considerably. _I don't know… I never met them before._

"Yeah, they were." Tsuna said as he remembered the happy expression Giotto's face every time they talked about them.

"I have another question…" Yamamoto said as he bit into his sandwich. "Who was the greatest friend you've ever had? You know, the one you had most fun with?"

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto. _The most fun I had ever had with another person… It was probably with 'nii-san'. Even though he turned out to be a kidnapper, I was happiest with him._

"W-well, I'm not sure. I can't really pick between them." Tsuna said smiling apologetically.

Yamamoto looked at the brunet curiously. "What about me?"

"Eh?"

Yamamoto's face lit up. "Aren't I one of those friends?"

A blush slowly spread across Tsuna's cheeks as he looked away. "O-of course you are!"

"That's good!" Yamamoto said as he sipped his juice box. "I can't believe it's been two weeks since we first met. Can you?"

"N-no, I can't believe it either." Tsuna said as he looked at his unfinished lunch. "It seems like such a long time ago."

"Yeah, and look at us now. We know so much about each other now, don't we?" Yamamoto said looking at Tsuna with a slight blush on his face as he smiled. Tsuna's heart dropped.

Tsuna gave Yamamoto a weak smile. "Yeah, we sure do."

Yamamoto blinked when he saw this expression and he gave Tsuna a worried look. "Is there something wrong?"

A strong wind blew as Tsuna looked at the baseball player with slightly tearful eyes.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked as he leaned towards the brunet, his fingers brushing against Tsuna's bangs. The other teen recoiled as though he was slapped. Yamamoto retracted his fingers uncertainly.

"Can you tell me what you know about me?" Tsuna asked in a soft tone as he stared at Yamamoto.

"U-uh, sure." Yamamoto said as he began to think. "You used to live in Italy. You're a transfer student who is currently living in your mom and dad's dream house…"

Tsuna's eyes widened as he heard this extremely correct information.

"… you used to travel a lot when you were young. You made a lot of friends while traveling. And from what you told me you had a very fun childhood." Yamamoto said grinning. "You're extremely fun to be around with, and you're very smart and very friendly." He added. "You're not scared of letting others know what you think."

Tsuna's heart dropped once more when he heard this.

"Did I get it right?" Yamamoto asked smiling.

Tsuna nodded numbly. "Every word." He lied.

"Awesome!" Yamamoto said as he patted Tsuna's back energetically.

Tsuna hid his face as he looked at the opposite direction, rubbing his eyes. _I-I knew it… _

Suddenly the bell rang alerting the two to get back to classes.

"Let's get going or else we'll be late." Yamamoto said as he stood up and dusted off his pants. Tsuna packed his lunch as Yamamoto headed to the door. "Let's go."

The brunet looked around, Giotto wasn't back yet.

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto and shook his head. "I'll stay here for a bit. You go ahead."

"Are you sure?" Yamamoto said letting go of the door. "I'll stay here with you if you want, until you're ready to go."

"I'm fine here on my own." Tsuna said waving off Yamamoto's worry. _I've always been fine by myself. Always have been and always will be…_

There was silence as Yamamoto looked at Tsuna and Tsuna looked back at Yamamoto.

"Tsuna, why…" A strong wind blew as Yamamoto looked at the brunet. "…why do you always seem like you're pulling away?"

Tsuna's eyes widened at those words before he smiled uncertainly. "W-what are you talking about? I-I've never pulled away. I'm always with you during the mornings, afternoons, and even lunch right?"

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto said softly. "That's not what I mean."

"Then what-?" Tsuna asked but then Yamamoto walked towards the brunet.

"It's true, every morning we always walk to school together. And during those times you're always talking to me so happily." Yamamoto said smiling as he leaned in towards Tsuna. "But then…" His expression turned serious. "There are times when you'd suddenly change, times when you suddenly become a different person. Sometimes when we talk about you or about something you said before, you'd suddenly look at me like… I don't know you."

Tsuna was taken aback by this as he blushed at the intensity of Yamamoto's gaze. "I-it's nothing." He said looking away. "W-why do you care so much anyway?"

At those words, Yamamoto leaned back, a blush on his face. Tsuna looked at him his eyes wide. _Oh no._

"W-well, I-I…" Yamamoto said scratching his cheek sheepishly. "U-uhm, -ah well I'm just worried that's all."

Small tears formed at the corner of Tsuna's eyes as he looked at the blush on Yamamoto's face. "I-I see."

There was another awkward silence.

"Ah! We're late for class!" Yamamoto said chancing a look at his watch. "Let's get going Tsuna."

"A-ah, no. I-I'll stay here." Tsuna said when he saw that Giotto still had not returned. "I'm waiting for someone."

"O-oh, maybe I should-?" Yamamoto asked but Tsuna shook his head fiercely.

"Go on ahead. Someone has to go and tell sensei that I'll be late." Tsuna said to Yamamoto who just nodded. The baseball star sprinted to the door, leaving Tsuna alone to sort out his thoughts.

The brunet walked towards the wired fence, an unreadable expression on his face as he looked at the sky. He closed his eyes serenely.

_That reaction… that blush… _Tsuna thought as he opened his eyes. There was such sadness in them that any person who would've seen it would probably cry. _How I wish it was me, whom you liked,_

…_Yamamoto Takeshi_

Behind the rooftop door, Yamamoto had a hand on his forehead as he blushed fiercely. He laughed at himself uncertainly.

"Hahaha… that was close." Yamamoto said before he rushed down the stairs in a hurry. Another strong wind blew and a chained necklace came out of from under Yamamoto's uniform as he rushed downstairs. A beautiful ring with a tear drop shaped embedded on it caught light without anyone's notice.

* * *

><p><em>You didn't have to wait for me you know. <em>Giotto said to his young brunet descendant who sighed.

"You said 'please wait here'." Tsuna said at the 400-years-old (give or take a few years) ghost. "What else was I supposed to do?"

_Go to class? _Giotto said to Tsuna who just shook his head.

"Why did you run out so suddenly anyway?" Tsuna asked the blond. The two of them were still on the rooftop. The young Decimo decided to skip classes so that he could have a proper talk with Giotto.

_I saw an old acquaintance of mine. _Giotto said smiling.

"What? You saw another ghost?" Tsuna asked incredulously.

Giotto chuckled. _No, I saw the incarnation of my old friend Knuckle._

"The weird boxing priest from your journal?" Tsuna said his eyes widening. "Are all your friends reincarnated?"

There was a thoughtful look in Giotto's face as he answered. _I'm not sure. Maybe all of them are, and I'm the only one who wasn't able to move on._

There was a sympathetic look in Tsuna's face as he looked at the blond. "Why didn't you just move on then?"

The expression in Giotto's eyes grew serious as he answered. _I didn't want to let anything go. I was afraid to move on, I was afraid of death…_

Tsuna hugged his legs to his chest as he continued looking at the first Vongola. "But isn't it lonely? All of your friends had gone and moved on while you… You've been stuck in the same place for 400 years."

Giotto smiled at the compassionate teen beside him. _I wasn't lonely. An interesting person came now and then while I stayed in the Vongola mansion to keep me company. Although… _Giotto added chuckling. _You were the first interesting person to actually see me._

Tsuna buried his face into his knees. Giotto noticed this and he leaned against the teen, who shivered from the coldness.

_You don't have to worry about me Tsunayoshi. _Giotto said to the brunet. _I'm getting what I deserve for holding on. Besides, you're with me now right? And we're almost close to making me rest in peace. After all, we've become considerably close to Asari's incarnate._

Tsuna froze at the mention of Yamamoto's name. He blushed heavily as he buried his face deeper into his knees. Giotto thankfully did not notice this.

_Anyway, you should go back to your classes._ Giotto said looking at Tsuna's watch. _It's getting late. If you run now, you can make it before the last period._

Tsuna shook his head as he stood up. "No thanks, I think I wanna go home early today."

Giotto immediately stood up. _Why? Did something happen?_

"No, I just feel very tired." Tsuna said flashing the sky guardian a smile. He was about to head towards the door when said door suddenly opened. Tsuna stepped back a bit shocked by the force injected in opening the door.

"Hey you," Came a cool voice. Giotto's eyes widened as Tsuna began to sweat profusely when he noticed the armband of the person in front of him. "Do you want me to bite you to death?"

* * *

><p>Giotto continued staring wide-eyed at the person who was blocking the door. <em>It couldn't be… <em>He thought, completely forgetting that Tsuna had just been threatened. _Alaude?_

_HHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIII! _Tsuna screamed in his head. _What have I gotten myself into now?_

"A-ano…" Tsuna began as he shifted nervously. "E-excuse me can you please let me pass? I'm sort of in a hurry." Tsuna said smiling uncertainly but then he froze when Hibari narrowed his eyes at him. Tsuna gulped.

A light bulb clicked in Hibari's mind as he stared at Tsuna. "You're that strange herbivore who was talking to himself 2 weeks ago." Hibari stated coolly. Tsuna blinked at the prefect in confusion.

_Talking to myself- _Tsuna looked at Giotto and he managed to get it. _Oh right! No one else can see Giotto-san but me!_ Then he sweat dropped. _That explains why everyone has been giving me strange looks lately._

"O-oh t-that was-!" Tsuna said as he stepped back. Hibari glared at Tsuna, annoyed that he dared move when he was still interrogating him. Tsuna froze not wanting to upset the other teen anymore than necessary.

_Alaude…_ Tsuna heard Giotto say. The brunet turned to the ghost who had reached out his arm to grab the raven-haired teen by the shoulder. Shock registered in Tsuna's face.

_HIIIIIIII! _Tsuna thought horrified. _That's the famous Alaude-san I've read so much about?_

Meanwhile, Hibari frowned at the expression on Tsuna's face as he felt a sudden coldness in his shoulder area. The prefect brushed his shoulder impatiently wondering what was causing the coldness. Tsuna noticed the annoyance in the other teen's face and he tried to signal Giotto to stop touching Hibari's shoulder.

"What's your name?" Hibari asked as he readied his tonfas threateningly. Tsuna gulped.

"S-Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna said fearfully.

"And what are you doing here during last period?" Hibari asked raising an eyebrow.

_I'd like to ask you the same question! _Tsuna mentally cried. "I-I uhm… my stomach suddenly ached during lunch and I couldn't move until now." Tsuna lied.

The prefect looked at Tsuna's face. "You do look rather pale." Hibari said quietly. Tsuna almost let out a sigh of relief which he immediately held back in when he saw the prefect glare at him more.

Meanwhile… Giotto, despite Tsuna's warnings, kept poking Hibari.

_Wow, Alaude you still look the same. _Giotto thought as he poked Hibari's cheek. _Although, with a different hair color and puffier cheeks. _Giotto added as he looked at Hibari's jet-black hair and continued poking Hibari's cheek.

Tsuna wanted to scream and sigh at the same time when he saw Giotto animatedly poking Hibari's cheek and looking at the prefect's hair.

"However…" Hibari said continuing what he was saying despite the sudden annoying coldness on his cheek. "I will still bite you to death for skipping classes."

_HIIIIIIIIIIII! _Tsuna shouted in his head when Hibari jumped towards him. The brunet dodged just as a tonfa was about to hit him. Hibari smirked at this as he continued slashing his tonfas everywhere. After the 3rd slash Tsuna finally got hit and he hit the floor with a painful thud.

_Tsunayoshi! _Giotto called out as he rushed to the brunet's side. He forgot how violent Alaude could be. Without any hesitation he placed both hands on the brunet and overtook his body.

Hibari's eyes widened when he saw the eyes of the brunet become sharper as he stood up. The boy known as Sawada Tsunayoshi looked at him with disapproving eyes.

"I don't like the look on your face, herbivore." Hibari growled as he rushed towards the brunet.

Giotto in Tsuna's body jumped out of the way as Hibari charged. The raven-haired teen did not seemed fazed by this as he threw the tonfa at the brunet in high-speed. Giotto caught it with ease and Hibari couldn't help but stare in shock.

"Wao." Hibari said as he straightened up. Seeing no threat in the other's form, Giotto also straightened up. "You have interested me herbivore." Hibari said smirking. "I'll let you go for now."

Giotto couldn't help but smile at Hibari's similarity to Alaude. "Thank you." He said as he rushed past the prefect.

Giotto left the brunet's body and Tsuna sighed in relief when he regained control of his body. Tsuna gave Hibari one last side-way glance before he rushed down the stairs. He just wanted to get out of there right now. Giotto followed the leaving brunet with no question. Because of their rush, they failed to see the ring with a cloud-like symbol on Hibari's finger as it shined due to the sun.

"Such an interesting herbivore." Hibari said before he lied down to nap.

* * *

><p>Tsuna leaned against the wall on the outside of his classroom. He couldn't believe that he just fought the head of the disciplinary committee and the incarnation of Alaude no less!<p>

_I never want to do that again! _Tsuna thought as he shook his head. Giotto floated beside Tsuna looking at the teen's expression. The brunet smiled at Giotto gratefully. "Thanks Giotto-san, you saved me."

_It was no trouble._ Giotto said to the brunet.

Tsuna sighed. "You're so amazing Giotto-san, you're good at academics, you're good at fighting… Is there anything you can't do?" Tsuna said looking at his ancestor.

Giotto shrugged at the brunet who just looked at him with a frown.

"You're so much better at living my life than me." Tsuna said looking away sadly. "You're social, you're nice, and I bet if you were alive you'd be pretty popular in school right now. You'd fit in perfectly."

_Tsunayoshi…_

Tsuna looked up at Giotto with a sad smile. "Maybe I should've been the ghost, neh Giotto-san?"

Giotto opened his mouth to answer back but then Tsuna heard the sound of chairs being moved.

"Classes must be over." Tsuna said as he peeked. "I'll go get my bag and then we can leave." But then the brunet paused. "Unless, of course, you'd like to go with Yamamoto?"

_N-no, you can do what you want and I'll go with you. _Giotto said to the brunet who gave him a small smile before he barged in the classroom to get his bag just as the students piled out.

* * *

><p>Tsuna dodged right and left as all the students hurried to get out of the classroom.<p>

"Ah Tsuna there you are!" Came a familiar voice. Tsuna looked up and he saw amber eyes looking at him.

"Yamamoto." Tsuna said to the black-haired as he stopped.

"I was worried when you didn't show up during the afternoon like you said." Yamamoto said his bag dangling casually on his shoulder. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just got a bit delayed that's why I wasn't able to attend classes." Tsuna said to the other teen.

"I see." Yamamoto said grinning. "Let's start heading home together, then?"

Tsuna avoided the other's eyes at this point. "U-uhm sorry I have something to do so I can't walk home with you today."

Yamamoto blinked at that in shock. "Really?"

"Yeah, I'm really sorry." Tsuna said injecting sincerity into his tone.

"N-no it's fine." Yamamoto said frowning. "But you're not just you know, saying that to avoid me are you?"

"No of course not!" Tsuna said his brown eyes widening that Yamamoto would even think that. "I just need some time to think alone, that's all."

Yamamoto's eyes flashed worriedly as he grabbed Tsuna by the wrist. Said brunet blushed at the contact.

"There you go. You're pulling away, again." Yamamoto said his eyes looking at Tsuna's searchingly.

Tsuna's blush became fiercer. "N-no I'm not."

Yamamoto couldn't help but sigh as he let go. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto's eyes. "Y-yeah, of course I know that."

Yamamoto smiled at him gently. "Good." Tsuna felt his heart skip a beat. He hid his eyes beneath his bangs as he blushed furiously before going to his desk to get his bag. Yamamoto looked at the brunet while scratching his cheek before he walked towards the door.

Slowly, the classroom began to empty, leaving Tsuna alone as he gathered his things. The brunet glanced out of the window.

_Was coming here to Namimori really a good idea? _Tsuna thought randomly. Suddenly his eyes widened at what he thought and he shook his head rapidly. _What the heck am I thinking? Giotto-san has long wanted to get out of the mansion. Coming to Namimori was definitely a good decision! Giotto-san is really happy!_

**Yeah… but are you happy?**

Tsuna's eyes widened at that voice in his head. He closed his eyes tightly. _What does it matter? If I'm happy or not, what does it matter? _Tsuna thought as he slung his bag on his shoulder. _I didn't come here for myself anyway._

Tsuna opened his eyes as he strolled out of the dark and depressing classroom.

…_because my happiness doesn't matter. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yeah it's a bit cliffy… Haha! And Hibari makes his entrance! As expected of the cloud guardian! Anyway sorry about the short chapter. And don't worry one of the guardians is gonna make his appearance on the next chappie! Guess who? Anyway please review!

Thoughts? Suggestions?


	5. I Didn't Save You

**A/N: **Yoh everyone! Back now! Here's the next chpater! Btw, what do I do to avoid becoming a bad student? Any suggestions?

**Yuee: **You're alive! OMG! XD

* * *

><p><strong>The Ghost of a Past Love<strong>

**Chapter 5- **_**I Didn't Save You… But Please Save Me…**_

Tsuna walked along the quiet streets of Namimori silently. Beside him, Giotto was eyeing the young boy worriedly.

_Hey Tsunayoshi, there seems to be a good Chinese bun shop over there. Let's check it out. _Giotto said to the boy with a smile. Tsuna looked up.

"Oh? Would you like to eat some Giotto-san?" Tsuna said kindly. "You can use my body if you want to see how it tastes."

Giotto frowned. That was not the reason why he wanted to check the bun shop out. _How about you? Don't you want to see how it tastes as well?_

"No, I'm fine." Tsuna said with a small smile. "So do you want some of those buns?"

_N-no, never mind. _Giotto said with a sigh. The two of them continued walking in silence. Tsuna's eyes were shadowed by his bangs as he walked while Giotto looked around as they were walking the street. Suddenly the blonde's eyes widened when he saw a truck swerve dangerously towards them.

_Look out! _Giotto cried out as he overtook Tsuna's body to get him out of harm's way. However as Giotto was turning away from the danger he accidentally pushed someone who was walking beside them away as well. It was just in time because when Giotto in Tsuna's body fell away from the danger with the stranger, the truck crashed into a nearby post. A place they were standing at mere seconds before.

Giotto got out of Tsuna's body as the brunet sat up while rubbing his head. People had gathered around the truck that had crushed.

"There's no one inside it!" One passerby exclaimed. Tsuna and Giotto's eyes turned serious as they heard that.

_It must've been an assassin. _Giotto said as he stood next to Tsuna's sitting form.

"I've just been here for 2 weeks and they've already caught scent of me." Tsuna said in a monotone voice. People passing by who heard the tone of his voice shivered at the seriousness of the brunet's tone.

_You erased all evidences that you were coming here to Japan. And just incases you sent a fake to Africa in order to throw off the assassins._ Giotto said gritting his teeth. _And yet here they are again._

Suddenly both Giotto and Tsuna snapped out of their thoughts when they heard a groan from behind them. It was the stranger they accidentally saved.

"What happened?" The stranger said as he looked around. His eyes found the truck and they widened when he looked at Tsuna. "Y-you saved me?"

Giotto's eyes also widened when he looked the stranger full in the face. _G.?_

Tsuna give Giotto a side-way glance. _Another of Giotto-san's friends?_

Suddenly the stranger's eyes narrowed as he looked at Tsuna's face. "You're…"

Tsuna snapped out of his daze as he looked at the stranger. "A-ah, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi! Nice to meet you!" The brunet said extending his hand. The stranger's eyes widened.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi?" He said in awe. "As in the Vongola Decimo?"

Tsuna's eyes widened as the stranger said his title before it narrowed suspiciously. _Could this person be an assassin?_ He thought as he placed his hand down.

As though reading his mind, the silver-head immediately raised a defensive hand. "N-no I'm not an assassin! I'm a part of the Vongola family alliance!" He said.

"O-oh you are?" Tsuna said immediately loosing the glare. "I-I see. What are you doing here in Japan?"

"I came here for training." The silver-head said proudly. "I hoped to join the main Vongola someday that's why."

Tsuna nodded with a sweat drop at the other's enthusiasm. Meanwhile Giotto approached the silver-head that looked so much like G., only he had no tattoo and the teen had silver hair.

_Everyone seems to be popping out of nowhere all of a sudden. _Giotto said with small tears at the corner of his eyes as he smiled. _I just can't keep up._

Tsuna looked at the Primo with sad eyes.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself." The silver-head teen suddenly said. "My name is Gokudera Hayato! And I am an explosives expert. I'm known as Smokin' Bomb Hayato in Italy."

"A-ah, Gokudera-kun then." Tsuna said as he stood up. He extended a hand to the bomber who gratefully accepted it. When the bomber stood up he bowed deeply at Tsuna.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SAVING ME JYUUDAIME!" Gokudera said as many people stared.

"A-ah! You don't have to thank me!" Tsuna said immediately placing both hands on Gokudera's shoulders trying to straighten him up. _Besides, I'm not the one who really saved you. _Tsuna chanced a glance at Giotto who was watching the scene with amusement.

"As expected of you jyuudaime! You're so kind!" Gokudera said his eyes sparkling. The brunet sweat dropped. Suddenly he got a glimpse of the watch on Gokudera's wrist.

"HIIII! Is that the time?" Tsuna said. "I have to go, I still have to cook dinner and do my homework!" Tsuna said as he took his bag which was thrown off from the impact of pushing himself and Gokudera away. "It was nice meeting you Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said waving as he ran off.

"A-ah wait jyuudaime!" Gokudera called out. Giotto gave one last look at G.'s incarnation before he went after the brunet.

They once again failed to see the ring that was glinting on the silver-head's fingers. Only this time there was a hurricane-like symbol on it.

* * *

><p>TIME SKIP<p>

The next day, during first period…

_Tsunayoshi, it's just the first period. _Giotto said with a sweat drop. _Don't tell me you're already tired?_

The brunet looked at Giotto a frown on his face. "I slept late last night because I was busy contacting the Family about any information on the assassins."

_And? What did you find out? _Giotto asked. He was out last night trying to look for the one named Gokudera and wondering if he could also possibly see the incarnations of Lampo and Daemon on the way.

Tsuna sighed as he placed his chin on his hand. "Nothing. The Family did not have any reports on any assassins coming to Japan. The truck thing could've possibly been an accident or it could've been meant for another person."

_I see. _Giotto said as he sat on Tsuna's desk. _But we can't cross out the possibility that it was meant for you._

"Yeah, you're right." Tsuna said a serious expression on his face.

"Uhm Tsuna?" A voice suddenly said. Tsuna looked sideways the serious expression still on his face but then he faltered when he saw that it was Yamamoto. The baseball idol was sweat dropping his way. "Tsuna, who are you talking to?"

Tsuna's eyes widened when he realized that all of his classmates were looking at his way suspiciously. The brunet blushed in embarrassment as everyone continued staring at him.

"I-I-!" Tsuna said not knowing what to say as he looked around. Behind him, Giotto sighed.

But thankfully the brunet was saved from saying anything embarrassing when the door opened revealing the first period teacher.

"I'm sorry I'm late everyone." The teacher said as everyone went back to their seats, quickly forgetting about Tsuna. "There was a sudden memo about a transfer student coming to this class." The whole class began chattering excitedly with each other at this news.

Tsuna sighed in relief while Yamamoto gave Tsuna a worried glance.

"Okay so without any further ado…" The teacher said as he turned to the door. "Come in!"

The door slammed open causing many of the people to jump in their seats at the force. A familiar silver-head walked to the front of the class while glaring at everyone. The silver head's necktie was loose and many black rings and bracelets decorated his wrists and fingers. His shirt was also not tucked and crumpled.

Tsuna's eyes widened when he saw Gokudera enter the classroom. Beside him he felt Giotto touch his shoulder with his hand in amusement.

_I think he's stalking you. _The old boss said with a chuckle.

"Not funny." Tsuna mumbled his face paling.

The bomber stood in front of the classroom slightly annoyed that he had to introduce himself

"My name is Gokudera Hayato." He said as he looked at his classmates face. "I come from Ve-" The bomber stopped when his eyes met with Tsuna's

Dull green eyes widened as he looked into Tsuna's slightly fearful brown eyes.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera called out enthusiastically as he sprinted towards the boss. Everyone's eyes were drawn to the scene as the cool transfer student kneeled down in one knee and looked up at Tsuna in respect. The brunet gulped.

"Jyuudaime, let me say what a great honor it is to be in the same class as you." Gokudera said his eyes sparkling as he took Tsuna's hands into his own. Tsuna blushed fiercely at this while Giotto chuckled beside him.

"O-oi!" The teacher called out to the transfer student who just ignored him.

"G-Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said having trouble placing a smile on his face. "W-what are you doing here?"

Gokudera looked at Tsuna his eyes serious as he answered, "I'm here to assist jyuudaime of course!"

"Assist?" Tsuna asked in confusion.

"Yes! I've decided that protecting and helping jyuudaime is the best training for someone like me!" Gokudera said happily. "I mean, what better way to show that I am worthy to enter Vong-mmpf!" Gokudera was cut off when Tsuna stuffed his handkerchief into Gokudera's mouth.

The silver-haired looked at Tsuna in confusion but the boss just gave him a warning look, automatically silencing him.

"Ahaha! Who's this? One of your friends Tsuna?" Came a familiar voice. Both Tsuna and Gokudera looked up and they saw Yamamoto smiling at them. Gokudera took out the handkerchief in his mouth.

"Jyuudaime, I do not mean to be disrespectful but who is this addled idiot laughing like a moron?" Gokudera asked with a glare. Tsuna sweat dropped.

"His name is Yamamoto." Tsuna said to the bomber. "He is a friend-" Tsuna paused slightly before he continued. "-Of mine."

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow as he heard a pause while Gokudera continued glaring at the baseball idol.

"Gokudera-san!" The teacher called out again. "Can you just please take a seat?" Gokudera turned to glare at the teacher instead but Tsuna managed to pacify him.

"Just do what he says, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said sighing tiredly.

"O-of course jyuudaime!" Gokudera said respectfully as he stood up. He walked to the seat behind Tsuna and glared at the kid sitting there. "Move." He said growling. Yamamoto and Giotto laughed while Tsuna placed his head on his desk tiredly.

The person sitting behind Tsuna squeaked before he got out of his seat and sprinted to the vacant one at the back of the classroom. Gokudera placed his bag on the table and sat down.

"O-okay, now that everyone has settled down let's…"

* * *

><p>Snack time…<p>

Tsuna gathered his things and put them all in his bag as Giotto watched him.

_I can't believe that G. got sent to the principal's office on his first day of school. _Giotto said as he placed a hand on his chin. _He has always been so aggressive._

Tsuna sighed. "He only got sent there because he tried to 'defend' me from the teacher." He muttered.

_Ah, yes and what and amazing defensive maneuver it was. _Giotto said chuckling. _He nearly blew half the classroom away._

"But he didn't, thankfully." Tsuna said as he placed the last of his notebooks into his bag. "You were able to put out the fire on his dynamites." Tsuna shivered. How come the silver-head teen was carrying dynamites? Oh right, he was an explosives _expert._

Giotto didn't answer and just smiled.

"Hey Tsuna, let's go grab some snacks." Tsuna looked up and saw Yamamoto grinning at him. The brunet nodded as the black-haired led the way. Giotto followed behind Tsuna.

"That Gokudera-guy seems to be really loyal to you, huh?" Yamamoto said as the two of them walked.

"Yeah, I guess." Tsuna said looking at the classrooms they were passing by.

"Have you known each other long?" Yamamoto asked as he looked at the brunet. Tsuna looked up at him.

"No. we just met yesterday." Tsuna said with a sweat drop. Yamamoto blinked in surprise.

"Really?" Yamamoto said. "How?"

"I-" Tsuna paused. "I sort of pushed him away accidentally when a truck was about to hit us."

"Oh wow! As expected of you Tsuna!" Yamamoto said grinning. "You're really amazing you know that?"

Tsuna blushed but then he looked away with a frown. "I'm not that amazing."

Yamamoto blinked at the brunet's expression. "Is there something wrong?"

Tsuna looked up. "E-eh? N-no, not at all!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." Tsuna said scratching his cheek sheepishly. Yamamoto stopped walking and Tsuna was forced to stop as well.

"If that's so," Yamamoto tilted Tsuna's chin, the brunet became unbelievably red. "Why are you frowning?"

Tsuna's eyes widened as his chocolate brown eyes met worried amber ones. He barely suppressed the urge to look away as he thought:

_It's because, the person whom you think is amazing is not even me. _At that thought, Tsuna gave a side-way glance at Giotto who was looking at him, puzzled.

Tsuna bit his lip as he pulled away from Yamamoto. The baseball idol continued looking at the other worriedly.

"OI!" Came a sudden loud voice. The two of them jumped. They turned to look at the direction of the loud voice. That's when the two of them saw an angry Gokudera.

_HIII! He looks scary when he's angry! _Tsuna thought, beside him Yamamoto laughed sheepishly.

"Oi you!" Gokudera said grabbing Yamamoto by the collar. "How dare you touch jyuudaime like that?"

"E-eh?" Yamamoto said still smiling albeit more strained than usual since Gokudera had grabbed his collar.

The bomber growled at the baseball idiot. "What right do you have to touch jyuudaime like that?"

"Maa…maa…" Yamamoto said trying to pacify the bomber. Tsuna looked at Yamamoto and then at Gokudera before he held Gokudera's wrist.

"Gokudera-kun stop that." Tsuna said. "Yamamoto was just worried. Don't make a big deal out of it."

"B-but jyuudaime-!" Gokudera said looking to his boss. Tsuna gave him a stern look which made the bomber release the other.

"Ahaha! Thanks Tsuna!" Yamamoto said as he rubbed his now sore neck.

"Idiot! You're lucky that jyuudiame saved you!" Gokudera said glaring. Tsuna sighed. At least he managed to stop it before any teacher came along.

_Tsunayoshi, you should hurry and get some snacks or time will run out. _Giotto reminded the brunet. Tsuna gave the ghost a grateful look.

"Let's go and get something to eat." He said to his two friends. The two had exchanged confused looks when they saw Tsuna give the wall a grateful look.

"A-ah." Yamamoto said uncertainly.

"H-hai jyuudaime!" Gokudera answered. And with that off they went.

* * *

><p><em>He was sitting there, on that big bed, in that huge room. He was just sitting there, as he looked out of the window.<em>

_Everyday, it was always the same. No matter how late at night, or how early in the morning he would just sit there looking out of that same window with that same lonely look in his face._

_But you know, sometimes he would suddenly turn around and look at me as I sat there beside him, in that big old room, beside that wide old bed. He would look at me and then he would smile and I would smile back._

_But then that smile would drop from his face and it would be replaced by a tearful look. I could see the tears rolling down his cheeks as he begins to speak to me._

_I see his lips form words but no sound would come out. And then at the end he would smile at me again with tears in his eyes, with the same lonely look in his face. And then I'd wonder: what did he say?_

_Suddenly everything becomes blurry and his face slowly drifts away from my sight… That's when I'd hear it…_

"_You're going to leave me alone too, aren't you?" Those words, such lonely words… Should they be used in a sentence like that? Was it right for them to sound so detached?_

_Maybe I should've been the ghost, neh Giotto-san?_

Giotto's eyes snapped open as he took a sudden deep breath. What was that?

"Giotto-san? Giotto-san? Are you okay?" Came a worried voice. The Vongola Primo looked up and he met the brown eyes of his successor.

_Ah, Tsunayoshi what happened? _Giotto asked the brunet as he looked around. They were currently at the roof top from what he sees.

"I should be the one asking you that." Tsuna said sighing as he sat beside the ghost. "You suddenly dozed off and I got worried when I couldn't wake you up."

_O-oh really? _Giotto said. _I guess I was thinking too hard._

Tsuna raised a suspicious eyebrow. "What were you thinking about?"

_Nothing just some, uhm- ghost stuff. _Giotto said with an uncertain smile. Tsuna sighed again. _Oh yeah by the way, where are Yamamoto and Gokudera?_

"They have cleaning duty." Tsuna said as he bit on a sandwich he bought. "Gokudera-kun fought with Yamamoto and made a huge mess with his dynamites so the two of them might take time before coming here."

Giotto sweat dropped. _I see. I guess I could say they never change even in the span of 400 years._

"They were like that before too?" Tsuna asked with interest as he looked at his ghost ancestor.

_Yeah, G. would always blow up the mansion the seven of us were living in when he got angry with Asari. _Giotto said recalling his memories fondly. _But of course that was when we were only teenagers. He began to mellow with age as time passed by._

"Well, that's good to hear." Tsuna said smiling. "But you know Giotto-san you're beginning to talk like an old grandfather."

Giotto sweat dropped. _That's because I am an old grandfather._

"I know, but I keep forgetting that especially since you look like you're barely 30." Tsuna said as he finished his sandwich and moved on to his juice box.

_I'll take that as a compliment. _Giotto said with a smile as he watched Tsuna eat. Suddenly a vision of the young brunet sitting alone in his bed looking out of the window flashed in his mind.

"What?" Tsuna said when he saw Giotto looking at him.

_Tsunayoshi you-_ Giotto began but then he was interrupted when the door suddenly opened.

"Why are YOU of all people eating lunch with tenth?"

"Maa… maa… Tsuna's my friend too! It's natural that I eat lunch with him!"

"Stop making excuses baseball idiot!"

Tsuna sighed at the two's actions as he stood up, about to stop them.

_Tsunayoshi if you don't mind. _Giotto said with a smile. _Can you let me handle this?_

Tsuna looked at Giotto and the 400-year old ghost thought he saw a flicker of loneliness in Tsuna's eyes but then it vanished before he could verify it. Tsuna gave Giotto a soft smile and a nod. But Giotto couldn't help but think, as he placed his hands on the brunet's shoulder overtaking him, that maybe he shouldn't have requested it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Another short chapter! On the next chapter something will happen to the precious brunet! How will everyone react! Stay tuned!


	6. Alone by the Window

**The Ghost of A Past Love**

**Chapter 6- Alone by the Window**

TIME SKIP

After classes…

"And just like that they all backed away from me!" Gokudera said as he enthusiastically recalled one of his fights against a mafia family. "They finally realized that they were no match for the Vongola!"

"That sounds interesting, Gokudera-kun." Giotto in Tsuna's body said with a smile while in the inside Tsuna sweat dropped. _Scar_ y.

"Ahaha! That sounds like a fun game! What's the title?" Yamamoto asked cheerfully. Giotto chuckled while Gokudera glared at the baseball moron.

"It's not a game you idiot!" He growled then he turned to look at Tsuna with sympathetic eyes. "Jyuudaime, I sometimes wonder how you were able to put up with this lousy excuse for a man for two weeks."

"Gokudera-kun you shouldn't say that." Giotto said serenely. Beside him, Yamamoto just laughed.

Tsuna just watched as Yamamoto and Gokudera went into another one-sided argument and he couldn't help but sigh. Really, these two were like a ticking time bomb that could go off any minute. But then Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Giotto laughed at the two.

_Giotto-san seems to be having fun. _Tsuna thought before a sad look crossed his face. _That's good isn't it?_

Suddenly a memory of him sitting by his bed alone flashed in his mind. Tsuna face paled as he recalled this.

_What useless thing am I thinking now? _Tsuna thought as he shook his head. But then he stopped when he felt himself go dizzy. _What the-?_

"Yeah and-" Giotto said with a smile at Yamamoto but then he stopped talking and walking. Yamamoto and Gokudera stopped as well.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"Jyuudaime?" Gokudera also said.

Giotto's eyes widened when he felt sweat roll down the side of his face.

"Hey Tsuna are you okay? You're looking pale." Yamamoto asked worriedly.

"Jyuudaime, if you're not feeling well let's get you home quickly!" Gokudera said urgently.

"I-I'm fine." Giotto said waving off their worry. _But I'm not sure if Tsunayoshi is._

Suddenly Giotto felt a dull feeling spread all over Tsuna's body and his eyes widened even more before the light in Tsuna's eyes went out. Giotto's ghost was forcefully pushed away from the tenth's body and he watched in shock as Tsuna collapsed to the hard asphalt like a ragged-doll.

"TSUNA/JYUUDAIME!" Yamamoto and Gokudera both called out as Tsuna fell. They both ran to his side in haste.

_Tsunayoshi! _Giotto also cried out as he went to Tsuna's side. The brunet was lying down on the road both of his eyes half-open but blank. His skin was pale against the gray cement and sweat stuck his bangs to his face.

Gokudera picked up the light brunet and carried him in his arms.

"What's wrong with him?" Yamamoto asked as he placed a hand on Tsuna's forehead. The brunet was cold and clammy.

"I-I'm not sure! We should get him home first and call a doctor!" Gokudera said as he turned to Yamamoto. "You've been to jyuudiame's house before, hurry up and lead the way!"

The baseball idol nodded as he ran ahead of Gokudera who followed not far behind. Giotto also rushed beside them, keeping his eyes on the brunet in the bomber's arms.

* * *

><p>"He'll be fine." The doctor said as he took off his stethoscope and placed it in his bag. "He just collapsed from exhaustion. All he needs is some rest."<p>

"Exhaustion?" Yamamoto repeated. He turned to look at the bomber. "But why would Tsuna be exhausted?" The Italian bomber frowned not knowing too, why Tsuna would collapse from exhaustion.

"Maybe jyuudaime hasn't been sleeping well for the last couple of days?" Gokudera thought logically. "Or maybe he has a low constitution?"

"N-no this exhaustion isn't caused by lack of sleep fatigue or low health…" The doctor said as the two looked at her. "It's caused by over excursion or too much strain on one's body."

As Giotto heard this he looked at Tsuna worriedly and shifted closer to the boss. The brunet's breaths were coming out in puffs and there was a wrinkle in his forehead as sweat rolled down his face.

"I suggest you give him some hot chocolate or something with a lot of sugar when he wakes up." The doctor said as she headed to the door. "It will replenish his energy much faster."

"I-I see, thank you doctor." Yamamoto said as the female physician left.

"You're welcome. Take care, now boys." She said closing the door of Tsuna's room behind her. There was a short silence when she left.

"What do we do now?" Yamamoto asked as he turned to the bomber. Gokudera looked at the clock on Tsuna's bed side. It was 6:58 in the evening.

"Do you know if jyuudaime lives with anyone at the moment?" Gokudera asked his tone unusually quiet.

"No, Tsuna lives here alone." Yamamoto said. Gokudera's eyes widened.

"He lives alone, in this two-storey house meant for 2 or more people?" Gokudera asked incredulously.

"A-ah, he said this was the dream house of his parents. He came to Japan just to visit it." Yamamoto said, recalling his conversation with Tsuna a long time ago.

"But then, where are tenth's parents?" Gokudera asked suspiciously.

"His mom is already dead. " Gokudera winced. "And I don't know what happened to his dad." Yamamoto said with a frown. Saying it out loud like that, he really doesn't know much about Tsuna.

_Tsunayoshi hasn't seen his father for nine years. Although he drops in once every three years it would always be when Tsunayoshi is asleep. _Giotto wanted to say, but of course no one heard him.

"So who did Tsuna live with before he came here?" Yamamoto wondered out loud.

"I did research on that." Gokudera said proudly. "The tenth was with Vongola Nono for most of his life."

"Vongola Nono?" Yamamoto asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"The ninth." Gokudera hissed at the baseball idiot. "Jyuudaime's grandfather."

"Oh I get it!" Yamamoto said with a grin as a light bulb lit up in his head. "Tsuna's the tenth and his grandfather's the ninth! Hahaha! How awesome!" He said cheerfully.

Giotto watched with amusement as the two began their one-sided quarrel once more. But then the amused look in his face dropped when he looked at Tsuna.

_Tsunayoshi please wake up soon. _Giotto said as his eyes strayed to the brunet who was on the bed.

* * *

><p><em>I've always… always been staring out of that window.<em>

_Ever since I was five when I first came into the mansion I would always stare at that window. I'd sit there on my queen-sized bed with my blankets all around me, under the cool roof of my room and I would always turn to that window. Always, I'd look through that window._

_Everything around me is always so solitary, so lonely, and so quiet. And when I looked out of that window I'd see the life that I wanted to have. I'd see the servants playing around with their kids whom they sometimes brought to work, and I'd see those kids playing with other kids. A life that I knew I no longer had a right to._

_I'm sure you'd wonder why, why I would always stare out of that same window. To me, that window is a boundary. It serves as the difference between my world and theirs; it serves as a line between light and dark. And guess what, all of those servants, all of those kids… they're all in the light. While I'm right here on the other side of the window, in that place one would call dark._

_Right now, I'm staring out of that window again only this time with a different view. Outside I can see familiar people I have met. I can see Yamamoto, and Gokudera-kun. I can see my teachers and my classmates… All of them were in the light… all of them except me._

_I turn my sights away. I couldn't stand seeing them out there while I remained in my solitary confinement. I turn instead towards the seat that was always by my bed side. The one a familiar ghost always sat in no matter the situation. I turn but then I faltered. No one was there._

_I'll be here as long as you need me to… _

Liar…

_It's not like I'm going to go somewhere far away soon, anyway._

All lies…

_I turn my head once more to the windows and sure enough he was there, he was there… on the other side of that window… on the other side of the boundary of light and dark… He was there alongside everyone else._

_Unable to take it, I bury my head on my blankets, slowly sinking into depression. Now… I truly have no one…_

Tsuna groaned as he shifted in his bed slightly. He opened his eyes slowly before closing it again, irritated by the light in his room. He pulled the blankets over his head, wanting to get some more sleep but then he was distracted by the smell of burning.

"Ahaha! Gokudera it's burning!" Came a familiar voice.

"S-Shut up idiot! I can see that!" Came an irritated voice.

There were a lot of sounds coming from the kitchen followed by a scream of surprise.

"Ahaha! Now it's on fire!"

"S-stop pointing out useless things and help me!"

Tsuna's eyes widened when he heard even more noises downstairs and the smell of burning intensified. The brunet immediately threw away his blankets and jumped down his bed. However the sudden action caused nausea to hit him hard. Tsuna toppled down to the floor heaving.

_Tsunayoshi? _Came a familiar voice. Tsuna looked up and his eyes met the sky blue ones of Giotto. The blonde had gone through the door when he heard a small thud. _Tsunayoshi, are you all right? _He asked, worry evident in his tone.

"I-I'm fine." Tsuna said as he pushed himself away from the cold ground of his bedroom. "Anyway what's happening down there?" He asked as he placed a hand on his head. An amused smile lit up Giotto's features as he looked at the door.

_They're trying to cook dinner for you. _Giotto said in amusement.

"Cook…dinner?" Tsuna said his eyes widening.

_Well, actually more like burn down the kitchen but you get what I mean. _Giotto said with a shrug.

"Why are they doing that?" Tsuna asked in a horrified voice.

_They were getting hungry, and besides…_ Giotto turned to look at Tsuna with a smile. _They didn't want you to wake up to an empty house …_

Tsuna's face flooded with color as Giotto said that. _So they do care…_

**Only because he's here…**

Tsuna's eyes widened when he heard that voice in his head again. But then he was distracted when…

"Uhm, is the fire supposed to grow big when we douse it with water?"

"I-Idiot!"

Tsuna's eyes widened this time for a completely different reason.

_HIIIII! My kitchen is going to burn down! _He thought as he stood up and made his way to the door. But then he suddenly lost his footing and he fell down on the floor again, hard.

THUD!

"Hey did you hear that?" Came Gokudera's voice. "Jyuudaime must be awake!"

"Really?" Came a relieved voice. "That's a relief."

"You stay here, I'll check on him." Gokudera said. "Handle everything properly okay you idiot?"

"Ah!" Yamamoto said with enthusiasm. There were sudden footsteps of a person coming out of the kitchen and rushing up the stairs.

"JYUUDAIME!" Gokudera said enthusiastically. But then he faltered when he saw the brunet on the floor.

"Ow… ow…." Tsuna said as he rubbed his nose. Gokudera immediately rushed to his side.

"Jyuudaime are you okay?" The bomber asked worriedly as he helped Tsuna up. Tsuna gave the other boy a reassuring smile as he leaned against his bed for support.

"I-I'm fine." Tsuna said sighing. Behind Gokudera, he could see Giotto also looking at him worriedly. Tsuna just waved a 'don't worry' hand at the other.

"Are you sure you're all right jyuudaime?" Gokudera asked when he extended a hand and helped the other back into his bed. "You suddenly collapsed back there and… you wouldn't wake up no matter what we did."

"U-uhm yeah, I'm sure." Tsuna said and then he smelled that burning scent again. "Gokudera-kun what were you and Yamamoto doing in my kitchen?" Tsuna asked trying to keep his voice below hysterical and above curiosity.

Gokudera blushed in embarrassment. "W-well you see, the doctor told us to make you some hot chocolate when you woke up so-"

Tsuna's jaw dropped, that burning smell was from them making a cup of hot chocolate?

"We managed to make you some hot chocolate, well mostly me since the idiot only knows how to make stupid tea…" Gokudera continued. Tsuna sighed in relief, so the burning smell wasn't from the hot chocolate. "And when we managed to make three cups hot chocolate, the baseball idiot decided to make you dinner as well. Of course seeing as the idiot probably knew nothing about cooking I took the honors of doing it myself but then…" Gokudera became silent as he scratched his cheek in embarrassment.

_Things went downhill from there…_ Giotto finished for the silver-head as he sat on Tsuna's bed. Tsuna sighed but then after a few moments he slowly began to laugh. Giotto and Gokudera's eyes both widened when they heard this. Even Yamamoto, who was in the kitchen, seemed to have stopped to listen.

Tsuna wiped away the tears on the corner of his eyes as his laughing slowly died down. He turned to Gokudera with a small smile. "So? Were you and Yamamoto able to make something?"

Gokudera blushed once more, and Yamamoto was heard laughing down at the kitchen because he seemed to have heard what Tsuna asked.

The brunet couldn't help the smile that lit his face as he stood up. "Oh well, let's see the damage done to the kitchen first before we decided what to eat…"

* * *

><p>"It's that bad, huh?" Yamamoto said when he saw Tsuna's expression when he went down to the kitchen with Gokudera's help. The brunet almost toppled over in shock when he saw the blackened stove and floor of his kitchen.<p>

"J-jyuudaime! I-I'm so sorry!" Gokudera said as he led Tsuna to the chair and then banged his head on the floor. The brunet was snapped out of his shock when Giotto touched his arm and pointed at Gokudera. The brunet immediately stood up and stopped the actions of the bomber.

"G-Gokudera-kun, why are you doing that?" Tsuna asked when he steadied the boy by his shoulders.

Gokudera looked up his forehead red from banging it on the floor. "It's because I have displeased jyuudaime! I must harm myself while apologizing as punishment!"

Tsuna sweat dropped as he said, "I forbid you to do that. When you apologize please just do it in a normal way without harming anyone especially yourself." He said.

"I-I understand." Gokudera said as he sat on the floor while kneeling, a determined look in his face. He bowed in a very low manner at Tsuna's direction. "GOMENASAI JYUUDAIME!" He shouted making the brunet jump at the sudden loudness.

Yamamoto chuckled while Tsuna placed a hand over his heart. "I-It's fine." The young boss said. "Let's order take out for dinner instead." Tsuna said as he reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone.

"Awesome!" Yamamoto said as he approached Tsuna.

"As expected of jyuudaime, thinking fast in a situation like this!" Gokudera said his eyes sparkling with respect for his boss. Tsuna sweat dropped.

"What food do you guys want?" Tsuna asked the two. "Pizza or some beef stew? Or what about sushi?"

"I'll have what jyuudaime's having!" Gokudera said.

"If we're having sushi you can call our place." Yamamoto said cheerfully. "My dad might give a discount."

"A discount sounds nice." Tsuna said, although he actually had an unlimited cash of money in the bank. Yamamoto nodded as he gave Tsuna their number and told Tsuna that he'd talk to his dad. The brunet gave the phone to his classmate who grinned at him.

"Yoh dad, it's me." Yamamoto said when the person on the other line picked up. "Yap, I'm staying in a friend's place at the moment. Actually we're about to have dinner… can you make a takezushi special for us?" Then Yamamoto grinned. "Of course we're going to pay! Geez dad!"

There were a few silent nods from Yamamoto before the baseball boy finally said goodbye.

"Well dad said that he's going to give you a discount Tsuna since you let me stay in your house for a while." Yamamoto said as he gave Tsuna back his phone.

"As he should!" Gokudera said crossing his arms. Tsuna sweat dropped as he looked at the clock. It was 8:53 pm.

_It's late. _Tsuna thought with narrowed eyes._ When they leave I should accompany them back, there's a chance that those assassins might attack._

As though reading his mind, Giotto placed a hand on Tsuna's shoulder while saying: _Be careful. _The brunet could only nod.

* * *

><p>"That tasted great Yamamoto!" Giotto in Tsuna's body said. He was currently overtaking the brunet because Tsuna insisted that he should taste the sushi Yamamoto's father made.<p>

"Haha! Thanks Tsuna!" Yamamoto said as he finished up on his own sushi dish beside him Gokudera grunted in approval. After eating, Giotto immediately left the brunet's body not wanting to over-exert the teen again. Tsuna sighed when the numb feeling left his mind and he faced his friends with a slightly strained smile.

"It's getting late, you guys should get home." He said.

"We'll help you clean up first, tenth!" Gokudera said but Tsuna shook his head.

"No, you guys should really get home." As he said that he stood up. "I'll accompany you guys so let's get going."

Yamamoto and Gokudera raised an eyebrow at the other teen's insistence. They also stood up from their seats.

_Tsunayoshi, I'll come too. _Giotto said to the brunet. Tsuna nodded as he shut off the lights in the kitchen and headed to the front door.

Gokudera and Yamamoto went out of the door leaving Tsuna to lock up. When Tsuna was done the three of them began walking to the direction of Yamamoto's house first.

"Jyuudaime, what are you going to do with your stove?" Gokudera asked guiltily. Tsuna thought for a moment.

"I guess I'm going to throw it out tomorrow morning before I leave for school." Tsuna said. "Then when I come home I'll get a new one."

"We're really sorry about destroying it Tsuna." Yamamoto said sheepishly. Tsuna just shook his head.

"It's fine. It was for a good cause anyway." The brunet said. Beside him, Giotto smiled in approval.

The three of them continued walking in companionable silence and before long they reached Yamamoto's house.

"Thanks for walking me home you guys!" Yamamoto said with a grin. He then turned to Tsuna. "Take care Tsuna!" He said as he ruffled the brunet's hair affectionately. Tsuna blushed while Gokudera began muttering a string of profanities at Yamamoto. The baseball idol just laughed as he entered his house.

"Let's get going Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said to the bomber.

"You don't have to walk me to my apartment jyuudaime!" Gokudera said to the brunet.

"Its fine, I was going for a stroll anyway." Tsuna lied easily.

"But then-? Who's going to walk you home?" Gokudera asked. Tsuna gave a side-way glance at Giotto who smiled.

"I'll be fine on my own." Tsuna said with a smile. Gokudera said nothing more as he continued staring at the brunet in worry. During the time Tsuna was out, he had been asking the baseball idiot on all the information regarding the teen. Yamamoto being who he is, recounted all his conversations with Tsuna from his childhood to the places he visited while he grew up.

Gokudera remembered having a confused expression on his face as he listened to what Yamamoto said. Why you ask? It's because, when Gokudera did a little research on Tsuna he learned that the brunet had never traveled to other countries (other than Japan) and had stayed in Italy most of his life. And friends? What friends was Yamamoto talking about? Gokudera idly remembered the report about Tsuna befriending a servant who turned out to be a kidnapper. After that, the brunet had confined himself in his room most of his life, never coming out, and never trusting anyone.

Gokudera even remembered breaking the mouse of the computer as he read over the files of his future boss. He also remembered nearly attacking the guy who bumped into him as he read the reports on his beloved jyuudaime. Everything about Tsuna had been so confidential and it was hard to get the information unless you were part of Vongola itself. But when Gokudera did manage to get the information he was appalled at how horrible the Decimo was being treated by his own people.

Gokudera unconsciously gripped his fist as he remembered the reports of poisoned food being sent to the decimo when he was only 7. For the servants to give a kid lethal poison! How… how cruel!

"Gokudera-kun." Came a soft voice. The bomber looked up and he saw that Tsuna had stopped in front of an apartment. "Is this the apartment you were talking about?" The brunet asked. Gokudera looked at the apartment thoroughly and realized with great embarrassment that it really was the one he was living in.

"As expected of jyuudaime!" He said his eyes sparkling in pride. The brunet smiled uncomfortably, it wasn't really him but Giotto who pointed it out.

"I'll see you then jyuudaime! Please take care on your way home!" Gokudera said waving happily at the brunet. Tsuna waved back before he turned around and left. He failed to see the worried look Gokudera was giving him.

"Jyuudaime, why are you lying to the baseball freak?" Gokudera murmured as Tsuna vanished on the next turn.

* * *

><p>TIME SKIP<p>

The next day…

Tsuna got out of his bed, his body feeling unusually heavy. Giotto was out searching for anymore of his possibly reincarnated friends again so he was home alone. The brunet sat up and looked at his window which was covered by a curtain.

Tsuna looked at it for a few minutes before he stood up abruptly his eyes shadowed by his bangs as he turned away from the window.

"Not yet…" Tsuna said softly as he went out of his room.

The young Vongola boss made his way down the stairs two at a time. He was going to take the stove out today. But then the boy sweat dropped when he realized how big it actually is.

Shaking his head, Tsuna approached the stove and began tugging it out of its place. The brunet stumbled a bit with the weight in his arms. When he arrived at the door he realized that no one was going to open the door for him.

The brunet sighed at his stupidity as he placed the stove on a side table which was conveniently vacant. He opened the door and when he was sure that it wouldn't suddenly close as he passes by, he took the stove into his arms again heading out to the garbage cans outside.

_Tsunayoshi. _Came a familiar voice. Tsuna looked up distracted, he saw Giotto floating at his side.

"G-Giotto-san." Tsuna said as he placed the stove inside the garbage can. He dusted his hands as he looked up at the ghost. "So any luck? Did you find Daemon and Lampo?"

_No. _Giotto said sighing then he looked at Tsuna in disapproval. _And you? Why did you lift that outside by yourself?_

"I'm not a kid anymore Giotto-san." Tsuna said as he placed the cover of the garbage can on top of the stove. "Maybe I should've taken it to the junk yard?"

Giotto shook his head. _You should go in and start getting ready for school. I saw G.'s incarnation leaving his apartment and heading this way._

Tsuna's eyes widened. "What? So early in the morning, too?"

_He brought you breakfast since he knows you can't cook your breakfast today. _Giotto said. Tsuna sweat dropped. It was just like Gokudera to think so logically and thoroughly about him.

Tsuna rushed into his house without another word.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the food Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said to the bomber as they went out of his house after they ate breakfast. The Italian silver-head bought a box of doughnut and two hot espressos.<p>

"It was my pleasure jyuudaime!" Gokudera said, happy that he was somehow able to make the brunet happy. The bomber was about to say something when he was interrupted by…

"Yoh Gokudera! Tsuna!" Came an overly cheerful voice. Gokudera turned to glare automatically at Yamamoto while Tsuna gave said baseball star a small smile. He still wasn't used to having so many people (2) around him. "Good morning!" Yamamoto added.

"Ohayo, Yamamoto." Tsuna said uncertainly.

"The morning was good when you weren't here." Gokudera mumbled. Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Maa… maa…" Yamamoto said with a grin as the three of them walked together. "Anyway Tsuna did you do your homework today?"

"Which homework was that?" Tsuna said nervously.

"The one on Math." Yamamoto said as he thought.

"I-I don't think I did…" Tsuna thought slowly beginning to panic.

"Don't worry jyuudaime I'll help you with it!" Gokudera said to his boss.

_That's right, and besides I'm here Tsunayoshi. _Giotto said smiling at the small brunet. Tsuna gave the two grateful looks.

"But I'm sure jyuudaime wouldn't really need my help on this! From what I heard, you're really good at trigonometry boss!" Gokudera said brightly. Tsuna faltered, it was actually Giotto who was good with trigonometry.

"Yeah Tsuna! I think we should be the one asking you to tutor us instead!" Yamamoto said cheerfully. Tsuna's smile slipped off of his face as he thought back to all the trigonometry problems he had. All of them were easily solved by Giotto.

Tsuna's eyes shadowed as the two of his companions began praising him for stuff he did not even do himself.

_Tsunayoshi are you all right? _Giotto asked, suddenly noticing the other's silence.

Tsuna smiled bitterly. "I-I'm fine. Giotto-san?"

Giotto shifted closer to the brunet. _What is it?_

"Can you take over for the moment?" Tsuna said biting his lip slightly.

Giotto's eyes widened. _What? Why?_

"I think…" Tsuna began his expression sad. "I think… the person they want to talk to… is you…"

_Tsunayoshi- _Giotto began but he was cut off when he saw Tsuna close his eyes sorrowfully. Giotto couldn't help but be drawn to the other boy as he placed both hands on Tsuna's shoulders slowly taking over the other's mind and body.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked when he looked at the brunet who had his eyes closed. Tsuna slowly opened his eyes and there was a flash of orange before it vanished. Tsuna turned and smiled at Yamamoto.

"What's up?" The brunet said smiling brightly. Yamamoto blushed fiercely.

"N-nothing." Yamamoto said scratching his cheek. Giotto in Tsuna's body smiled softly at the other boy.

Meanwhile… In the deep recess of Tsuna's mind. The young brunet buried his face in his knees as he saw Yamamoto blush and Gokudera glare at Yamamoto from behind. He covered his ears when he heard Gokudera talk to Giotto about the trigonometry assignment and when he heard Yamamoto and the bomber praise him for being so smart. Tsuna couldn't help the tears that formed at the corner of his eyes as everyone talked jovially without him.

_I knew it…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay the sixth chapter right? I hope you guys enjoy the story so far… we're getting near to the climax :D Btw, the 8027 fics are still too few D:


	7. Family

**A/N: **This is quite a long chapter I hope everyone reads it to the end! I promise it isn't boring! XD

**Extreme-rain:** I don't mind if you use some of the ideas here. And that OC contest seems fun, I'll check it out when I have time.

**Belletiger: **Mukuro will show up soon. I haven't made a stage for when Lambo shows up though.

So yeah anyway I just found out (yes I'm behind times) that khr actually has a drama CD on the Primo guardians and I was like O.O Hahaha! I found it in youtube but they were all just voice dubs!

* * *

><p><strong>The Ghost of a Past Love<strong>

**Chapter 7- Family**

Tsuna, who was still being overshadowed by Giotto, Yamamoto, and Gokudera walked to the gate of Namimori happily chatting but then they stopped when they were suddenly stopped by a certain prefect.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari said as he looked at the brunet. "The time I shall defeat you is now."

_HIIIIIIIII! Giotto-san what do we do? _Tsuna gulped in the recess of his mind. Giotto gave Hibari a hard stare as the prefect stared back at him.

After a several seconds of staring which drew up a crowd, Giotto sighed and Tsuna sweat dropped at what Giotto said next. "He really is like Alaude."

"Oi! You stupid prefect, you have to go through me before you even touch jyuudaime." Gokudera said glaring at Hibari as he stepped in front of Tsuna. Tsuna watched this with wide eyes.

_He has no chance! _Tsuna said shaking his head.

"Maa… maa… calm down Gokudera." Yamamoto said grinning as he placed a hand on the bomber's shoulder. "Let's talk this through." He added as he smiled at Hibari who just looked at him nonchalantly. The crowd that had gathered began whispering excitedly.

"Hibari-san is challenging Sawada-san?"

"Will Sawada even have a chance?"

"Yeah, I mean those arms look like they will be broken in seconds."

"He looks as fragile as a toothpick."

Tsuna sulked as he heard these comments. Giotto couldn't help but chuckle. _So his name is Hibari? _Giotto thought amused.

Hibari, who was getting impatient, pointed his tonfa threateningly at Tsuna's neck.

"Fight me." His said coolly. Gokudera glared at the prefect intensely and was about to grab Hibari's tonfa but Tsuna stopped him with a small smile.

"Gokudera-kun, just stop." Giotto in Tsuna's body said. "Let me handle this." Gokudera looked at Tsuna uncertainly before stepping away. In the recess of his mind, Tsuna watched the scene curiously.

"Why do you want to fight me so much Hibari-san?" Giotto said quietly his expression serene. Tsuna's eyes narrowed as he looked at Hibari through Giotto's perspective.

"You interest me herbivore." Hibari said with a smirk. "Now let's stop the chit-chat and start fighting." And with that said Hibari swung his tonfa at Tsuna who side-stepped perfectly. Gasps were heard and there was even a small applause as everyone slowly stepped back giving the two fighters some space.

Hibari frowned as he continued swinging his tonfas at Tsuna who just kept evading the other's advances. There was a blank look in Tsuna's face as he continued to evade. Meanwhile the real Tsuna was frowning on the inside. He didn't like fighting.

Giotto could feel the disapproval of the Tsuna inside of him and he sighed. "Tsunayoshi, I'm sorry about this but knowing Alaude you and he would've still fought in the end." He whispered to himself quietly. Tsuna nodded as he watched himself execute such flawless moves.

Hibari was getting more annoyed as Tsuna dodged every single one of his attacks. "Why don't you attack me?" He growled. Giotto raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I will." Giotto said. He jumped and stepped on Hibari's tonfa just as it was about to hit him. He placed both hands on Hibari's shoulder and did a back flip causing him to land behind the prefect. However, before Hibari could turn around and react, Giotto hit the other boy at the back of his neck.

Hibari's eyes widened when he felt his arms and legs go numb and he landed on the field with a thud. All around there were gasps and shouts of surprise. Giotto looked at Hibari's unmoving form and he leaned down with a small smile.

"Hah, I can't believe I actually beat you, Alaude." Giotto said with a chuckle as he stared at the prefect who glared at him from his position.

"Stu…pid… herbi…vore." Hibari said glaring at Giotto but his eyes widened when Giotto kept smiling at him. Giotto's eyes softened.

"You're still too young, Alaude." Giotto said in a serious tone. Hibari got over his moment of shock and continued glaring at Giotto but this time the glare was different. Tsuna, in his mind could see that this time it held respect.

"Who is this…? Alaude?" Hibari growled out of curiosity. Giotto didn't answer and just continued looking at Hibari. Then he smiled and patted the prefect on the head before standing up. He looked around and saw people gapping at him, even Gokudera and Yamamoto were looking at him with wide eyes.

"Hm?" Giotto said slightly tilting his head; Tsuna blushed at his ancestor's lack of shame. Many girls' face became red and before long there were shouts of awe and loud applause.

"Tsuna you were amazing!" Yamamoto said as he and Gokudera rushed to the brunet's side. He placed an arm around Giotto and gave him a one-armed hug. Tsuna blushed deeply at this while Giotto just laughed.

"Oi! Get your hands off jyuudaime!" Gokudera said pulling Yamamoto's hand away.

"Maa… maa… we're all friends here now, aren't we?" Yamamoto said with a big grin.

In his mind…

Tsuna couldn't help but sigh as his… friends… continued to argue. But then Tsuna's eyes shadowed.

_Friends. What a strange word that is._ Tsuna thought as he looked at the two through Giotto's eyes. He hugged his legs close to his chest. _But then, are they really __**my **__friends?_

As he thought that, Tsuna couldn't help but look at Gokudera and Yamamoto through Giotto's eyes. Both of them were congratulating Tsuna, Gokudera with respect shinning out of his eyes and Yamamoto with awe and admiration.

Even though the two were looking at his face, and at his eyes they weren't actually looking at him.

_They're looking at someone else. _Tsuna said as he smiled with his eyes shadowed. No one noticed the tears that slid down his face as he buried himself in darkness.

_They're not looking at me…_

* * *

><p>Tsuna walked through the halls of Namimori High with Gokudera and Yamamoto at his side. As he walked, people stared shamelessly at him. Tsuna was uncomfortable at their stares. He didn't know if they were full of hatred or just plain curiosity.<p>

"Oi stop staring at jyuudaime!" Gokudera shouted at one boy who was really staring at Tsuna.

"Maa… Gokudera they don't mean any harm." Yamamoto said in a carefree voice.

Giotto looked at the two in amusement before he looked at Tsuna in worry. The brunet had become quiet and distant once more.

_Tsunayoshi, is this okay with you? _Giotto asked as he looked at the people who were staring at his successor.

Tsuna who looked like he was thinking deeply snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at Giotto.

"It's fine…" Tsuna said slowly as the smile on his face slowly slipped off. It was replaced by a sad look that made Giotto's eyes widen.

_T-Tsunayoshi? _Giotto said. Gokudera and Yamamoto also turned to the brunet when they heard his soft voice. The brunet looked forward blankly. He looked at the people looking at him and a bitter smile graced his features.

"Its fine… because…" Tsuna continued as his eyes were shadowed. "…because the one those people are looking at…"

Tsuna looked at his hands as he continued to smile mockingly. "…is not me."

Gokudera and Yamamoto's eyes widened at the brunet's expression. Why did it seem like that the expression on the teen's face made their hearts feel like it was being stabbed a hundred times?

But then they were distracted when the bell rang.

"Ah, look at that it's time for classes." Tsuna said with a small smile; however his conflicting eyes were still hidden beneath his bangs as he said, "Let's go."

Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at Tsuna's back as he walked onward. They exchanged looks with each other. They wanted to say something to the brunet, to comfort him or possibly reassure him, but what were they reassuring him of?

Giotto watched his successor with wide eyes. What was wrong with Tsuna? Did something happen? He continued looking at the brunet's leaving back in confusion. Suddenly the memory of Tsuna looking at him with a heart breaking face flashed in his mind.

_What? Are you going to leave me too?_

Giotto's eyes widened when he heard that. He looked at Tsuna's retreating back and somehow he felt that… This time…

…It was Tsuna who was going to leave…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile… In the disciplinary committee room…<p>

"That kid was so EXTREME!" Came a loud voice in Hibari's office. The prefect was sitting in his arm chair with an annoyed expression on his face.

"What are you doing here herbivore?" Hibari said glaring at the white-haired boxer in front of him.

"Hibari!" Came the enthusiastic shout of the said person. "What was that kid's EXTREME name?"

Hibari stood up as he pointed his tonfa at the boxer. "That kid is my target." He said frowning at the bleach-haired teen. Said teen roared with laughter.

"Calm down Hibari!" He shouted. "I just want him to join my EXTREME boxing club!"

Hibari huffed as he took back his tonfa while the white-haired teen continued looking at him. Several extreme seconds later…

The boxer was still looking at Hibari with an EXTREME grin, this made the prefect annoyed.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari said as he turned his chair away from the boxer. He would never admit it, but the grin was creeping him out.

"What an EXTREME name!" The white-haired shouted as he punched the air. "Tell him that I, SASAGAWA RYOHEI, am about to go after him! He must EXTREMELY join the boxing club."

"You're too noisy." Hibari said as he picked up a book on his desk and began reading it. But Ryohei did not seem to hear him because he continued to shout in his office. A vein popped in the prefect's head as Ryohei continued shouting about 'extremeness'.

"Shut up." Hibari said and this time his warning was accompanied by a tonfa to the other's face.

"THAT WAS AN EXTREME THROW!"

"Which idiot let this idiot in?" Hibari growled.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was sitting in class looking at the teacher absent-mindedly, he did not notice the worried stares directed at him by three people-2 boys and one ghost-. Yamamoto was looking at Tsuna with concentration, trying to figure out what was on the other boy's mind and what made him pull such a lonely face. He was concentrating so hard that he did not hear the teacher calling him (about five times).<p>

While Gokudera was looking at Tsuna's back trying to understand what the feeling of dread he was feeling meant. He thought that here in Namimori Tsuna was happy, after all why else would he smile so bright every morning? But then the things Tsuna had said and the face he made earlier, made it seem like otherwise.

Giotto looked at Tsuna with utmost concern as the teen continued to look on blankly. What did Tsuna mean by what he said earlier?

"Okay." The teacher said sighing and giving up. "Since no one is obviously listening anymore," As he said this he looked at Yamamoto. "I want you all to get your notebooks and answer the questions I'm going to write on the board." The whole class groaned as they unwillingly took out their notebooks and pens.

Tsuna reached into his bag and absent-mindedly took his notebook. As the teacher began writing the questions on board there was silence as everyone scribbled into their own notebooks. Tsuna looked into his notebook blankly not knowing what to write.

Thirty minutes later…

"Okay pass." The teacher said as he went around collecting the notebooks in front. He shifted his gaze on each notebook slowly but then he stopped when he saw Tsuna's. He sighed as he looked up. "Sawada see me later after classes."

Tsuna looked up stunned before he nodded. Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at the teacher curiously. The teacher left as he signaled for snack time. The students immediately stood up from their seats chattering excitedly about the fight this morning and about the curry bread that was for sale in the cafeteria. Gokudera and Yamamoto immediately walked towards Tsuna's desk.

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto called out gently to the brunet. Tsuna looked up automatically and he placed an uncertain smile on his face. It seems like he finally snapped out of his trance. Giotto couldn't help but sigh in relief.

Gokudera frowned as he saw sweat on the sides of Tsuna's face. "Jyuudaime, are you all right?"

"Eh?" Tsuna said. "I-I'm okay." He said when he looked at his… friends.

"Are you sure? You were acting a bit strange a while ago." Yamamoto said as he looked at the boy's pale face.

"O-oh that, that was nothing… I was just talking to myself." Tsuna said with another uncertain smile. Yamamoto and Gokudera exchanged looks once more.

"Tsuna, is there something you're not telling us…" Yamamoto asked but then he saw the look in Gokudera's face. "…or me?" He whispered the last part.

Tsuna's eyes widened. "W-what are you talking about?" Tsuna said shaking his head slightly. "I-I'm not hiding anything…" He said the last part softly. Gokudera bit his lip at Tsuna's obvious lie.

Yamamoto noticed Gokudera's expression and he was about to say something but then he was interrupted.

"ARE YOU EXTREMELY HERE SAWADA?" Came a very loud voice.

"Eh?" Tsuna said as the door to their classroom busted open. An unknown person entered the classroom.

_Knuckle? _Giotto said surprised by the sudden appearance of the boy.

_Eh? Knuckle-san? _Tsuna said as he looked at the senior. The senior had white hair opposite to Knuckle's black one, and he also had tanned skin opposite to Knuckle's pale one. However that unknown boy had the same strong jaw, face, and body as Knuckle.

_And he seems to be a boxer, like Knuckle-san used to be. _Tsuna thought as he saw the boxing gloves on the boy's hands.

"Ah!" Ryohei suddenly said pointing at Tsuna's direction. Gokudera tensed, Yamamoto raised a curious eyebrow, while Tsuna and Giotto both flinched.

Ryohei approached them with purpose in his eyes. Gokudera let his guard up as he took up a fighting stance in front of Tsuna. Ryohei didn't seem to notice as he stared at Tsuna. The brunet shivered a little as Ryohei stopped and opened his mouth to speak.

"Do you…" He began. "Do you EXTREMELY know where Sawada is?" He shouted. Gokudera and Tsuna anime-fell while Yamamoto chuckled, Giotto smiled fondly at the boxer.

"What's wrong?" Ryohei said when he noticed Gokudera glaring at him while Tsuna avoided his stare.

"Hahaha! Why are you looking for Tsuna, sempai?" Yamamoto said grinning at the bleach-haired boxer.

"It's because I want him to join the EXTREME boxing club!" Ryohei shouted as he pumped his fist to the air energetically.

"No way am I gonna let jyuudaime join that sweaty club of yours turf-top." Gokudera retorted as he took out his dynamites. Tsuna's eyes widened.

"What did you just EXTREMELY call me?" Ryohei roared at Gokudera's face. Before Gokudera could retort however, Tsuna had reached out and grabbed the boy on the sleeve.

"Stop that." Tsuna said firmly. Gokudera looked at his boss uncertainly and he saw Tsuna eyeing his dynamites with apprehension. With a sigh, Gokudera hid his weapons from sight. Tsuna looked relieved as he released is grip on Gokudera.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna said tiredly as he looked at another one of Giotto's old friends.

"Oh? Is that EXTREMELY so?" Ryohei said as he grinned widely as Tsuna. "You're the EXTREME kid that beat Hibari? You look small!" Tsuna sulked while Gokudera glared at Ryohei.

"What did you call jyuudaime you bastard?" Gokudera said yelling.

"Maa…" Yamamoto said grabbing hold of the silver-head and trying to calm him down. Tsuna placed a hand to his forehead as he tried not to get upset over being called small. Ouch, that hurt his manly pride.

Beside him, Giotto chuckled. A small smile graced Tsuna's lips as he heard that. Oh well, at least Giotto was having fun.

"Anyway Sawada!" Ryohei said as he turned back to looking at Tsuna. "Let's have an EXTREME spar when you join the boxing club!"

"What?" Tsuna said his jaw-dropping. "I didn't even agree to joining yet!"

"You don't have to say it out loud!" Ryohei said as he looked at Tsuna firmly. "I can EXTREMELY see it in your eyes that you want to join!"

_No I don't! _Tsuna said horrified. Yamamoto laughed again while Gokudera glared at Ryohei muttering profanities under his breath.

"Look I-" Tsuna began uncertainly. But then he was interrupted when the school bell rang and the students flooded inside.

"Onii-chan!" Came a girl's voice. Tsuna and his companions looked at the owner of the voice and they saw a very pretty orange-haired girl looking at Ryohei. Beside her was a dark-haired frowning beauty.

"Onii-chan, what are you doing here?" Kyoko Sasagawa, sister of Ryohei Sasagawa, asked. "Don't tell me you're forcing someone to join the boxing club again?"

Tsuna and his… friends… sweat dropped at that. So Tsuna wasn't the only one Ryohei scouted before. Giotto continued to watch the scene in amusement. It was so like Knuckle to be extreme.

"I wasn't forcing anyone to join Kyoko!" Ryohei said. "Sawada wants to extremely join! I can see it! But he's in denial!"

Tsuna sweat dropped. _You're the one who's in denial, onii-san. _Tsuna thought but then his eyes widened when he realized what he called Ryohei.

"Mou, so you are forcing Sawada-kun to join!" Kyoko said to her brother with a sigh. Ryohei blushed, totally giving himself away.

"No I'm not!" He shouted as he began shouting random stuff again. Kyoko took things into her own hands.

"Hai… hai…" Kyoko said with a sigh as she pushed her brother out of their classroom.

"Kyoko wait-" But Kyoko closed the door in her brother's face as she went back to where Tsuna and the others were.

"EXTREME!" Came the voice from outside of their classroom. Everyone flinched at the loudness.

"Gomen, Sawada-kun." Kyoko said as she looked at Tsuna. "Onii-chan can be a bit over-enthusiastic sometimes."

"A-ah, no it's fine." Tsuna said as he snapped out of his thoughts. Kyoko smiled at him.

"My name is Sasagawa Kyoko by the way, and that was my brother, Sasagawa Ryohei." Kyoko said referring to the boxer who was there a while ago. "And this person next to me is my best friend Kurokawa Hana."

Hana raised an eyebrow at Tsuna who just smiled at her uncertainly. But then Tsuna drifted off into his mind again as he remembered his thoughts earlier.

_Onii-san… kah? _Tsuna thought bitterly. _That's something I haven't said in a while._

Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Giotto noticed the bitter expression on Tsuna's face and they immediately got worried. Gokudera and Yamamoto did not know what was wrong with the boy but Giotto had a vague idea of what was wrong.

_Don't think about him. _Giotto said soothingly as he placed a gloved hand on his successor's head. Tsuna's expression became tight.

"Arre? What's wrong Sawada-kun?" Kyoko asked when she saw Tsuna's expression. Tsuna snapped out of it and he smiled at Kyoko sheepishly.

"Gomen…" Tsuna said. "It's just that… it's my first time seeing siblings acting so differently from each other." Tsuna said making it up at the last second. Gokudera looked at Tsuna not buying it while Yamamoto just frowned. Giotto sighed.

Kyoko giggled. "Well, yes my brother and I do act differently from each other." She said.

"Too differently." Hana said as he crossed her arms.

"Hana!" Kyoko scolded lightly. But then she turned back to looking at Tsuna. "Siblings tend to be like that. They seem to be the polar opposite of each other most of the times."

"I see." Tsuna said smiling slightly.

"Why do you wonder Tsuna-kun? Do you have a nii-san as well?" Kyoko asked curiously. Tsuna flinched at the word, an action his friends did not miss.

"No, I'm an only child." Tsuna said still smiling but then he dropped his smile when he added, "Although, there was someone I treated like a brother before."

Giotto clenched his fist as he remembered that servant boy. Yamamoto looked confusedly at Gokudera who seems to be thinking about something.

"Oh?" Kyoko asked. "Really? Where is he now? Is he doing well?"

Tsuna's eyes widened before he closed it sorrowfully. "Well, he's dead."

Kyoko clamped a hand to her mouth. Hana and Yamamoto looked remorseful but Gokudera seemed to have realized something.

"I'm sorry." Kyoko said consolingly. Tsuna was about to say something but Gokudera interrupted.

"Don't be." Gokudera said angrily. Everyone looked at the Italian curiously. "Don't be sorry for that sick bastard."

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto said shocked that the bomber would go that far. Tsuna and Giotto's eyes widened. Gokudera knew?

_It must be from the Vongola database. _Giotto said interrupting Tsuna's confused thoughts. _He must've put two and two together._

Tsuna's eyes shadowed. "Ah, as one would expect from Gokudera-kun." Tsuna muttered.

"Have you met him then? Sawada's so called brother?" Hana asked suspicious. "The way you talk about him, it seems like you know him."

Gokudera placed both hands on his pocket as he glared at the floor. "I haven't met him…" Gokudera said.

"Then why-?" Kyoko asked but then Gokudera's angry expression silenced her.

"I haven't met him but I have heard or more likely read of him…" Gokudera said spitefully. Hana and Kyoko exchanged looks while Yamamoto looked at Gokudera curiously. Meanwhile, Tsuna was biting his lip on his seat. None of his other classmates seem to notice since they were too busy talking to each other. The teacher was absent as well.

"And?" Hana urged the Italian.

"That bastard, you shouldn't be sorry that he's dead." Gokudera said angrily. "He deserved to die."

Tsuna's eyes widened at what Gokudera said, even Yamamoto was looking at Gokudera in shock at his harsh words. Kyoko looked like she was going to cry at what Gokudera said and Hana glared at the bomber.

"What makes you say that, monkey?" Hana said. Gokudera ignored the monkey jibe and continued to glare at the ground.

"That guy, jyuudaime loved him so much." Gokudera said as he gave a fast glance at Tsuna whose eyes were shadowed. _I can see that jyuudaime really loved him. You didn't need to be a genius to see that._

Yamamoto, Giotto, Kyoko and Hana looked at the brunet who remained quiet.

"He was just a servant too." Gokudera said finally lifting his head up. "…just a lowly and stupid servant."

"Servant?" Kyoko said. Yamamoto shrugged at her while Hana raised an eyebrow.

"Is Sawada a son of some rich bastard or something?" Hana asked but Gokudera did not answer.

"So Tsuna-kun's 'nii-san' was a servant?" Kyoko said clarifying the story. Gokudera nodded.

"Ah, he was." Gokudera said. "He was a stupid servant boy who played with jyuudaime a lot when he was young. Am I right jyuudaime?"

Tsuna did not nod nor did he shake his head. He just sat there absorbing Gokudera's story.

"Jyuudaime was alone most of the time since his father and grandfather were both working so he had no one to play with other than that servant boy." Gokudera continued. Yamamoto and the other were drawn in by the story. "But that guy… that person jyuudaime treated as an older brother, was nothing but a con-artist."

"What?" Yamamoto said not getting it.

"What do you mean by that Gokudera-kun?" Kyoko asked.

"He was a damn kidnapper." Gokudera whispered. Everyone exchanged looks; no one heard what he said.

"What did you say monkey?" Hana asked annoyed at Gokudera.

"I said he was a damn kidnapper!" Gokudera said loudly. Everyone in class turned to them, wondering what the noise was about. Tsuna's eyes widened at hearing the truth said out loud.

"K-Kidnapper?" Yamamoto said his eyes widening as he looked at Tsuna. Kyoko and Hana were also shocked as they looked at Tsuna.

"H-How-? W-what makes you say that Gokudera-kun?" Kyoko asked with wide-eyes. The bomber's eyes softened with regret as he looked away.

"At the age of seven, jyuudaime was kidnapped by that bastard." Gokudera said gritting his teeth. Yamamoto's fist unconsciously clenched as he absorbed the information with wide eyes. He was looking at Tsuna who was avoiding everyone's eyes.

"He betrayed jyuudaime's trust!" Gokudera said with a pained expression. "However jyuudaime, thank God, was able to escape just as he was being shoved out the window. The accomplices of the bastard panicked and killed him when the guardians arrived to rescue jyuudaime."

Kyoko placed a shaking hand to her mouth. "T-They k-killed him?"

"W-wait, they k-killed him… In front of Sawada when he was seven?" Hana said incredulously. All of their gazed automatically snapped at Tsuna whose eyes had widened as he recalled that night.

_Tsunayoshi. _Giotto said worriedly as he saw tears form at the corner of Tsuna's eyes. He reached out a consoling hand but Tsuna did not feel it as he sank to the depths of his memories.

"_Let me go!" He cried as he was about to escape from the restraints._

"_H-Hey w-what the-? H-how did y-you-?" The kidnapper, that was his nii-san, said shocked when he saw that Tsuna had escaped from his bind._

_Tsuna breathed heavily as he finally stumbled out of the restraints. His 'nii-san's' face hardened when he saw Tsuna escape, he took out a stun gun._

"_Come back here or else I'll kill you." He said as he glared at Tsuna with venom. The brunet shivered in fright as tears continuously poured down his face. He stepped back but then the kidnapper lounge at him. Tsuna shrieked in pain when he felt the stun gun injure his arm. He could feel the electricity travel throughout his body momentarily stunning him but not enough to knock him unconscious. Blood seeped from his right hand, it was the hand the kidnapper hit._

_The kidnapper smiled evilly as he slowly approached Tsuna. "Now I have-" But then Tsuna kicked the kidnapper who was stunned at the strong force that knocked him backwards._

"_What the-!" He said as he stood up and felt his legs shaking. "You-" But then he wasn't able to finish his sentence as his eyes widened and he fell forward. Tsuna's eyes widened when he saw blood color the floor just as the kidnapper fell._

"_N-Nii-san?" He asked fearfully as he stepped towards the fallen servant._

"_Guh…" Came the pained groan of the servant boy. He looked up at Tsuna his eyes slowly losing its life._

"_N-Nii-" Tsuna said as he reached out but the he froze when the kidnapper began laughing like a maniac. He looked at Tsuna a crazed look in his eyes as he muttered his last words._

"_You're a monster you know that?" He said as blood seeped out of his mouth. And just like that the light was out of his eyes and his head fell to the floor with a thud. The small Tsuna stood there stunned as he began to cry out loud. He cried and cried… And he didn't stop until his tears were totally gone._

"Tsuna!" Came a loud voice. Tsuna inhaled sharply as his tearful brown eyes met the worried amber ones of Yamamoto. Behind him, Gokudera, Kyoko, and Hana were also looking at him worriedly. Suddenly he felt something cold touch his face and he saw Giotto caressing his face with a concerned expression.

Tsuna couldn't help the fake smile that came to his face as he looked at them. His eyebrows were furrowed, showing what he really felt inside as he looked at them.

"I'm fine." He said in a weak tone. He ignored the tears threatening to fall. "It was a long time ago after all. I hardly remember the details." He lied.

"Sawada-kun…" Kyoko said worriedly.

"J-jyuudaime… gomenasai I-" Gokudera said shamefully bowing his head.

"Oi, Sawada you shouldn't force yourself to smile like that." Hana said with a frown. "Honestly, being kidnapped at seven…"

"Tsuna are you sure you're all right?" Yamamoto asked his voice laced with sincere worry as he brushed Tsuna's bangs to the side. A slight flush colored Tsuna's face but he just smiled tiredly at his companions.

"I'm fine." Tsuna said as he waved their worry away. "Moments like that don't stand out in my memory at all." There was silence.

"Keh, I guess Gokudera was right." Hana said with a frown. "That guy was a stupid bastard, that 'nii-san' of yours." The four of them became silent. This time, no one argued at what Hana said.

"He deserved to die." Gokudera muttered with hate. No one contradicted.

"No." Tsuna said with a sigh. Everyone looked at him in surprise, Tsuna just smiled at them. "No, he didn't deserve to die…"

"But jyuudaime he-!"

Tsuna shook his head. "No matter who he is, or what he has done… Nii-san…" Tsuna couldn't help the frown on his face. "…he didn't deserve to die that way…"

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto said at the brunet.

"Sawada…"

"Sawada-kun…"

"Jyuudaime…"

Tsuna sighed tiredly as he slumped back into his seat. His four classmates exchanged looks.

"Sawada-kun… I…" Kyoko began not knowing to say. She remembered the look Tsuna had every time she said 'nii-chan'. With an experience like that, she couldn't blame him.

"It's fine Sasagawa-san." Tsuna said when he saw Kyoko wrestling with herself on what to say. "You don't have to say anything, and don't even think of apologizing when you didn't even do anything wrong."

Kyoko blushed as she looked at Tsuna. "Y-You don't have to call me Sasagawa-san, just please call me Kyoko. You'll mix me up with my brother."

"Ah, okay." Tsuna said. "Kyoko-chan, then."

Kyoko nodded encouragingly before she took a deep breath and looked at Tsuna's pale face. "And please, call my brother 'nii-san'."

Hana, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Giotto, and Tsuna looked at her in shock.

"E-eh?" Tsuna asked unsure. Kyoko leaned in towards him and took his hands.

"I know you've been traumatized ever since then by what happened with you and the person you loved like a brother but I want to show you that there are good people out there worthy to be called 'nii-san'!" She said determinedly. "My brother is one of those people so I insist you call him nii-san as well."

Tsuna's eyes widened at what she said. "B-But I-I-" Tsuna stuttered. Kyoko smiled brightly.

"No buts." Kyoko said at Tsuna as she finally released his hands. "Please give it a chance."

Tsuna looked at her not sure what to do. He turned to Giotto who nodded at him encouragingly. He looked at Yamamoto who grinned at him and Gokudera who gave him respectable 'you-can-do-it-jyuudaime' thumbs up. Hana just shrugged at Tsuna.

"W-well if you insist." Tsuna said quietly. Kyoko beamed.

"I'll call you Tsuna-kun then, since you're part of the family now." Kyoko said still smiling. Tsuna's eyes widened at the word 'family'.

_Family huh? _Tsuna thought as he looked down and blushed. _That's something I haven't heard in a while. _He closed his eyes and an image of his mother and father flashed in his mind.

_Tsu-kun!_

_Tsuna my boy!_

Tsuna opened his eyes and he looked at the smiling faces of his… friends…

_They can be your family from now on… _Giotto whispered in the brunet's ear. Tsuna's eyes widened at that. He looked at Giotto's sky blue eyes. It expressed the honesty of his words. Tsuna smiled softly.

"Yeah, maybe they can." Tsuna replied softly.


	8. Approaching Troublemakers

**A/N: **O.O I'm so happy I got positive responses on uploading some 8027 stories which were rotting in my usb! Hahaha! My other 8027 fics, sadly enough are hand-written… and they're so long that typing them is tiring! Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this fic!

**Review Responses:**

**Lokiitama: **Translate it to French? O.O That sounds awesome! If you have the time to translate it, and if I'm not asking for too much trouble, I would be very happy that my fic is translated to French. Your welcome and thank you for loving this story of mine :D

**ReGyMi: **Mukuro will show up… soon… (*mysterious aura*)

**CJ Snow: **OMG! You… (I just updated my story today in my file and I've made progress in the -er, later parts where Mukuro already came in) and you like totally read my mind! XD But not all… -is all I can say, 'cause I don't want the readers to be spoiled.

* * *

><p><strong>The Ghost of a Past Love<strong>

**Chapter 8- **_**Approaching Troublemakers**_

LUNCH TIME

Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera were eating lunch on the rooftop as usual when suddenly…

"SAWADA!" Came a loud voice. Tsuna winced as he covered his ears. Yamamoto laughed while Gokudera choked on his food.

The door busted open and the three of them automatically looked at the intruder-I mean the newcomer. Tsuna's eyes widened when he saw Ryohei… and was he crying?

"SAWADA!" He shouted as he rushed towards Tsuna and placed an arm around him. Gokudera immediately stood up and glared at the boxer despite the fact that he was choking.

"O-Oi! W-what a-are you…" Gokudera coughed. "…d-doing t-to j-jyuudaime!" He said panting at the effort of speaking.

"SAWADA!" Ryohei said ignoring Gokudera as he patted Tsuna's back (quite harshly). "I-I E-EXTREMELY heard everything from K-Kyoko!"

"E-Eh?" Tsuna said wincing a bit at the pain on his back because of Ryohei's patting.

"Y-You can EXTREMELY call me 'nii-san'!" Ryohei said as he extremely and animatedly cried. "T-TO THE EXTREME!"

"A-ah…" Tsuna said sweat dropping. _So Kyoko-chan told him…_ "A-arigatou…" Ryohei looked at him expectantly. Tsuna gulped. "O-onii-san…"

There was silence.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted as he punched the air, no one noticed the ring with a sun symbol that shined on his fist. "I am happy that I am going to be your EXTREME brother model!"

"B-Brother model?" Tsuna said with a sweat drop. Yamamoto laughed again while Gokudera who was drinking water to calm himself down, spitted it out.

"You? A model? A brother-model no less?" Gokudera said with a skeptical look.

"YES!" Ryohei said as he looked at Gokudera. "I will be an EXTREME brother to Sawada!"

Tsuna sighed in defeat while Yamamoto shifted closer to Tsuna and placed an arm around him.

"That's great Tsuna!" Yamamoto said smiling brightly. "You finally have a good brother."

Tsuna blushed deeply at the close contact but then he closed his eyes peacefully as he leaned against Yamamoto. "Yeah."

Yamamoto looked at the brunet curiously when he leaned against him but then his expression softened when he saw the peaceful look on Tsuna's face. He smiled softly as he placed his cheek on Tsuna's head. Hopefully this was the beginning of a good relationship.

* * *

><p>Giotto walked through the halls of Namimori, looking around as he did so. He had seen the Disciplinary committee rushing about like there was an emergency. And so out of curiosity (and his hyper intuition screaming in his mind), he momentarily separated with Tsuna to investigate on his own.<p>

Giotto saw a disciplinary member pass by him and he immediately followed with no second thoughts. The disciplinary member led him to the office of the leader of the disciplinary committee.

_Ah, Alaude. _Giotto said as he entered along with the disciplinary member. The first thing he saw was Hibari Kyoya.

"President." The member said as he stood straight while looking at Hibari.

"Vice President, Kusakabe Tetsuya." Hibari said acknowledging his presence. "What is your report?"

"Hai!" Kusakabe said seriously as he took out an envelope from his disciplinary coat. "President, it seems like the ones attacking Namimori Students are the Kokuyo students."

"Kokuyo?" Hibari said an eyebrow rose threateningly. "The school from the next town?"

Kusakabe confirmed this with a nod.

"And?" Hibari asked getting impatient. "Have you caught them yet?"

Kuakabe began to look uncomfortable. "Gomen Kyo-san but… all the disciplinary members sent over are currently at the hospital… We're no match for them." He said quietly.

Hibari got annoyed and he stood up. He glared at Kusakabe who flinched. "Give me the location of their hide-out and I will deal with these troublemakers myself."

"Eh? B-But Kyo-san-!" Kusakabe began as his leader began to walk towards him.

"Give it to me, vice president." Hibari said with a frown. Kusakabe had no choice but to hand over the files to the skylark.

"Good." Hibari said as he scanned over the files. After he finished, he threw it at the couch and walked towards the door.

"K-Kyo-san where are you-?" Kusakabe asked.

"I'm going to head there right now." Hibari said. "Take care of things here."

Giotto watched the mini-Alaude with wistful and worried eyes. He had a bad feeling about where Alaude was going. Hibari who was passing by where Giotto stood paused.

_Why does it feel so cold here? _Hibari thought. He glanced at the side. There was nothing there. Giotto looked at Hibari straight in the eyes. It was a shock to see the skylark staring straight at where he was.

_Alaude. _Giotto said with a smile. _It's nice to see you again._

Hibari didn't know why he suddenly felt annoyed. He glared at the spot before he left.

"Tetsuya, make sure the air conditioner is off when you leave." He said before he closed the door, leaving the vice president staring after him in confusion.

"But isn't the air conditioner broken?" Tetsuya thought with wonder. Giotto chuckled as he began to leave as well.

* * *

><p>"Giotto-san! There you are!" Tsuna said when he saw the blonde leaning against the wall outside of their classroom casually. Thankfully, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei were too busy bickering (Yamamoto was trying to stop Ryohei and Gokudera from fighting) to notice Tsuna talking to the wall.<p>

_I'm sorry I took long. _Giotto said as he patted Tsuna affectionately. _I got worried for some reason._

A flash of intuition passed by Tsuna's eyes. "Then you felt it too?" He asked. Giotto's eyes widened.

_Tsunayoshi, you… _Giotto said. Tsuna smiled at him.

"I'm not your great-great (many greats) grandson for nothing." Tsuna said to the blonde. "So? Did you find out what was worrying you?"

Giotto nodded solemnly. _Alaude, I'm afraid that he's going somewhere very dangerous._

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna said eyes widening. THE Hibari-san was in danger?

_Ah. We should keep a close eye on the things that will happen on the next few days. _Giotto said seriously. Tsuna nodded at this.

"Tsuna." A hand was on his shoulder. Tsuna looked back immediately and he met Yamamoto's amber eyes. "Tsuna, let's get going or else we're going to be late." Behind Yamamoto, Gokudera was shouting insults at the leaving figure of Ryohei. Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Ah." Tsuna said smiling shyly at the baseball idol before allowing Yamamoto to lead him to the room. Giotto followed suit with a smile on his face. Gokudera accidentally passed through Giotto and he shivered.

"Darn the climate change." Gokudera muttered as he shivered.

* * *

><p>TIME SKIP<p>

After classes…

Tsuna gathered his things as he and Giotto kept giving each other glances.

"Tsuna are you ready to go?" Yamamoto cheerfully said as he approached the brunet. Gokudera also neared Tsuna.

"Jyuudaime let's go!" Gokudera said with a smile.

"Uh, I'm sorry guys." Tsuna said sheepishly. "But I have an appointment with the teacher remember?"

"O-oh right…" Yamamoto said.

"Kuh, that darn teacher." Gokudera said crossing his arms. "Doesn't he know that he's wasting jyuudaime's time?"

"We'll wait for you, Tsuna." Yamamoto said smiling at Tsuna.

"It's fine guys." Tsuna said smiling a bit as well with a slight blush on his cheeks. "I want you guys to go ahead. I still have something to do after I talk with the teacher." As Tsuna said this he exchanged meaningful looks with Giotto.

"Jyuudaime what is this 'something'?" Gokudera asked. Yamamoto also looked at Tsuna with interest.

"I-It's nothing." Tsuna said raising defensive hands. "U-uhm just some stuff I have to do."

Gokudera looked at Tsuna a bit hurt that Tsuna didn't trust him while Yamamoto looked at Tsuna with concerned eyes.

"Tsuna are you sure you don't need our help on whatever you're doing?" Yamamoto asked specifically. Giotto couldn't help but smile at the straight-forwardness of the incarnation of Asari.

"I'll be fine." Tsuna said smiling at them in reassurance. He slung his bag on his shoulder before he turned walked to the door. Gokudera and Yamamoto just watched him, Giotto bid farewell to the incarnated forms of his guardian by brushing his hand against their heads.

_We'll see you guys tomorrow. _Giotto said with a smile. _First we have to find out what's going on with Alaude._

Yamamoto's eyes widened as he felt a cool yet familiar touch on his forehead. Gokudera also looked up at the sudden pressure.

_What was that? _They both thought at the same time.

* * *

><p>"Sawada, I honestly don't know what to think of this." The teacher said sighing as he showed Tsuna's blank notebook to him.<p>

"Gomenasai sensei, there was just a lot of things on my mind lately." Tsuna said as he looked at his blank notebook. The teacher shook his head.

"I don't even know why you bothered submitting this." The teacher said frowning. He shoved it into Tsuna's hands. He looked at the brunet who was looking at him apologetically.

The teacher sighed again. "Okay, I'll give you another chance Sawada. But that's it, just one chance okay?"

Tsuna nodded vigorously.

"Actually this is more like a make-up activity for not doing the test." The teacher said as he took a slip of paper and began to write on it. "You'll be doing library duty for a whole week. No buts." He said as he looked at Tsuna's open mouth. Tsuna closed his mouth and nodded.

"You'll be going home late starting tomorrow." The teacher said as he handed the piece of paper to Tsuna. "Give that to the librarian tomorrow and she will monitor your behavior for me. If you miss even one session well I'm afraid I'll have to fail you on this test. Take note that it's about 50 percent of your total grade."

Tsuna nodded as he carefully placed the paper on his pocket.

"Well then Sawada good luck." The teacher said as she bid farewell to the brunet. "And don't sulk during my class again!" He called out.

"Hai!" Tsuna said as he got out of the teacher's lounge room.

_That was a bit harsh wasn't it? _Giotto asked as he met Tsuna outside of the teacher's lounge.

"Not really." Tsuna said sighing as he adjusted the bag on his shoulder.

_But you'll be coming home really late for a whole week. _Giotto said as he and Tsuna walked through the hallways together. _Will that be all right for you?_

"Yeah, sure." Tsuna said with a shrug as he ran down the stairs. "I'm used to being alone really late at night."

Giotto frowned. _What am I then? A wall? _

Tsuna chuckled. "No you're a very cheerful ghost who can't move on because of a clam."

Giotto blushed slightly at this while Tsuna continued to tease him.

_But really Tsunayoshi, you're not alone… you never are… _Giotto said to the boy who was walking in front of him. Tsuna stopped for a moment as he looked at Giotto sideways with his bangs covering his eyes.

"That sounds nice." Tsuna said with a slight smile and then he peeked at Giotto from under his bangs as he said, "But say that to me again after a week and we'll see."

Giotto watched stunned as Tsuna continued walking out of the school. Not knowing what else to say Giotto just followed him without saying anything.

* * *

><p>"Ah, thanks for the information." Tsuna said as he hung up on his cell phone.<p>

_So what did he say? _Giotto asked. _What was the information on the Kokuyo?_

Tsuna pocketed his cell phone as he looked at Giotto. "Well I guess your intuition was right to worry. It seems like the person behind the incident on attacking Namimori students is an escaped convict from Vendice."

_Somehow I knew that it was like that. _Giotto said not surprised in the least. _What else?_

"Well, the person behind the incident was a transfer student who mysteriously became the leader of all the gangs in Kokuyo in an instant." Tsuna said as he and Giotto walked. "After he became the sole and powerful leader of every gangster in Kokuyo he began attacking Namimori students."

_At random? Or was there an order of his attacks? _Giotto asked inquisitively.

"Well there is an order of attacks." Tsuna said as he looked at Giotto seriously. "Apparently, they kidnapped the prince of ranking."

Giotto's eyes widened slightly before it narrowed. _So the order of attacks is based on one of the rankings?_

"Yeah." Tsuna said seriously. "But as you know, the ranking prince was sworn into omerta: a contract that forces him into silence and whose punishment is death. So he cannot give out rankings regarding the mafia family."

Giotto nodded at this.

"From what I heard, this escaped convict was frustrated by that so he drew up an innocent ranking instead." Tsuna said as he continued to walk this time in a faster pace, Giotto followed him looking around to make sure that no one was eavesdropping on them. "He did it as a sort of a loop hole to get to the person he is targeting."

_And? _Giotto asked. Tsuna stopped as he sighed and looked straight at Giotto's face.

"He asked for the ranking of the strongest people in Namimori." Tsuna said at Giotto. The blonde did not look surprised and just stared at Tsuna seriously.

_His target… it's… _Giotto said slowly.

"…Me." Tsuna said his eyes hardening. "Of course, it's me. Who else could it be?"

_Tsunayoshi… _Giotto said at the brunet. Tsuna just shook his head and continued to walk towards the direction of his house.

"It's a bit stupid for him to think that just because I'm the Vongola Decimo that I'd be in the ranking of best fighters." Tsuna huffed.

_Yes but it's not totally unreasonable since you know most of the people in the ranking anyway. In the end, you'll be drawn out. _Giotto said. Tsuna just kept quiet his eyes looking down.

"Anyway…" Tsuna said as he walked. "Back to our original discussion, Hibari-san is in danger. No matter how good he is, I doubt he can face the escaped convicts (take note it's plural) from Vendice, alone."

_My cloud guardian is incredibly strong Tsunayoshi. _Giotto said with a smile.

"Yes I'm sure he **was.**" Tsuna said emphasizing the past tense. Giotto couldn't help but chuckle at that. Suddenly Tsuna's cell phone rang and the brunet picked it up and placed it by his ear as he looked at Giotto.

"Look," Tsuna said as he opened the gate of his house and looked at Giotto straight in the eyes. "I just have a very bad feeling about this. Hibari-san is probably the top one best fighter in Namimori and with that said he barged into Kokuyo just like that. And from what I gather Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun could also be in the ranking which makes them targets too and I-"

But then Tsuna stopped talking and his eyes widened when he saw Gokudera and Yamamoto looking at him from in front of his house. It seems like the two of them were waiting for him to come home.

Giotto saw this and he couldn't help but laugh. _You should really calm down Tsunayoshi._

Tsuna blushed rapidly.

"_Hello? Tsunayoshi-sama?" _Came the voice from the other end of Tsuna's phone.

"Er yeah?" Tsuna said as he looked away from Gokudera and Yamamoto's probing gazes.

"_Tsunayoshi-sama I know its short notice but Nono has proposed to send body guards for you over there at Japan-" _The caller aid but Tsuna interrupted him.

"No! No! Tell grandpa that I don't need any bodyguards." Tsuna whispered. "Look I'm a bit busy right now, I'll call you later." With that Tsuna hung up. He inhaled deeply before he turned to look at his friends.

"G-guys, what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked as he pocketed his cell phone.

"Well, we came here to make sure you came home alright." Yamamoto said as he scratched his cheek.

"It seems like you've been busy, jyuudaime." Gokudera said as he saw Tsuna's slightly huffed and stressed look.

"Erm, yeah a bit." Tsuna said with a slight smile. "Let's go in?"" Tsuna said as he approached the door and unlocked it. Yamamoto and Gokudera followed him inside.

_Tsunayoshi, I'll be up in your room. _Giotto said. _Let's discuss this a bit more before you sleep okay?_

Tsuna just nodded as he led Yamamoto and Gokudera to the living room.

"So Tsuna…" Yamamoto said as they were finally seated on the couch. "What were you talking about earlier? You mentioned something about Gokudera and I being on a ranking?"

Tsuna's eyes widened as he looked away. "A-ah that was nothing just some random stuff I was talking about with on the phone…"

"Jyuudaime…" Gokudera said knowing that Tsuna was hiding something from them.

"Tsuna," Yamamoto stood up and walked towards the brunet. Tsuna looked up curiously but then he blushed deeply when Yamamoto took his hands into his warm ones. "Tsuna, please tell us what's wrong, Gokudera and I, we can help you!"

"That's right tenth!" Gokudera said ignoring the fact that Yamamoto was holding Tsuna's hand, he will let it go for now. Tsuna looked up at them uncertainly. He didn't want to involve them in his problem, especially since he can almost predict that somewhere in the near future he was going to probably charge into Kokuyo himself.

"I-" Tsuna began, he looked at Gokudera's dull green eyes and at Yamamoto's warm amber ones. They were both looking at him endearingly. Tsuna shook his head and pulled away from Yamamoto's hands. Yamamoto's eyes widened and Gokudera frowned.

"It's nothing." Tsuna said looking away. "Nothing's wrong."

Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at each other just as Tsuna looked at the wall clock.

"Ah, look it's getting late." Tsuna said as he stood up. "You should get home, I'll accompany you."

"No we'll go home ourselves." Yamamoto said as Gokudera nodded but then they stopped in their tracks when Tsuna looked at them with a sad look on his face.

"No, I'll go with you." He said quietly already going to the door. "It's the least I can do."

The three of them went out of the house and when they left Tsuna waved at the second floor window to signal Giotto that he would be back soon.

* * *

><p>Tsuna came home tired as he opened the door of his house and threw himself at the couch.<p>

_Welcome home Tsunayoshi. _Giotto said as he went down the stairs and saw Tsuna.

"I'm back" Tsuna murmured. Giotto floated near his successor and looked at the boy's pale face.

_You should eat first and take a bath before you lie down._ Giotto said but then his eyes narrowed. _That's what I'd usually say but we have to make do with just eating and bathing, we have something important to discuss._

Hearing the seriousness in his predecessor's words Tsuna sat up immediately and his eyes also turned serious as he looked at Giotto. "I know." He said. He and Giotto had this similar habit to become serious when someone important to them was being targeted.

And so Tsuna rushed upstairs to take a bath while ordering take out, for now… time is of the essence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Should I update the other stories today too? XD I don't like updating at the same time cause as an author it tears me in two… Focusing on one fic and then another. Although the sudden uploading of 8027 fics was a treat to all loyal 8027 fans!

You know at the part where it was written: the beginning of a good relationship... I totally went wild over that and shouted (YES YAMAMOTO! FINALLY!) That's what happens when a person is low on 8027 :D

So guys read and review okay? XD


	9. Lies, Secrets, and Insecurities

**A/N: **We had our art project yesterday entitled free art XD! And guess what I drew? Hahaha!

* * *

><p><strong>The Ghost of a Past Love<strong>

_By ilYamaTsunali_

**Chapter 9- **_**Lies, Secrets, and Insecurities**_

The next day….

"What? Hibari-san isn't back yet?" Giotto in Tsuna's body said as he talked with a disciplinary committee member. Tsuna was too scared to talk to them himself.

"Ah." The disciplinary member said. "But that is to be expected since Kokuyo is in the next town over."

Giotto nodded as he walked away, in the process he got out of Tsuna's body. The brunet steadied himself before taking a deep breath.

"For now we don't know if Hibari-san is safe or not…" Tsuna said as he leaned in against the wall.

_But the fact that it's taking this long for Alaude, of all people, to finish… something is wrong. _Giotto said worriedly. _That guy has always been reckless; he always goes alone during missions because he believes he protects the family in an independent stance._

"Well he is the cloud guardian." Tsuna said with a small smile. "A solitary, independent, and floating cloud."

Before Giotto could answer however, two people sudden rushed up to Tsuna.

"Jyuudaime there you are!" Gokudera said as he and Yamamoto rushed up to the brunet.

"A-ah, Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna said, slightly shocked.

"Tsuna, we've been looking for you everywhere! What are you doing here?" Yamamoto asked with a slight frown.

Tsuna looked at Giotto who gave him an 'it's up to you to tell them or not' look. Tsuna avoided his two classmates' glances as he answered.

"I was just strolling around." He said in a casual tone. Gokudera and Yamamoto frowned at this obvious lie.

"Jyuudaime, please don't lie to us." Gokudera said slightly frowning. "We know something is wrong, the fact that you've been going around during breaks and in-between classes proves that something's up."

"Yeah, Tsuna." Yamamoto said his eyes looking at Tsuna worriedly. "And we know it's serious, judging by how you're acting."

"I-" Tsuna began not knowing what to say.

Yamamoto sighed as he took matter into his own hands. "Tsuna, does this have something to do with the fact that some students from another school are attacking Namimori students?"

Tsuna's eyes widened. While Gokudera gapped.

"You idiot! You're not supposed to tell jyuudaime that!" Gokudera hissed.

"H-How d-did-?" Tsuna asked his eyes wide. Gokudera faltered and his eyes widened as well. So the tenth was doing something related to that incident!

"Well, the rumors have spread throughout the school lately." Yamamoto said slightly happy that he hit the jackpot. "Although, the disciplinary committee is trying to keep it quiet."

"I-I see." Tsuna said his expression changing into one that contemplates. _Well that is to be expected especially since the ones being attacked are the people with high combat ability in Namimori._

Yamamoto and Gokudera saw the thinking look on Tsuna's face and immediately they got worried. What was the brunet not telling them?

Tsuna looked at his two friends, there was a very high possibility that the two of them were in the ranking since after all: Yamamoto was an athlete and Gokudera was a mafia trained in the art of explosives.

_I think you should tell them. _Giotto said, interrupting Tsuna's thoughts. _There's a high possibility that they are in the ranking and alerting them to the danger might help them._

Tsuna's eyes drifted over to the spot where Giotto was and he couldn't help but frown. He took a deep breath and sighed, he looked at Yamamoto and Gokudera worriedly.

"What's wrong Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, noticing the look.

"Well, guys you see…" Tsuna said slightly fidgeting and not knowing what to say. Giotto sighed as he neared his successor and overtook his body. Tsuna couldn't help but sigh in relief when he found himself back in his mind.

"Let's go somewhere more private." Giotto in Tsuna's body said seriously. Yamamoto blushed slightly while Gokudera looked at the baseball idol in confusion.

* * *

><p>"So you figured out the order of attacks?" Gokudera said his eyes widening. "As expected of jyuudaime!"<p>

Tsuna thought about the Vongola information network and sweat dropped guiltily. It was actually them who did all the work.

"And? What are these attacks based on?" Yamamoto asked. They were currently at the back of the school, away from prying eyes and eavesdropping ears.

"It's based on the ranking of the best fighters in Namimori." Giotto said as he leaned against the wall casually.

"Ranking?" Yamamoto asked.

"Best fighters?" Gokudera repeated.

"Ah." Giotto said. "And I have a strong suspicion that the two of you are somehow one of the targets."

Yamamoto's eyes narrowed. _So that was why Tsuna sounded worried at that time…_

_And from what I gather Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun could also be in the ranking which makes them targets too and I-_

"Jyuudaime, if we're in the ranking then you too must be-!" Gokudera began worriedly.

Tsuna's eyes saddened while Giotto didn't know what to say. He left the brunet's body letting him speak.

"N-No, I'm pretty sure that I'm not in the ranking Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said smiling a bit.

"What are you saying jyuudaime! Of course you are! You beat Hibari! You might as well be the rank one-!" Gokudera said indignantly.

Tsuna continued to smile as he hid his eyes beneath his bangs. "I'm not in that ranking Gokudera-kun…" _Because I'm not the one who defeated Hibari…_

Gokudera was about to argue back but Yamamoto raised a hand to silence the Italian. He could see that expression on Tsuna's face again. The expression that hid what he was thinking and what he was feeling.

He stepped closer to the brunet and placed an arm around him. Tsuna looked up slightly surprised. Yamamoto smiled down at him kindly.

"We should head back to class." Yamamoto said as he looked at Gokudera who was glaring at him for all its worth. "Or else the teacher will bite as to death." He added jokingly.

Tsuna blushed as he hid his eyes beneath his bangs once more while Gokudera shouted insults at Yamamoto for acting so close with Tsuna.

* * *

><p>Tsuna looked at his cell phone every few minutes in worry. He had requested the Vongola information Agency to call or text him when they get anymore additional information on the Vendice escapees.<p>

Gokudera and Yamamoto noticed the tension around the brunet and they looked at him once more in worry. Was the brunet hiding something more from them?

_Tsunayoshi, stop acting so jumpy. _Giotto said with a sigh. _Your friends are getting worried again. _Tsuna flinched at the words 'your friends' and he gave Giotto a small reluctant smile.

"Gomen, I just feel like the more we know about them, the better." Tsuna said playing with his fingers. "I just have a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach."

Giotto frowned, he won't admit it out loud but he also had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Suddenly Tsuna jumped when his cell phone rang, Yamamoto and Gokudera automatically stood up but Tsuna wasn't looking at them.

"Sensei, please excuse me, I have an important call!" Tsuna said as he got out of his seat, his cell phone vibrating in his hand.

"Sawada, can't you postpone that call for later?" The teacher said sighing. Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at each other then at Tsuna.

Tsuna's expression grew very serious as he said in a monotone voice, "Gomen, but this is something that can't be postponed." He said. The look in his face made the teacher drop his chalk and the students of the classroom all gaped at him. Even Yamamoto and Gokudera were taken aback.

"I-I see…" the teacher said gulping, his mouth had gone dry. "T-Then please take the call outside."

Tsuna nodded as he walked to the door purposefully with Giotto behind him. Yamamoto and Gokudera were about to follow but…

"You two sit down, you don't have an important phone call as well, right?" The teacher said annoyed that a mere middle schooler managed to scare him. Yamamoto and Gokudera reluctantly sat down, staring at the door Tsuna left in.

* * *

><p>"Rokudo Mukuro, Joshima Ken, and Kakimoto Chikusa…" Tsuna repeated intent on memorizing the names. "Those are the escaped convicts' names?"<p>

Tsuna nodded as he listened to the business-like voice on the other side of the phone. Giotto looked at the expression on his successor's face and the way the other's fist curled and uncurled.

"And? Has it been confirmed that Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato are part of the ranking?" Tsuna asked his voice dropping down an octave. The person on the other side actually stuttered.

"_A-ah yes… we have run the tests and statistics many times and from the results, Yamamoto Takeshi of Class 2-A and Gokudera Hayato of Class 2-A place 2nd and 3__rd__ in the Namimori best fighter ranking list." _The informant answered.

The expression on Tsuna's face hardened. "I understand. I will take care of it and I will send a report immediately."

"_Please do… and take care Tsunayoshi-sama." _The voice at the other end said.

"Ah." And with that Tsuna hung up. He sighed as the expression on his face relaxed and he rubbed his temples in frustration.

_Tsunayoshi. _Giotto said as he patted the other on the shoulder. _What are you planning?_

"Well, if Hibari-san doesn't come back tomorrow then I'm going over to Kokuyo to look for him." Tsuna said as he pocketed his phone. "I cannot let civilians get involve no matter how strong they are." Tsuna shivered.

Giotto expression grew stern as he said in a serious voice, _No Tsunayoshi I can't allow you to go there the way you are and alone nonetheless!_

Tsuna smiled a strained smile at the ghost beside him. "It's no big deal. Besides you will never let me go alone no matter what happens right? You'll somehow tag along as always."

_Yes I will. _Giotto said indignantly. _But I'd prefer it more if you brought Gokudera and Yamamoto with you._

Tsuna gave him a side-way glance before he turned towards the door to enter his classroom.

_Tsunayoshi! _Giotto said to the brunet. Tsuna stopped and sighed.

"I won't get civilians involved." Tsuna said firmly his back on Giotto as he entered the classroom.

Giotto sighed as the door to the classroom closed. _Tsunayoshi, sometimes you become stubborn for the wrong reasons._

* * *

><p>"Tsuna-kun." Tsuna looked up and he met the eyes of a worried Kyoko.<p>

"Ah, Kyoko-chan." Tsuna said blinking up in surprise. But then Tsuna stood up when tears filled Kyoko's eyes. "Kyoko-chan! What's wrong?" He asked in worry as he placed his hands on the girl's shoulders. Some of their classmates' attention turned to them and Hana immediately went to her side.

"I-Its nii-chan, h-he w-was a-attacked b-by…" Kyoko said hiccupping. Although it was a bit hard to understand with Kyoko sniffling, Tsuna somehow managed to hear it. The brunet's eyes widened.

"N-no way! O-onii-san was attacked?" Tsuna said his face paling. Kyoko nodded in confirmation.

"I-I thought y-you should k-know s-since you and nii-chan are friends… a-and you might g-get attacked next." Kyoko said while Hana rubbed her back in comfort. Gokudera and Yamamoto also neared them when they saw Kyoko crying. The two boys exchanged looks before they looked at Tsuna.

_This was to be expected. _Giotto said clenching his fists. _Ryohei is the captain of the boxing club and an incredibly able fighter._

"Expected or not…" Tsuna said as he gritted his teeth. "It's too much. Those people can't just go attacking anyone as they please."

The four people's gazes immediately snapped toward him. Tsuna hid his angered eyes beneath his long bangs. He settled with a frown on his face as he looked away.

"T-Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked worriedly as Tsuna retracted his hands from her shoulders.

"I'm fine." Tsuna said he said in a hollow voice. "You shouldn't worry about me Kyoko-chan, you should worry more about yourself."

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto said worriedly.

"Besides…" Tsuna said as he turned his back on the fully so that they wouldn't see the expression on his face as he said. "Those people… they won't be attacking us anymore after tomorrow."

"W-what jyuudaime-?" Gokudera asked his eyes widening.

"Sawada what are you planning?" Hana asked suspiciously.

Tsuna turned to them a smile on his face as he said, "Nothing. I just think that those people will soon be caught by the police since they are making the attacks public." He lied smoothly. Giotto frowned.

Kyoko and Yamamoto exchanged uneasy looks while Hana glared at Tsuna suspiciously. Gokudera had a frown on his face as he looked at his boss.

Tsuna dropped his smile as he looked away once more.

_They won't be attacking anymore… Because… the person they've been looking for, is now coming to them…._

_Just like they planned._

Giotto looked at Tsuna, worry in his eyes.

* * *

><p>A few hours later…<p>

"Tsuna let's go." Yamamoto said to the brunet. "We're planning to visit sempai in the hospital today."

"A-ah, b-but I have library duty today." The brunet said looking uncertainly at the teacher.

"No it's fine, you can go Sawada." The teacher said. "Everyone should go home early today. Unless the conflict with the other school is solved your punishment will be canceled."

"Really?" Tsuna said. The teacher nodded in confirmation.

"Well I guess that means I can go with you." Tsuna said as he looked at Yamamoto's grinning face. "But let's go and visit the flower shop first."

"Hm? Okay." Yamamoto said as he and Tsuna walked out of the room.

"By the way, where's Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked as he looked around. _And Giotto-san as well?_

"Oh, Gokudera was called by the teacher because he blew up a random student that was talking badly about you." Yamamoto said. Tsuna sweat dropped.

"T-That's terrible." Tsuna said. _And scary._

"Well, Gokudera will do anything for you." Yamamoto said shrugging. And then his expression turned serious as he looked ahead. "Just like how I'll do anything for you, too."

Tsuna's eyes widened as he looked at Yamamoto with a blush on his face. Yamamoto smiled at him gently.

"Don't worry about it. He said he'll meet us by the gate." Yamamoto said as he placed an arm around Tsuna. The brunet was speechless so he just nodded.

Yamamoto failed to notice Tsuna's expression turn sad as he looked down.

_If only those words were meant for me…_

* * *

><p><em>G. will do anything for you… Just like how I'll do anything for you too…<em>

Giotto opened his eyes as he remembered that specific memory. He could still remember how serious those gentle blue eyes looked as he said that to him.

_Asari… _Giotto whispered as he closed his eyes. Not being next to his rain guardian felt strange and lonely. He missed him very much so.

The 400-year-old ghost walked towards the lake, he was currently by the Namimori Bridge. He looked at it and instead of his reflection, he saw Asari smiling back at him gently. Giotto's eyes softened immediately at the sight.

He leaned down and touched the surface of the water. The tiny ripples made by his touch made the image vanished and nothing was reflected on it. He was after all, just a ghost.

But then his thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly saw someone approach the spot where he was. His eyes widened when he saw a familiar pineapple hairstyle on said person's head.

_Daemon? _Giotto said his eyes widening but then he shook his head. It can't be! His mist guardian would never reincarnate into a _girl _of all things! No matter how much of a sadist and masochist he was.

Although Giotto thinks this he couldn't help but watch as the girl approach the lake. She was a rather pretty and slim girl. Too slim, like she was under-weight.

_I wonder if she's eating well. _Giotto said as she looked at the girl's pale face. She looked at her eyes. One eye was hidden beneath an eye patch; the other eye was a beautiful violet. The girl sat down on the grass as she hugged her bag to her chest. She stared at the water silently.

Giotto approached the girl and sat beside her. The girl shivered but she didn't move away.

_You're thinking about something too huh?_ Giotto said as he looked at the lake. _We're on the same boat._

The girl did not answer, Giotto wasn't expecting her too. After all, only Tsuna could see him and hear him. Although Giotto strangely can be heard by a normal person when the said person is sleeping, like the time he woke the rain guardian up a few years ago.

And so the two of them sat like that until sunset… The girl for who knows what reason? While Giotto sat there for the sake of company.

* * *

><p>AT THE HOSPITAL…<p>

Tsuna stood out of Ryohei's room slightly nervous as he held a bouquet of red tulips in his arms. Beside him were Yamamoto and Gokudera. Yamamoto had a grin on his face while Gokudera was scowling.

"Go inside already Tsuna." Yamamoto said a smile on his lips as he leaned in towards Tsuna. The brunet's face exploded in red.

"Oi! Get away from jyuudaime!" Gokudera said pulling the baseball idiot away from his precious boss. Yamamoto just laughed while Tsuna sighed in relief. He raised a hand and knocked on the door reluctantly.

"Come in." Came a rough voice that belonged to Ryohei. Gokudera immediately reached for the knob and opened the door for Tsuna.

"Thank you Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said smiling at the bomber who flushed at the gratitude.

"Ahaha! Thanks for opening the door Gokudera!" Yamamoto said cheerfully as he entered after Tsuna. Gokudera glared at the baseball player.

"I wasn't opening it for you!" Gokudera shouted but Yamamoto just laughed.

"Ah! Sawada! And Yamamoto too!" Ryohei said when he saw the visitors. Tsuna's eyes widened when he saw Ryohei's head, legs and arms wrapped in bandages.

Ryohei blinked at Tsuna's expression but his attention was diverted when Gokudera came up from behind them after closing the door.

"Oh! Tako-head you're here too!" Ryohei said in surprise. Gokudera anime-fell while Yamamoto sweat dropped.

Gokudera got up, his fist shaking as he looked at Ryohei angrily. "W-what did you call me, lawn-head?"

"Tako-head." Ryohei repeated honestly. A vein in Gokudera's forehead popped.

"Why you-!" Gokudera said about to march up to Ryohei and give him a piece of his mind, but Yamamoto grabbed him to stop him.

"Maa… maa… Sempai's already injured Gokudera." Yamamoto said as he tried to calm down the Italian. "Don't go blowing him up!"

"Let me go stupid baseball freak!" Gokudera said as he tried to wrestle out of Yamamoto's hold.

"Anyway, Sawada…" Ryohei said turning to the brunet while Gokudera continued to struggle in Yamamoto's hold. "What's up? You look EXTREMELY upset!"

Those words stopped Gokudera from what he was doing. Yamamoto and Gokudera immediately turned to look at the brunet. Tsuna's bangs were shadowing half of his face.

"W-what are you s-saying onii-san?" Tsuna said immediately pasting a smile on his face. "Who wouldn't be upset after seeing you like this?" And as he said that, the smile dropped from his face and he looked at Ryohei guiltily and worriedly.

"I'm EXTREMELY fine Sawada!" Ryohei said and as he said that he pumped his fist on the air but then groaned. Tsuna immediately rushed to his side.

"Onii-san! Don't move so much!" Tsuna said his expression troubled. Yamamoto also went near Ryohei.

"Tsuna's right sempai, you shouldn't move around with those types of injuries." Yamamoto said as he placed a hand on Tsuna's shoulder.

Ryohei was about to reply but then the door opened.

"Onii-chan, I brought your clothes- Arre?" Kyoko said as she entered. She stopped when she saw Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Tsuna in the room. "Tsuna-kun! Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun too! You're here!"

"Ah! Yoh, Sasagawa!" Yamamoto said with a grin.

"Tch." Gokudera said crossing his arms. Kyoko entered smiling as she put down the bag on her arms.

"Hey there, Kyoko-chan." Tsuna said as he neared the orange-head. "Here, I brought some flowers." He said as he handed it to Kyoko.

"Oh you really didn't have to Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko said as she accepted it gratefully. She placed it by Ryohei's bedside before she took the vase and went to the bathroom to place some water on it.

"So Sawada, have those EXTREME people attacked you yet?" Ryohei asked. All three people in the room looked at him. Tsuna's eyes softened sadly as he looked at Ryohei.

"No. Not yet." Tsuna said quietly.

"Oh! Well then that's EXTREMELY good!" Ryohei said. "Sawada! After I get out of here… let's have an EXTREME spar okay?"

"Oi turf top! Do you really think jyuudaime will spar with the likes of you?" Gokudera said glaring at Ryohei.

"What do you mean by that, tako head?" Ryohei retorted.

"Maa… maa… calm down you two." Yamamoto said with a smile. But Tsuna was the one who made them stop with what he said next.

"Sure." The brunet said smiling. "Although I'll probably lose to you anyway."

"WHAT?" Gokudera said his jaw-dropping.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted.

"J-jyuudaime, a-are you sure?" Gokudera asked his boss.

"Tako-head, of course he's sure!" Ryohei said with a triumphant smile.

"Wipe that smug smile off of your face, lawn-head!" Gokudera said growling at Ryohei. The two of them failed to notice the sad look that passed by Tsuna's face.

_It's not technically an empty promise. _Tsuna said to his guilty heart. _I might just come back alive. _

As Tsuna thought this, he failed to see a pair of worried amber eyes looking his way.

_Tsuna, what are you hiding this time? _Yamamoto thought as he saw the look on Tsuna's face.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Tsuna went out of the boxer's room while bidding their goodbyes.<p>

"Get well soon, onii-san." Tsuna said to Ryohei as he waved.

"I'll bring some sushi the next time I visit!" Yamamoto said with a grin.

"Che." Gokudera said turning away.

"Ah! I'll see you guys later!" Ryohei said shouting form his bed.

"Thanks for coming again." Kyoko said with a smile. As Tsuna closed the door he did not miss the sad look that came across Kyoko's face. Tsuna stared at the closed door in guilt for a few moments.

"Coming Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked as he placed a hand on the brunet's shoulder. Tsuna looked up and smiled sadly.

"Yeah." Tsuna said giving Yamamoto a pained-smile. But Tsuna's eyes widened when the grip on his shoulder tightened. Tsuna looked up and he could see Yamamoto pursing his lips as though holding himself back.

"W-what?" Tsuna said an uncertain smile on his face. Yamamoto looked at Tsuna not-knowing what to do or say.

_Tsuna, why do I feel like…?_

_Why do I feel like you're going to do something very dangerous…?_

"Tsuna I-" Yamamoto began but then he was interrupted by Gokudera.

"Oi! What's happening?" Gokudera said as he strolled over, looking at Yamamoto suspiciously.

"It's nothing Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said he gently pushed Yamamoto's hand away. "Let's go."

Tsuna and Gokudera walked ahead, leaving Yamamoto staring at their backs.

"Oi baseball idiot! Are you coming?" Gokudera called out.

"A-ah! Wait for me!" Yamamoto said as he ran up to catch up with them.

_And why…?_

_Why are you not telling us and handling it all by yourself?_

_Why are you doing it…_

…_all alone?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for the latev update I got a a migrain the day before yesterday and yesterday I didn't sleep to finih my art project and I just didn't have time! D:


	10. It's Time to Move

**A/N: **So yeah here is the latest chapter! Sorry for the late update! Please look forward to the upcoming chapters! Thank you for the support!

* * *

><p><strong>The Ghost of a Past Love<strong>

ilYamaTsunali

**Chapter 10- **_**It's time to Move**_

That night…

Giotto entered Tsuna's room, and the first thing he saw was Tsuna standing in the dark while looking at the window. On the bed was what Giotto recognized as the brunet's favorite clothes.

_So you're really going tomorrow huh? _Giotto said his voice soft. Tsuna turned to look at him.

"Yeah, and I've already called the teacher." Tsuna said with a small smile.

_You'll still go no matter what I say? _Giotto asked hopefully.

"No matter what, I'll still go." Tsuna answered truthfully.

_You didn't ask Yamamoto and Gokudera to go with you? _Giotto asked his eyes worried.

Tsuna shook his head. "I won't get civilians involved."

There was silence. _I'll go with you. _Giotto said firmly.

Tsuna smiled at him sadly. "I don't think I can stop you."

Giotto sighed at Tsuna who just continued looking at him. _I'd just like to say that I don't approve of this._

"That's fine, it won't change anything." Tsuna said as he walked towards the door.

_Where are you going? _Giotto asked.

"I want to go and take a bath before I sleep." Tsuna said as he opened the door. He gave Giotto a glance before the door closed. "We'll never know… it might be my last."

And with that, the door shut with a click.

_I won't let it be. _Giotto said determinedly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"Kufufu… for you to come here alone… That was a bit stupid wasn't it?" Came a sadistic voice. A certain prefect was lying on the ground as he looked up and glared at the owner of the voice.

"He was a bit tough to beat wasn't he, pyon?" Came another voice.

There was a sigh as a monotone voice spoke, "It was a good thing I managed to inject a poison in him."

"Was that the poison you stole from Shamal, Chikusa?" Came the sadistic voice again. "I admit it was very effective."

"Hai, Mukuro-sama." The one with a monotone voice answered. "I believe it was called the Sakura-kura."

"Lucky for us that sakura trees are blooming everywhere, pyon!" The second voice said.

"Even without the sakura I'd still be able to beat him." Came the voice of the one called Mukuro.

"I-I'll bite you to death." Hibari said weakly as he tried to move desperately, despite having the poison of sakura-kura in him.

"I won't move if I were you. The poison will get worse if you do." Chikusa said as he adjusted his glasses.

Hibari didn't listen to him and still tried to move but he stopped and collapsed to ground when he felt a sharp pain in his heart.

"Oya, oya… I can't believe that this is the best fighter in Namimori." Mukuro said as he kicked the unconscious Hibari. He looked at the corner of the room where a brown-haired child wearing a scarf sat. Said child was shaking in fear. "Are you sure you did the ranking right? Ranking prince Futa…"

"T-The ranking s-star i-is never wrong." The one named Futa answered.

"Hm, well…" Mukuro said as he turned to look at Jen and Chikusa. "There's still three from the list we did not exterminate right?"

"Two, Mukuro-sama. We took care of Kusakabe Tetsuya awhile ago." Chikusa said emotionlessly.

"He was weak, pyon!" Ken said sticking out his tongue.

"Oh? Well then, that leaves Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato right?" Mukuro said remembering the names. "We haven't got a _hit _yet."

"I'm sure that it won't be long before we get a hit." Chikusa said.

"The Vongola is good at hiding, pyon." Ken said as he begun to think.

"Yes, either that or… he is incredibly weak." Mukuro said. "Kufufu… it wouldn't be the first time that a mafia family has chosen a weak leader."

Suddenly a movement from the door caught their attention.

"A-ano…" Came a shy voice. A girl with the same hairstyle as Mukuro and with a violet eye and eye-patch stepped out from behind the door.

"Ah, my dear Nagi." Mukuro said welcoming the girl.

"Chrome." Chikusa said acknowledging the girl's presence.

"Stupid girl." Ken huffed.

"I-I'm back, Mukuro-sama, Ken, Chikusa." She said slightly bowing her head. She walked towards Mukuro and she glanced at Futa who was shivering in the corner and then at Hibari who was knocked-out on the floor.

"I'm happy that you're back safely my dear Chrome." Mukuro said to the girl who blushed at the words. "Have you had a good walk?"

"Ah, hai." Chrome said shyly.

"Che, while you were out on your 'walk' we managed to beat two people from the list." Ken said as he glared at Chrome. The girl seemed to be used to this because she didn't even flinch.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here Mukuro-sama." Chrome said regretfully. Mukuro reached out and cupped the girl's cheeks.

"Now, now… It's all right, after all I was the one who told you to take a walk while we took care of him." Mukuro said with a smile.

"Ah, hai." Chrome said.

"Well, why don't we retire for the night? I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a good day." Mukuro said retracting his hand, and as he said that he, Ken, and Chikusa headed to the door.

"My dear Chrome, please tie up that skylark before you go to bed." Mukuro said.

"Hai." Chrome said obediently. The door closed with a loud thud. Chrome turned to look at Hibari before she put down her school bag and went to a broken cabinet to get some ropes.

She coughed when the cabinet produced some dust as she opened it. There was a long and thick rope inside. She took it and approached the unconscious skylark.

As she tied him, the boy in the corner continued to shake and cry in fear. After Chrome was sure that Hibari was perfectly tied up she went to her school bag and took out some snacks, she timidly approached Futa who was by the corner and laid the food down before him

The ranking prince flinched slightly and Chrome immediately backed away. She gave a small bow to Futa before she took her bag and left.

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

Yamamoto walked towards Tsuna's house and his face split into a grin when he saw Gokudera also heading to the brunet's house.

"Yoh Gokudera!" The baseball nut called out as he waved at the Italian.

Gokudera sent him a glare that said 'I-don't-know-you'. Yamamoto laughed at Gokudera's hostility as the two of them approached Tsuna's house. When they were in front of the said house, Gokudera took the honors of ringing the doorbell. However after a few minutes of no one answering the two came to a conclusion…

"Jyuudaime must've been kidnapped!" Gokudera said his eyes widening dramatically.

"Or he could've gone ahead to school without us." Yamamoto said with a grin and slightly hurt eyes.

"Or he might've collapsed!"

"Or he could've gone ahead to school without us."

"Or his house might've been entered by assassins and he was gagged!"

"Or he could've gone ahead to school without us!"

"Or… or… he could've been hurt and he can't answer!"

"Or he could've gone ahead to school without us!"

Gokudera glared at Yamamoto who continued to grin. "I did not ask for your opinion." The bomber growled.

"Oh come on, Gokudera do you really think that Tsuna would be kidnapped? Or gagged? Or hurt?" Yamamoto said.

"I have to think of any possibilities happening to jyuudaime!" Gokudera said his cheeks flushing. Yamamoto made his conclusions sound so ridiculous.

"Tsuna's a strong guy and I trust him. So I doubt he's been kidnapped," Yamamoto said with a grin. "He might've already gone to school ahead of us or else he's still asleep or he is purposely not answering the door."

Gokudera glared at Yamamoto even more. "You're such an idiot, you've got to look at the bigger picture!"

"Hahaha! And what picture is that?" Yamamoto asked.

"Forget it, I'll just be wasting my time by explaining it to you." Gokudera said and with that he turned and walked away. He failed to see the grin on Yamamoto's face drop. The baseball fanatic turned to look at Tsuna's seemingly empty house.

"Tsuna…" He muttered as he frowned. He then looked away and walked towards Namimori-chu. _Please be safe._

They failed to notice a shadow by the second floor window.

* * *

><p>Tsuna stared out of the window as he saw Yamamoto and Gokudera argue. Behind him, Giotto was frowning.<p>

_I still think you should bring them with you. _Giotto said to the brunet.

"I already told you that I won't." Tsuna said as he pulled the curtain over the window just as his two friends left. "It'd be safer if they stayed at school and away from Kokuyo."

_You know, they're in the target list too._ Giotto said as he watched the brunet pick up his backpack. _They'll be involved either way._

"No they won't." Tsuna said firmly. "Because I'll be going to Kokuyo before they send out the attackers for Yamamoto and Gokudera."

_Are you heading there now? _Giotto asked as he saw Tsuna head to the door.

"Yeah, but I'll visit onii-san in the hospital first." Tsuna said his eyes shadowing. "I want to apologize to him properly before I leave."

Giotto watched as his successor walked out of the door. He followed silently but he looked at the window longingly. Sometimes as a ghost he felt so powerless.

* * *

><p>AT THE HOSPITAL<p>

"Nurse, I'm here to see Sasagawa Ryohei." Tsuna said at the informant desk.

"Are you a relative of his?" The nurse asks.

"Something like that." The brunet said with a small smile.

"Okay, you may go in, he's in room 330. However, the patient has just taken his pain killers and he may be out for a while." The nurse said.

"It's fine. It's better that he is." Tsuna said quietly. The nurse watched Tsuna leave with observing eyes.

"What a sad child." She muttered before returning to her work.

After a few minutes of walking, Tsuna finally arrived at Ryohei's room. He knocked softly first before he opened the door and entered. The first thing he saw was Ryohei extremely knocked out on his bed and the bouquet of tulips on his bed side. Tsuna quietly closed the door when Giotto entered after him.

He walked slowly towards the knocked-out boxer and looked at him with guilty eyes as he stopped in front of the boxer's bed.

"Hey there onii-san." Tsuna said with a pained smile. "I'm sorry I came to visit you so early but I had no choice."

Tsuna stood there in silence looking at Ryohei up and down. Guilt bubbled in his stomach as he looked at the scratches on Ryohei's face and the guilt turned into anger and despair when he saw the x-rays beside Ryohei, showing his broken ribs and fractured bones.

"Gomenasai." Tsuna said as he bowed deeply. He did not straighten up and just stayed in that position as he continued to speak. "I-I'm so sorry o-onii-san. I-It's all m-my fault t-that you're hurt. I-I'm so sorry." He whispered as he felt tears forming in his eyes. He blinked rapidly.

Behind him, Giotto just watched the teen with sad eyes.

"T-Those people… The truth is they were really targeting me. They were hurting people to get to me. And I-I was t-too scared to act… A-and now y-you're hurt… a-and I-I…-" Tsuna trailed off as he felt tears run down his eyes and fall to the floor as he continued to bow deeply to the unconscious Ryohei.

_Tsunayoshi… _Giotto said as he placed a hand on the brunet's back.

But then Tsuna straightened up as he looked at Ryohei, his eyes glassy because of the tears. "B-but I won't let those people hurt anyone anymore." Tsuna said in a determined and yet sad voice as he looked at Ryohei who was snoring. "Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun… the two of them are the next targets. And I've decided that I will go to Kokuyo before they're attack. This time I won't let innocent people get involved."

Tsuna's eyes became sad as he spoke. "Hopefully by doing this I can repent for my sins. And also by doing this, there will be less casualties." Tsuna reached out and gently patted Ryohei's hand. "Onii-san, even though you can't hear me right now I'd like to say that it was nice to meet you and Kyoko-chan. It was nice to have a temporary older brother like you." Tsuna smiled as tears ran down his cheeks. "I had an extreme time."

Tsuna carefully retracted his hand as he stepped back and looked at the clock on the wall. "I have to go now." Tsuna said sadly, his tone heartbreaking. "I'll see you soon big brother." Tsuna said as he turned back and headed to the door. But then just as he opened the door he stopped.

"Hopefully I'll see you again." Tsuna said. His eyes shadowed as he closed the door. Giotto went through the door and after the brunet. They failed to see a single petal from the tulip bouquet fall to the ground.

After a several seconds of silence however…

Ryohei's eyes suddenly snapped open. The silver eyes were wide with shock… and extremeness…

"I just heard something EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted. "Sawada is EXTREMELY going to defeat those guys who beat me up! And he's going there ALONE to the EXTREME! Which is EXTREMELY bad!"

"I have to tell Kyoko! To the EXTREME! And then she'll tell octopus head and Yamamoto! To the EXTREME!" Ryohei said as he reached out for the phone by the bed side, but then due to his fractured arm he couldn't extremely reach it. The boxer groaned in pain as his body complained from his actions. "I have to EXTREMELY reach that phone!"

And so… Tsuna's fate and life depended on whether Ryohei could EXTREMELY reach the phone on time.

"EXTREMELY reach!"

* * *

><p><em>We're almost there. <em>Giotto said to Tsuna as he rode his bike. They were currently riding towards Kokuyo Land, the secret base of the Kokuyo gangs. Tsuna managed to buy a bicycle at the last minute and currently, Giotto was sitting behind the bicycle as Tsuna rode it.

_This is a strange transportation device isn't it? _Giotto asked as he watched Tsuna pedal. _But very convenient._

Tsuna chuckled as he heard what Giotto say. "I keep forgetting that you guys didn't have bikes back then, right?"

_Ah, we had horses and stage coaches. _Giotto stated thoughtfully.

"That doesn't sound half bad." Tsuna replied but then he skidded to a stop as they finally arrived. Tsuna shivered when Giotto accidentally leaned in towards him.

_An abandoned amusement park?_ Giotto said as he got off of the bike.

"Ah, gangs usually go for abandoned places like these." Tsuna said. "And I've been here before when this place wasn't abandoned too, too bad."

_You have? When was that? _Giotto asked curiously.

"My parents were curious to see the location of our dream house so we came here and stayed for a few weeks." Tsuna said reminiscently. "They took me here when they weren't busy. It was actually fun."

_That was before you came to the mansion right? _Giotto asked as Tsuna strolled up to the gate.

"Ah." The young brunet nodded as he touched the iron-rusted gate. He closed his eyes as he recalled the memories here. Back then he was just like every other kid. He had parents like every other kid. But most of all he was happy like every other kid.

Meanwhile…

"Mukuro-sama, we have an intruder." Chikusa said coolly. There were security cameras installed in the abandoned amusement park which was very convenient.

"Fweh! And just when we were about to head out to get our targets too!" Ken said annoyed.

"Kufufufu… an intruder? That sounds interesting." Mukuro said as he strolled over towards the screen of the television showing the intruder. "Oya, oya what a small and pale boy."

"Should we get rid of him, Mukuro-san?" Ken said licking his lips.

"Go ahead." Mukuro said with a sadistic smile. "I could do with some entertainment."

"Let's go then." Chikusa said.

"Ah, but before that. Bring _him _with you." Mukuro said, Ken and Chikusa stopped in their tracks as they both looked warily at the man by the door. He was big and muscular and he had scars on his face.

"What is _he _doing here, pyon." Ken said growling. Chikusa nudged him the ribs. "Ow! What was that for kakipi!"

Chikusa just sighed as he adjusted his glasses. "Let's go." He walked to the door.

"Che." Ken said as he placed his arms behind his head, the man followed behind them.

"Do a good job." Mukuro said before he smirked. "Mukuro."

The man , who looked nothing like Mukuro, flinched at the name.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know it's a bit short but please be patient with me! Read and review! :D


	11. Crappy Inventions

**A/N: **So I was like doing my own business… Researching for my project, finishing deadlines for this year's semester when I suddenly thought: 'Hey why not visit the fanfiction site today? I wonder if anyone has updated on the 8027 fanfics yet?' And when I visited the net I was like: 'What the-? NO ONE HAS UPDATED YET?' SO yeah, here am I now trying to make sure that the 8027 community is not in a standstill. Screw my exams! (Although I have to have a REALLY good grade if I wanna continued using the internet)

* * *

><p><strong>The Ghost of a Past Love<strong>

_By ilYamaTsunali_

**Chapter 11- **_**Crappy Inventions that Eventually Saved Me**_

Tsuna walked in the abandoned amusement park, looking left and right warily. He clutched the bag on his shoulder tightly.

_I forgot to ask, what's the bag for Tsunayoshi? _Giotto asked as he stared at the said backpack on his descendant's shoulders.

"Oh this? It contains some experimental gadgets Giannini made." Tsuna said with a slight shrug. Giotto's eyebrow twitched.

_That crazed mechanic's son Giannini? _Giotto said with worry. Tsuna nodded. _Are you sure it's __**wise **__to trust his inventions?_

"It'll be fine." Tsuna said. "I'm just going to test them anyway and submit a report back if it works or not."

Giotto sighed. _You make it sound so simple._

Tsuna chuckled at his ancestor's expression but in the inside he was also gloomy. He also did not trust Giannini's invention. It would probably just backfire on the user, but he had no choice. Those were the only weapons he has.

Tsuna continued walking but then he froze, beside him Giotto also froze and both their eyes narrowed as they felt a presence.

There was a growl and Tsuna couldn't help but step back. He had always been afraid of dogs.

"It was stupid of you to trespass here, byon." Came an animalistic voice. Tsuna's eyes zoomed in on a blond teen around his age and he couldn't help but stare. The boy not only sounded like an animal but looked like one too.

Ken growled at Tsuna fiercely causing the brunet to jump in fright. Giotto placed a hand on his successor's shoulders trying to calm him down. Tsuna gulped as he thought of what to say.

"U-uhm, are you one of the infamous Kokuyo gang attacking Namimori students?" Tsuna asked as he stepped back again.

Ken stopped walking and raised an eyebrow. "Eh? So you do know us." Ken said smirking. "Don't tell me you're planning to beat us all to death like that stupid prefect tried to do a few days ago."

Tsuna's eyes widened as he heard this. _So Hibari-san did come here! _

Tsuna stopped backing away and stood his ground as he asked with a tone of worry and dread. "Where is he? That prefect you're talking about...?"

Ken looked at Tsuna with interest before he barred his teeth at him and answered. "Not gonna tell." He said with his tongue sticking out.

Tsuna yelped when Ken suddenly jumped towards him. Thankfully because of his fast reflexes he was able to avoid collision and the possibility of losing his arm.

"He moves like an animal!" Tsuna said his eyes with shock. "How can he do that?" Tsuna asked looking at Giotto who was also flabbergasted by Ken's movements. Ken stood up and looked at the brunet's expression.

"So you're impressed by my speed huh?" Ken said as he licked his lips. "You wanna know how I became this fast?"

Tsuna looked at Ken uncertainly. Ken smirked at him as he barred his teeth again.

"I'll tell you." He said but then he suddenly ran towards Tsuna who was frozen in shock. Tsuna gasped when he felt himself being slammed into the ground…hard. Ken looked at his face in satisfaction as he whispered. "I'll tell you when I rip your throat off."

Tsuna struggled and he choked out cries as he felt his air passage being cut off due to the hand on his neck.

_Tsunayoshi! _Giotto cried out as he rushed towards the brunet. He wanted to overshadow Tsuna but he couldn't do much in the position Tsuna was currently in. And besides, the teen was already weak from lack of oxygen, overshadowing him would result in Tsuna's unconsciousness.

Ken looked at the struggling teen, bored, and he couldn't help but scowl. "You're weak, you know that?" He said. Tsuna continued trying to pry the hand off his throat.

Ken couldn't help but sigh as he stayed on top of Tsuna pinning him to the ground by his neck. He looked at the brown eyes looking at him and he glared at the weak brunet. "Seeing as you're going to die soon anyway, I'll tell you why I'm as fast as I am and why I look like this."

Ken's eyes became sharp with hatred as he recalled his past. "I was experimented on by my family."

Both Giotto's and Tsuna's eyes widened as they heard this. Ken just gave an 'I-don't-care' look at Tsuna as he continued. "Yeah, pitiful right? Being experimented on by your own family?" Ken said as his eyes hardened. "But I don't need your pity." He said bitterly when he saw Tsuna stop struggling and look at him. "I don't need anyone's pity! What could we do with pity anyway?"

"Besides…" Ken continued and a pained-filled look entered his eyes as he continued. "No one pitied us when we were trapped in that dark house for years. No one pitied us when we almost broke our throats shouting for help."

Tsuna's eyes widened anymore and tears formed at the corner of his eyes due to the pain of the hand on his throat and the impact of the story. The image of him crying alone in his bedroom flashed in his mind.

But then Ken shook his head as that maniac glint returned to his eyes. "But who cares about that right now? The past is the past and I wasn't alone when I experienced that hell." Ken said as his hand around Tsuna's throat tightened. "I have comrades who shared that fate and together we're fighting to put an end to the bloody mafia and their experiments."

Ken leaned in and smiled at Tsuna as he barred his inhuman fangs. "It's better than being alone."

Tsuna's hand which was holding Ken's wrist twitched. The brunet slowly let go as he placed his arms to his sides.

"What's this? Are you giving up already, pyon?" Ken asked as Tsuna started to close his eyes. "Or are you dying?"

Tsuna frowned and Giotto noticed the hands of the teen making its way to his backpack which was squashed behind him. Tsuna took something out from his bag tentatively. Ken, who was busy taunting him, did not notice anything.

Tsuna opened his eyes and Ken stopped what he was saying. The determined look in the other's eyes made him forget what he was about to say.

"What are you looking at pyon?" Ken growled. Tsuna looked up at him with no fear in his eyes even though Ken was already crushing his throat.

"I'm sorry." Tsuna whispered hoarsely.

"What-?" Ken said but then his eyes widened when pink smoke suddenly covered his sights and before he knew it he found himself choking. "C-Can't breathe!" He said as he let go of Tsuna's neck and collapsed to the ground his body twitching. He fell unconscious due to the smell.

Tsuna coughed as he stood up and wrinkled his nose at the foul scent. It wouldn't normally knock a person out but since Ken had some sort of extraordinary nose, it was way worse for him.

_Tsunayoshi! That was amazing! _Giotto said as he neared the brunet. Tsuna coughed.

"T-Thanks." He said hoarsely. Tsuna stumbled a bit as he got up and adjusted the bag on his back. "I-I'm so relieved that Giannini's invention somehow worked." Tsuna said hoarsely in relief as he rubbed his throat.

_Aha! So you didn't believe in Giannini's invention too! _Giotto said accusingly. Tsuna blushed at being caught.

"Well, I had my own doubts." Tsuna said smiling a bit as he continued walking onward.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"Hm… so Ken has been defeated." Mukuro said as he looked at the screen thoughtfully. "The boy doesn't seem to be anything extraordinary, he just seems like he got _very lucky. _But it was Ken's fault for talking too much."

"Mukuro-sama is this alright with you?" Chrome said as she looked at the screen as well. "He is getting nearer to our location." Mukuro waved it off with a sadistic smile.

"It's fine. He is at least providing us with more entertainment." Mukuro said. Behind Mukuro a door stood slightly ajar. The young ranking prince Futa was looking at the screen disbelievingly.

"Someone's going to save me?" Futa said his eyes tearing up.

Back…

Mukuro smirked as he felt the presence of the child by the door. He will let the child hope a bit before he sent _him _out to destroy the brown-haired boy.

"This is proving to be very interesting." Mukuro said as he leaned back.

* * *

><p>Tsuna coughed as continued to walk. Darn, his throat was aching from what Ken did! He had to admit the other boy was strong, if it wasn't for Giannini's invention, he would've died!<p>

Tsuna sighed as Giotto stared around looking for the enemies. Tsuna then stopped as he looked around.

_Something wrong Tsunayoshi? _Giotto asked when he saw his descendant stop. Tsuna didn't answer for a few seconds before he smiled sadly and continued walking forward.

"It's nothing." He said in a hushed tone. Giotto just looked at him curiously as he followed.

_He must be thinking about his past again. _Giotto thought as he looked at the wistful expression on Tsuna's face. _I wonder what type of person he would've been if his mother didn't die and he didn't experience all those horrible times when he was young?_

But then Giotto was interrupted from his thoughts when Tsuna spoke.

"Someone's there." Tsuna said as he stopped again and peered at a group of trees. Giotto also stopped and after a few seconds a guy wearing glasses with a blank face stepped out.

"You're unexpectedly good at sensing other's presence." The guy said as he adjusted his glasses. Tsuna looked at him warily. Chikusa walked towards him. "Tell me what are you doing here?"

Tsuna bit his lip as he stepped back. The cold look on the other's face made him uncomfortable. "I-I'm here to bring back a f-fellow Namimori student back."

Chikusa stopped and raised an eyebrow at the brunet. "You are a Namimori student?"

"Yes." Tsuna answered as he placed his guard up.

"Is your name either Gokudera Hayato or Yamamoto Takeshi?" Chikusa asked again. Tsuna flinched at the names being thrown his way.

"No. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna said. Chikusa looked at him, expression still unreadable.

"Then you are not one of the targets." Chikusa said. "You have no outstanding skill whatsoever. And yet you are here… to get your prefect back?"

"Uhm, yeah. That pretty much sums it up." Tsuna said with a nod.

"That makes you very stupid." Chikusa said as he took out his yoyos, still with a straight face. Tsuna immediately reached for his backpack while Giotto tensed. "We are the strongest Kokuyo gang, and I'm sorry to say this but you must be eliminated."

Tsuna couldn't help but gulp as the boy with glasses suddenly aimed at him with his yoyo. Tsuna dodged it and he couldn't help but sigh in relief when it did not hit him, however he froze when he felt something narrowly miss his cheek. His eyes widened when he looked at the place he was standing in moments ago. There was a straight line of needles on it now.

_Be careful! Those needles must be poisoned. _Giotto said as he neared Tsuna. The brunet could just numbly nod. He looked at Chikusa disbelievingly. They were practically the same age for crying out loud! And yet he was carrying dangerous tools like that around him in a form of an innocent yoyo?

_I guess I have no choice. _Tsuna thought as he tentatively reached into his backpack. _Time to bring out… invention number two…_

Meanwhile…

Mukuro watched with interest as Tsuna placed a hand into his bag.

"Oya, oya… I wonder what the magician is going to pull out of his hat this time." Mukuro said as he sadistically laughed. Chrome continued to watch the scene quietly.

Back…

Tsuna inhaled deeply as he took _it _out.

Giotto's eyes widened while Chikusa still remained black-faced, although if you looked closer you could see his eyebrow twitching.

_Is that… _Giotto began.

"…A purple bazooka?" Chikusa said astonished that something like that was in the brunet's bag. Tsuna blushed at being caught with something as childish as a bazooka but he tried to put up a brave front.

"D-Don't come n-near me or I'll s-shoot you with this." Tsuna said trying to put on a serious face. Giotto held his stomach as he placed a hand on his mouth trying to stop himself from laughing out loud. He may hurt Tsuna's pride.

Chikusa's mouth twitched but he readied his yoyo anyway, not heeding the brunet's warning.

"I-I'm s-serious!" Tsuna said as he aimed the bazooka at Chikusa. The four-eyed kakipi ignored him as he rushed towards Tsuna. The brunet gasped and he stepped back as he closed his eyes.

_Oh w-well, h-here i-it g-goes… _Tsuna said closing his eyes as he shoot. Chikusa's eyes widened as he found himself being surrounded by pink smoke. Tsuna opened one eye and peeked at what was happening, he only saw pink smoke and after a few seconds, his eyes widened.

_Chikusa had turned into a five-year-old kid!_

_W-what just happened? _Giotto asked gapping as he neared the emotionless kid who was a teen just several seconds ago.

Tsuna looked at the bazooka in his hands and dropped it. He better not risked it.

_Tsunayoshi? An explanation please? _Giotto said as he turned to the teen. Tsuna looked at his ancestor sheepishly.

"Well, Giannini was making a prototype for a time machine." Tsuna began as he looked at the small Chikusa. "He was going to call it the ten-year-bazooka and he was excited about it too, so he gave me his first prototype to test."

_And seeing as instead of him being transported to a different timeline he became a baby, I'd say it was a failure prototype. _Giotto said. _But he might be getting close to something._

"Yeah, well we should get going. Giannini said that there was a time limit for these things but he never managed to adjust it. So he might come back any time." Tsuna said as he grabbed his bag and rushed off. Giotto followed as he frowned. He had a feeling that something terrible was going to happen soon.

Neither of the noticed the large shadow observing them from afar.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

At School

"I knew it! Jyuudaime must've been kidnapped!" Gokudera shouted out during snack when he realized that Tsuna hasn't come to school.

"Maa… maa… It's no good coming up with conclusions like that." Yamamoto said with an easy grin however if you looked closer you'd see the tension around his eyes.

"Keh! This is all your fault baseball idiot! We should have stuck around longer in jyuudaime's house!" Gokudera said angrily as he glared at Yamamoto who frowned at what the bomber said.

"Oi, the two of you, stop fighting." Hana said as she approached the most popular students. "It's study hour, go back to your seats and read your book."

"Che!" Gokudera said crossing his arms as he looked away a scary look on his face.

"Ah, gomen Kurokawa." Yamamoto said with a small smile but his eyes held concern in them. Hana gave a tired sigh.

_That guy's got it bad. _Hana said shaking her head as she and Yamamoto returned to her seat. Kyoko had watched the confrontation worriedly. She looked at the book on her desk worriedly as well. She had been worried about Tsuna ever since his strange words yesterday. She just had a very, _very _bad feeling.

Suddenly Kyoko snapped out of her thoughts when her phone rang. She looked at her cell phone and saw Ryohei's name on the calling card.

"Arre? Onii-chan?" Kyoko said her eyebrows furrowed. _I thought cell phones aren't allowed in the hospital._ Kyoko just shook her head and picked up.

"Onii-chan?" Kyoko said her ear a bit too far from the phone. She learned from experience to never answer the phone directly to her ear when it was her brother calling.

"KYOKO TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted, many of Kyoko's classmates turned to her, even Hana, Yamamoto, and Gokudera.

"Mou, onii-chan how many times have I told you not to shout when you're calling." Kyoko said, scolding.

"That's not important right now to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted and Kyoko could hear him panting.

"Onii-chan? Why are you panting?" Kyoko asked worriedly. Had her brother over-exert himself again?

"I'm currently being chased by the nurse and the doctor to the extreme because of using the cell phone!" Ryohei shouted. "They're EXTREME runners!"

"What?" Kyoko said her eyes widening. "Onii-chan! You're injured! You're not supposed to run! Why are you using your cell phone anyway?"

"It's because I have something EXTREMELY important to tell you!" Ryohei shouted. Gokudera and Yamamoto heard this and looked at Kyoko seriously.

"And?" Kyoko asked.

"I EXTREMELY forgot!" Ryohei shouted. Gokudera and Yamamoto anime-fell.

"Hahaha! As expected of sempai!" Yamamoto said as he picked himself up. Gokudera growled.

"Stupid turf-top." Gokudera said frowning.

"But don't worry! I EXTREMELY wrote it down this time!" Ryohei said. He quickly said what the news was to Kyoko in his normal voice.

"Sawada is extremely planning to go after the people who attack me." Ryohei said in a serious voice. Kyoko's eyes widened as she abruptly stood up, her eyes wide with fear.

"W-WHAT?" She said in a hysterical voice. "W-why?"

"He said that those gangs were hurting people to get to him and that it was his fault that Namimori students were getting attacked. He said something about extremely repenting for his sins." Ryohei said as he hid in an empty hospital room while nurses and doctors rushed by. "He came to apologize to me while I was EXTREMELY sleeping and he said that octopus head and Yamamoto were EXTREME targets. So he decided to get it over with and face the gang himself before they could get hurt."

Kyoko's eyes filled with tears as she heard this. "He went there? Alone? All by himself?"

"Ah." Ryhoei said his face serious.

"But why?" Kyoko said as she clutched her desk. She was unaware of the people watching her. Yamamoto and Gokudera had stood up when they saw the tears in Kyoko's eyes and Hana was already beside her, patting her arm in comfort although she did not know what the conversation was about.

"I don't know…" Ryohei said quietly. "But Kyoko whatever his reason is and no matter how extremely strong he is… Sawada is still in danger." Ryohei said in a serious voice. "So I'm relying on you to tell tako-head and Yamamoto what happened-" But then Ryohei was cut off when the door slammed open and there were voices.

"There you are! Now hand me that phone, you're intercepting the machines of the hospital!" Came a man's voice.

"WAIT! I'M STILL EXTREMELY USING IT-!"

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

It seemed like the doctors and nurses finally caught Ryohei. Kyoko put her phone down, her eyes shadowed by her bangs.

"Kyoko what's wrong?" Hana asked. Yamamoto and Gokudera were also looking at the orange-head girl. But Kyoko suddenly pulled away from Hana and ran to Yamamoto and Gokudera. She grabbed Yamamoto by the collar, and the baseball enthusiast was stunned by the sudden force. He and Gokudera were shocked to see Kyoko's teary eyes and pursed lips.

"Tsuna-kun… Tsuna-kun…" She hiccupped as tears streamed down her face. "Please save Tsuna-kun!"

"W-what?" Yamamoto said his eyes also widening.

"O-oi! What do you mean by that Sasagawa?" Gokudera shouted as he grabbed Kyoko by the shoulders. "What's wrong with jyuudaime?"

Hana saw this and glared at Gokudera before grabbing Gokudera's hands away from Kyoko.

"Oi! Don't hurt Kyoko you monkey!" Hana yelled as he tried to pry Gokudera's hands of Kyoko. The younger Sasagawa looked at Gokudera with fear and despair in her eyes. But she wasn't afraid of Gokudera, she was afraid for Tsuna first.

"T-Tsuna-kun h-he… he went to s-settle things w-with the gang that a-attacked o-onii-chan!" Kyoko said as she cried.

"Tsuna did WHAT?" Yamamoto said and he was shocked to find himself shaking.

"Why did jyuudaime do that?" Gokudera said his mouth gapping and his eyes fearful.

"H-He… He…" Kyoko hiccupped. "Onii-chan s-said that, Tsuna-kun told him that the g-gang was attacking p-people to get to him! O-Onii-chan said t-that Tsuna-kun didn't want anyone i-involved anymore so h-he decided to go there h-himself…" Kyoko said as she tried to wipe away her tears. "A-All by himself…"

"B-but-" Yamamoto said his voice shaking. "Tsuna j-just can't-"

"J-Jyuudaime is…" Gokudera said clenching his fist.

"Tsuna-kun he… he learned that you two were targets a-and that's w-why…" Kyoko said her eyes shadowing. "T-That's why he… he went there, to get it over with before you two c-could get h-hurt." It was only a quiet phrase but Gokudera and Yamamoto both heard it. They're eyes widened and their faces paled.

"Tsuna…"

"Jyuudaime…"

"Then what are you waiting for?" Came a sudden voice, shocking the two teens and Kyoko from their thoughts.

"Hana-chan?" Kyoko said tearfully. Hana was wearing a scowl on her face but her eyes were determined and hard.

"Kurokawa…" Yamamoto said looking at the girl.

"What do you mean by that stupid woman?" Gokudera said growling. Hana glared at him.

"Seriously are you stupid?" Hana said to the genius bomber. "I said what are you waiting for? And by that I mean what are you still doing here? Why aren't you both off rushing to Sawada? Aren't you his friends?"

Yamamoto and Gokudera's eyes widened. Even Kyoko was stunned. But then the two boys and Kyoko recovered. There were small smiles in their faces as they looked at Hana.

"Che. You say some good things now and again, Kurokawa." Gokudera said as he rushed to the door, already leaving.

"Thanks a lot Kurokawa." Yamamoto said with a smile as he waved at the two girls. "We'll get Tsuna back here for sure." He added seriously as he ran out of the door.

Hana and Kyoko walked to the door, watching the two boys rush off: Kyoko with a smile on her face and Hana with an exasperated look on hers. The black-haired girl crossed her arms as she looked at the two boys' leaving backs.

"I never liked him, you know." She said quietly. Kyoko automatically turned to look at Hana, her expression curious.

"Who don't you like Hana-chan?" Kyoko asked.

Hana sighed. "Sawada." She said seriously. Kyoko's eyes widened.

"What? Why?"Kyoko asked. Hana looked down her expression softening but a frown was still on her face.

"It's because when I see him smile… when I see him laugh…" Hana said as a memory of Tsuna and smiling and laughing with Gokudera and Yamamoto. "And then when I see him sad… and crying…" Hana said wistfully as she remembered seeing Tsuna once looking upset and near tears. "I get confused…"

"You do? Why"

"Because that kid, even though he is only fourteen… Why does it seem like he has so many different faces?" Hana said as she leaned against the door an impatient expression on her face. "And at that time… when Gokudera was telling us about that servant that nearly kidnapped Sawada… how come he had that expression on his face? That expression that seemed to say…" Hana shook her head. "…seemed to scream, I mean, that he will always be lonely?"

"Hana-chan…" Kyoko said quietly.

Hana sighed as she straightened up. "Honestly that kid, he gets on my nerves." She said as she turned around but then she added quietly. "He's so stupid. Can't he see that Yamamoto, Gokudera, and you are all behind him?"

"I think he can see it. But…" Kyoko said quietly as she held her hand to her chest. Hana looked at her at the corner of her eyes. Kyoko's expression saddened. "But I don't think he thinks that we are _with _him. I think he sees everything in a boundary. And he sees himself always on the other side of the line."

Hana sighed as he entered the room. "He's stupid then. Period."

Kyoko remained standing out of the classroom for a few minutes before she looked out of the window and at the sky.

_Tsuna-kun, please be safe. _She said as she gazed at the blue sky.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Update done! There's a music video circulating in youtube that says that it's the OP 9 for the Shimon arc. It's called 'rainbow' and I admit that it sounds awesome! Although I think they should use it for the Arcobaleno Rainbow Arc instead! XD So anyway, guys update 8027 fics seriously! I have to go and study for now because I really want to have a laptop (yeah I know, I'm shocked that I don't have one yet, by my parents' said that it's a good thing 'cause now I have a purpose for studying hard) so that I can update more stories of 8027!

**Read and Review! **Until next time! Thanks for the support!


	12. Light and Dark

**Author's note: **Here's the latest chapter! I hope you guys enjoy! By the way I made two one-shots which I've posted in live journal. Should I post it in the fanfiction too?

* * *

><p><strong>The Ghost of a Past Love<strong>

_By ilYamaTsunali_

**Chapter 12- Light and Dark**

"Argh!" Tsuna screamed as he was thrown to the ground with great force. His eyes widened as he coughed out in pain due to the impact.

_Tsunayoshi! _Giotto said as he rushed to brunet's side. Tsuna sat up shakily as he wiped the blood trickling out from his mouth. Tsuna looked at the liquid and stared at the man in front of him in shock and fear.

He was tall and he had some sort of markings on his face that looked like a scar. His face was emotionless and his eyes blank as he swirled around his giant weapon of an iron ball and chains. He once again aimed the chained ball towards Tsuna who managed to roll away in time.

The young boss panted as he felt the pain in his stomach. He struggled to stand up, stumbling in the process.

_Tsunayoshi let me handle this man. _Giotto said imploringly. _I cannot allow you to get hurt anymore._

"I'm fine." Tsuna said breathing heavily. He looked at the enemy before him searchingly. Although he was so afraid to the point that his legs were shaking, he had a feeling about the other man… a feeling that he really wasn't the enemy.

"Tell me, are you Rokudo Mukuro?" Tsuna called out. The other man neither confirmed nor denied it. Tsuna frowned. This meant that the other could or could not be the main leader that was targeting him. However he snapped out his thoughts when suddenly the man threw his ball towards him again as he closed his eyes. But this time Tsuna wasn't able to dodge.

His eyes noticed the strange serpent markings all over the ball before it hit him. Tsuna stumbled to the hard ground his eyes widening with pain as he let out a strangled scream and coughed out blood. The scarred man inhaled deeply and closed his eyes for a second before he slowly began to approach the brunet.

_Tsunayoshi! _Giotto said. This time he neared the brunet and although he saw the refusal in the other's eyes he over-shadowed Tsuna.

The brunet stood up, his eyes shadowed as he hunched a bit. The enemy raised an eyebrow, noticing the sudden change in the small boy. But then his eyes widened when Tsuna suddenly rushed towards him. And before the scarred guy could blink he suddenly felt a forceful punch on his stomach sending him to a nearby tree.

The scarred guy looked up as he felt the impact on his back and he glared at the brown-haired teen. Tsuna was standing motionlessly in the middle of the small clearing. He looked up and Lanchia couldn't help but shiver at the blank look on the other's face.

A few seconds of staring later, Tsuna suddenly rushed towards him his fist at the front but this time the scarred guy was ready and he jumped back avoiding Tsuna's small reach by a centimeter. The other boy flinched a bit before he swiftly placed a kick on the other's unguarded stomach causing the other's eyes to widen before falling to the ground again.

The scarred enemy groaned as he tried to stand up again but then to his amazement he found that Tsuna had actually hit him in an exact place in the stomach which causes paralysis. Tsuna walked towards him, eyes still shadowed.

The scarred man gave a tired sigh as he closed his eyes waiting for his inevitable demise. Giotto in Tsuna's body raised the brunet's fist, about to aim a fatal attack that might cause incurable comatose.

The small fist was descending towards the man.

_STOP! _Came a voice from inside Tsuna's body. Giotto's eyes widened as he stopped what he was doing. Somehow he couldn't control his fist. The Primo could feel himself being pushed out of Tsuna's body. When he was out, Tsuna slumped to the ground panting hard. The brunet could feel the fatigue building up around him as he groaned. However, he still made the effort to stand up as he looked at the enemy.

The scarred man noticed that something was strange and he opened his eyes. He saw Tsuna standing before his body looking pale and rather beaten up. He noticed that the blank look he had before was gone.

_Tsunayoshi, why did you stop me?_ Giotto said imploringly. _He is an escaped convict from Vendice and he could possibly be the person who has been targeting our friends!_

Tsuna turned to look at Giotto a tired expression on his face. He smiled at the other in comfort before he turned to the scarred man lying on the ground, paralyzed by Giotto's attacked. The First felt whatever he was going to say get stuck in his throat and he couldn't help but sigh.

Tsuna slowly approached the man and kneeled beside him. The scarred man was looking at him in confusion.

"Why… didn't you kill me?" His voice was soft yet hoarse as he asked. It seemed like it was the first time he talked after a long time. Tsuna looked at him a thinking expression on his face.

After several seconds of silence and the man still had no answers, he tried again and asked, "Why did you stop…?"

Tsuna sat down tiredly beside the man and looked at him. "Because I don't think you're the enemy."

The man's eyes widened as he spoke again but this time more words came out of his mouth. "What? Are you crazy? I hurt you! I nearly broke all of your ribs and you say I am not the enemy?" He said in a hoarse and unbelieving voice. "Let me guess, the next thing you're going to say is that I'm not a bad person as well?" He added in sarcasm.

The scarred man's eyes widened when Tsuna smiled at him and said. "How'd you know I was going to say that?"

After a few seconds of shocked silence, the man scoffed. "Unbelievable."

"Believe it." Tsuna said as he looked at the enemy (or ex-enemy?) up and down. "Wow you're really beaten up."

"Speak for yourself." The scarred man growled. Tsuna's expression softened.

"Hey, what's your name?" Tsuna asked. Giotto sighed as he sat beside Tsuna. The scarred man frowned.

"It's Rokudo Mukuro." The scarred man said a hard look on his face. "That's what everyone knows me as."

Tsuna's lips became a tight line. "Yeah, but is it who you are?" He asked. The scarred man's eyes widened.

"No. No it's not." The man said with a sigh. "My real name is Lanchia… well that's how I used to be known as, anyway." Tsuna couldn't help but sigh in relief.

"What happened?" Tsuna asked inquisitively. "Why are you going around known as Rokudo Mukuro now?"

At the sound of Mukuro's name, Lanchia frowned. "It's because I belong to Rokudo Mukuro now. I am his property and I can't do anything about it."

"What? No one can belong to anyone! That's against human rights!" Tsuna said in disapproval.

Meanwhile…

Mukuro chuckled at what the brunet said. "Oya, what a strange person he is. I would very much like him to join us."

Chrome just continued to watch the screen silently. She was confused. Confused as to why the young brown-haired boy did not finish Lanchia off, and why he was comforting the person who tried to hurt him.

_The world doesn't work like that right? _Chrome thought as her grip on her staff tightened. _But yet this person is…_

Mukuro raised an eyebrow when he noticed Chrome's slightly shaking form. "My precious Chrome, are you all right?"

"I-I'm fine Mukuro-sama." She said as she looked at the eyes of her savior: the one who taught her how cruel the world could really be and saved her.

"I see, well then can you do something for me, my cute Chrome?" Mukuro asked as he turned his attention back to the television.

"Of course, anything." Chrome answered humbly. Mukuro smirked.

"Good."

* * *

><p>"I used to be a man of the Estraneo Family. A well-known and powerful mafia family in Italy but not more powerful than the Vongola of course." Lanchia said. Tsuna and Giotto exchanged looks at the name 'Vongola'. "One day, the family boss suddenly called me. He had taken in an orphan from the streets. He wanted me to take care of that orphan and to treat him like family. The name of that orphan was… Rokudo Mukuro."<p>

Tsuna's eyes widened at that. "What happened?"

Lanchia's expression became grave as he continued. "I took care of him of course. I thought he was just a normal kid, a lovable one at that. It took one horrific incident for me to finally realize what a monster he is."

Tsuna's eyes widened at that word. _Monster?_

Lanchia moved his hand so that it formed a fist; he gritted his teeth, a pained look on his face. "It was a normal day like any other. At first I thought nothing was going to go wrong that day but I was wrong… At 1:00 in the afternoon I suddenly blacked out… And a few hours later I opened my eyes and the scene that I saw shocked me…"

Lanchia's hands began to shake. Noticing this, Tsuna reached out both hands and placed them on top of the scarred man's cold ones. Lanchia began to calm down.

"Everywhere there were bodies…" Lanchia said softly. "Blood soaked the walls and I saw everyone… each member of my family lying in a pool of blood."

A wistful look crossed Lanchia's face and his voice was weak as he said: "Of course, I was outraged and sorrow shook me. I mean who could do this to my family? To the people I pledged my life to? But then it was at that time that I saw myself for the first time." Lanchia then added in a bitter tone. "There was a mirror hanging by the wall. I was shocked when I got a glimpsed of it… I was shocked when I got a glimpsed of me…"

"From head to toe… I was covered in blood. My suit was ruffled, stained, and torn. My hair was also covered in blood and my face had scars I had never seen before." Lanchia said his tone heart-wrenching to listen to. "It looked like- it looked like I was the one who did it… That I was the one w-who k-killed-" Lanchi wasn't able to finish his tone as he shut his eyes regretfully.

Tsuna looked at Lanchi in sadness, he squeezed the other's hand in comfort. Tsuna exchanged looks with Giotto who urged him to ask about Mukuro. "I-I'm sorry to ask you this but… what does this have to do with Rokudo Mukuro?" Tsuna asked.

Lanchia opened his eyes and Tsuna couldn't help but flinch at the hatred reflected on them.

"Rokudo Mukuro, he was the cause as to why the Estraneo family was murdered. It's true that it I w-who…" Lanchia took a deep breath before he continued. "…who killed them. However, I did not do it out my own will."

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked his eyes wide. Lanchia struggled in his position; he was slowly regaining control of his body. Giotto noticed this as he went into a defensive stance.

_Be careful Tsunayoshi, the paralysis attack on him is wearing off. _Giotto said to the brunet.

"It's fine…" Tsuna said quietly as he leaned forward and helped a stunned Lanchia to sit up. "He won't hurt us…"

Giotto raised an eyebrow. _What makes you say that?_

"How are you sure I won't hurt you?" Lanchia asked, since he was able to hear what Tsuna said. He was looking at the boy in astonishment and slight admiration.

Tsuna's eyes softened as he pulled back from helping Lanchia sit up. "It's because I know that deep in your heart, even though you were attacking me earlier, you didn't want to hurt me at all."

"W-what?"

"Earlier, I noticed you closed your eyes momentarily before approaching me to deliver the final blow." Tsuna said. "It was as though you didn't want to do it, and something was only forcing you to do it."

"T-That's-"

"And also… for someone as strong as you… you sure give up easily don't you?" Tsuna said. "You closed your eyes just before I could hit you. It seemed like you were waiting for me to deliver the final blow. You were probably thinking that death is the punishment for your sins, right?"

"I…"

"Someone who thinks like that can't really be called evil… or an enemy." Tsuna said as he looked at Lanchia. "And it's for those reasons that I trust you won't hurt me."

Lanchia's eyes widened before it softened and he closed them. A small smile lighted his features slightly as he gave a sigh. "I just can't win with you. You're just too full of stupid and naïve ideas." Then he opened his eyes, a serious glint in them. "But kid, the world isn't always like that. Not all people are good. You just can't go frolicking around and give your trust to just anyone."

Tsuna's eyes flashed sadly as he recalled his 'nii-san' from back then. "I know." He said tiredly.

Lanchia sighed. "Well as long as you know that, then I guess I can tell you about what I know regarding Mukuro." He said. "I just want you to remember that not everyone in this world is good. Rokudo is one of those people. He was given a chance to be good but he chose otherwise."

Giotto listened intently while Tsuna looked at Lanchia with grave eyes.

"Back when the Estraneo Family massacre occurred, the last thing I saw before I blacked out was Mukuro giving me a glass of juice. It seemed harmless enough was what I thought, before I realized that it was actually laced with a sleeping concoction." Lanchia said his expression becoming hard once more. "I admit that the Estraneo hasn't always been innocent, they used to conduct experiment before that caused great harm to many. And one of those experiments is the forbidden bullet."

"Forbidden bullet?" Tsuna asked.

"It's a bullet that allows the user to manipulate others. The creation of that bullet caused many wars and deaths so it was sealed away by Vendice. However, it is said that the Estraneo still continued to develop them secretly." Lanchia said. "And I believe that Rokudo Mukuro somehow managed to get his hands on that and used it on me while I was knocked out."

"H-How are you sure?" Tsuna asked his eyes wide.

Lanchia's eyes softened into sorrow as he said: "After I killed my family he showed it to me. He said that it was only in thanks for taking care of him that I was alive. After that I became his mindless puppet following his every command, going around labeled as Rokudo Mukuro." Lanchia said his fists tightening. "He eventually stopped using the bullet on me but that was only because he sensed that I no longer had the will to fight him. He knew that I wouldn't run away from him because I had nowhere left to go. After all, I killed my one and only family."

Tsuna looked at him in slight pity. Lanchia took a deep breath before he looked at Tsuna, a resolved look on his face. He looked at the brunet up and own noticing the disheveled and slightly torn clothes, the blood trickling down his chin, the bruises forming on his pale skin and the slight shaking of the arms.

"I'm sorry." Lanchia said seriously. "I didn't mean- want to hurt you but I did and I'm sorry."

Tsuna waved it off with a slightly nervous laugh. "It's fine. No need to worry about it." He said good-naturedly. That's when he noticed Lanchia looking at him in slight confusion. "What's up?" He asked.

"I don't understand why you're here." Lanchia said shaking his head slightly. "I heard you're from Namimori and that you came here to avenge the people Mukuro's gang has hurt, but to go this far?"

Tsuna smiled at him and Lanchia looked at the teen frowning.

"I don't understand why you didn't call for back-up. No offense, but you're not exactly 'strong' like that prefect that came here. And you don't seem confident in your abilities when you came, yet here you are." Lanchia said in concentration. "You've been given 3 chances to leave you know. The first was when you knocked out Ken. The second was when you turned Chikusa into a baby. And the third is when you paralyzed me… But you're still not leaving, why?"

Tsna's eyes softened regretfully as he hugged his legs to his chest. "This isn't something I can just run away from. The responsibility of avenging everyone in Namimori lies with me. And also I'm stopping Rokudo Mukuro from attacking the would-be victims." As he said that a picture of Yamamoto and Gokudera smiling at him flashed in his mind.

"Even so…" Lanchia said. "This is your last chance to run away. If you proceed there won't be any more chances to back out."

Tsuna smiled. "I know."

"If you do then leave." Lanchia said firmly. "A person like you who isn't even on the target list should leave."

"I can't." Tsuna said. "I don't want anyone to get involved with this matter anymore. I have to settle it."

At that statement, Lanchia's eyes widened. "Unless… don't tell me you're-"

But Lanchia was cut off when he suddenly pushed Tsuna out of the way. The brunet's eyes widened when he saw sharp needles hit Lanchi consecutively on the arm. The young boss caught the scarred man as best as he could and gently laid him on the ground. Beside him, he felt Giotto look around for the source.

"Lanchia-san! Lanchia-san!" Tsuna said shaking the other in slight fear and worry. His eyes were wide with panic. Lanchia groaned as he felt the poison seeping in from the needles. "Lanchia-san!"

Lanchia coughed a bit before he gave Tsuna a small smile. "It feels nice to hear my name again."

"L-Lanchia-san…" Tsuna said his eyes tearing up. "Please hang on…"

"I'll be fine…" Lanchia said waving off the other's worry. "It'll take time before this poison kills me." Tsuna's eyes widened at those words but Lanchia just smirked. "Before then, make sure you beat him, okay kid?"

Tsuna's eyes shadowed for a moment before he looked at Lanchia, brown eyes determined and his lips pursed trying to hold in his sobs. "Okay, I understand."

"Good." The scarred man said before he fainted. Tsuna let go of Lanchia's arm as he looked up at the approaching presence. A girl with an eye-path and wearing a Kokuyo uniform approached him.

"Silencing of Rokudo Mukuro II aka Lanchia is successful." She said in a rather emotionless voice. Tsuna stood up and looked at her.

"Who are you?" Tsuna asked warily. He didn't like to fight girls. It was against his moral codes. Beside him he felt Giotto's conflicting emotions as well.

"My name is Chrome Dokuro, Rokudo Mukuro-sama wishes to greet you." Chrome said with a slight bow. "He also wishes to extend his invitations to you. Would you care to join the Kokuyo gang?"

Tsuna's eyes widened at the proposition. Beside him, Giotto was looking at the girl curiously.

"U-uhm n-no thanks…" Tsuna said uncertainly, not knowing how to respond to such a formal invitation. "I don't think I'll ever join a gang that hurts my schoolmates."

Chrome sighed as she continued on. "Too bad." She said in a serious voice before she turned around and to leave. "If you wish to see Mukuro-sama despite refusing his invitation please follow me. But be warned your life cannot be guaranteed." She said. Tsuna gulped as he looked at Lanchia's unconscious form.

"I'll be back soon." He muttered quickly before following Chrome. The girl noticed the action and heard what Tsuna said. She couldn't help but reevaluate him once more in her mind.

_He is… strange… _She thought. In her mind, she heard Mukuro chuckle.

_Yes quite an interesting person isn't he my dear Nagi?_

_Hai, but… why is he like that Mukuro-sama? _Chrome thought. _You told me that people like him don't live long in this world, yet somehow he managed to get passed Ken, Chikusa, and Lanchia-san._

_Kufufufu… I don't know, perhaps he is just a bit too lucky for his own good._

Chrome absorbed Mukuro's words silently. She gave one last side-way glance at Tsuna before she opened the door to the building where Mukuro was waiting.

Mist came out of the opened door and surrounded Tsuna. The brunet stepped back fearfully and beside him Giotto looked at the door with concentration. Chrome entered the room, and with no choice, Tsuna followed her.

"Kufufufu… Welcome Sawada Tsunayoshi." Came a familiar sadistic voice. Giotto's eyes widened as he saw a familiar outline in the middle of the room. The ghost stepped forward, an action Tsuna did not miss despite the misty surroundings.

"Giotto-san?" Tsuna whispered.

_D-Daemon! _Giotto called out, making Tsuna's eyes widen.

"Hm? Demon?" The figure in the middle of the room repeated wrongly. "It's just our first meeting and you call me a demon? You have guts Sawada Tsunayoshi…"

"E-Eh?" Tsuna said. _He heard Giotto-san? Wait. Did he just say my name? How come he knows my name?_

"You…" Tsuna began. "How did you know my name?"

"Kufufufu… I have my sources." As he said that, the mist cleared revealing the true form of Rokudo Mukuro.

_HIIIIII! He looks just like Daemon-san from Giotto-san pictures. _Tsuna thought. He couldn't help but step back but then a sudden wave of dizziness hit him, causing him to stumble.

_Tsunayoshi! _Giotto said as he snapped out of his trance and towards Tsuna's side. Mukuro seemed to have heard what Giotto said, but seeing as Tsuna didn't move his lips to utter a word, he shook his head passing it off as hearing things.

"Oya, oya… you should be careful. You just inhaled some paralyzing gas so you shouldn't push yourself." Mukuro said with a sadistic smile.

"Y-You…" Tsuna said as he panted a bit, feeling his mind become hazy. He leaned against the wall for support. _So that was what the mist was for._

"Oh? Tired already? I guess our _hit _wasn't as tough as I thought." Mukuro said as he walked towards Tsuna.

"Hit?" Tsuna said his eyes widening. What did he mean by hit?

"Yes, Sawada Tsunayoshi… hit, meaning target. You are the target we've been searching for." An evil glint was seen in Mukuro's eyes. "Young Vongola Decimo."

Tsuna's eyes widened even more as he backed-up. Mukuro knows his identity! This is not good.

"Vongola Decimo?" Chrome murmured softly. Mukuro looked at her.

"Kufufufu… That's right my dear Chrome." Mukuro said with a pleased smile. "Our target is right in front of us. The skylark was a good bait."

At the mention of 'skylark', Tsuna looked up at Mukuro automatically. Giotto stiffened.

"Where is Hibari-san? What did you do to him?" Tsuna demanded.

_Alaude. _Giotto said in worry.

"Don't worry about him. He's still alive… but barely though." Mukuro said as he smiled. Tsuna frowned at the convict.

"And what about that kid? The ranking prince Futa?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh? So you know about him too, huh?" Mukuro said. "Well Vongola's information network should never be underestimated right?"

Tsuna didn't say anything while Giotto continued to look at Daemon's supposed incarnate.

"You shouldn't worry about him as well. We will release him pretty soon. He is no use after all, he never once spoke of the mafia rankings, even when he was under my control. He abides by the omerta." Mukuro said.

"I see." Tsuna said, not sure if he should trust Mukuro on what he said but seeing as he had no choice, he just went along with it. "And me? What do you want with me? Are you going to kill me like the rest of those assassins sent before me?"

"Kill you?" Mukuro said in mock surprise. "Of course I won't kill you. You are after all the key to the destruction of the mafia. A sole inexperienced heir of the most powerful family… You are going to be very valuable indeed."

_Destruction of the mafia? _Tsuna thought horrified. This person was going to use to him to get rid of the mafia?

"Why?' Tsuna asked as he looked at Mukuro's heterochromatic eyes.

An ugly frown made its way to Mukuro's face. Chrome who was by the door looked down, her eyes shadowing.

"Why? You mafia dare to look at me, at Chrome, Ken, Chikusa and ask why?" Mukuro said his voice becoming cold. "You play with life, you abuse those who are loyal to you, you experiment on your own children! And all you mafia dare ask why you have to be destroyed?"

Tsuna's eyes widened at what Mukuro said. "T-That's…"

Mukuro inhaled deeply as he looked at Tsuna, pure loathing in his eyes. "Of course _you _won't know that. Being the _precious heir _of the Vongola Family, you probably have never experienced such hardships."

At those words, Tsuna's eyes shadowed as he became quiet. Mukuro's eyebrow rose curiously and a malicious glint passed his eyes.

"Or have you?" He asked as he leaned towards the brunet. "Have you experienced the dark side of the mafia, dear prince of the Vongola…? The betrayal…? The hurt…?"

Tsuna remained quiet as he refused to answer the teenager before him. He could feel Chrome looking at him curiously.

"Oh now that I think about it, you did mention assassins coming at you, didn't you?" Mukuro said as he tried to get a reaction out of the other boy. "Was one of those assassins really close to you? Did he pretend to be your friend and backstab you?"

Tsuna flinched at what Mukuro said but he still didn't answer. Giotto was looking at the other boy worriedly. Mukuro placed a gloved hand on the pale boy's face.

"Tell me are you also an ally of darkness?" Mukuro asked. He leaned in and whispered. "Are you a _monster, _too?"

Tsuna's eyes widened before the light in his eyes vanished. Almost in the same instant his body became limp and he fell to the floor with a low thud.

_Tsunayoshi! _Giotto called out as he placed his cold hands on Tsuna, but the brunet did not respond. Mukuro looked around for the source of the voice.

"Mukuro-sama?" Chrome asked. Mukuro snapped his gaze back at her. He regained his composure.

"Oya, it seems like he's already fainted from the paralyzing gas. Nagi, would you please drag our dear guest to the guest room?" Mukuro said.

"Hai. Mukuro-sama." Chrome said as she placed Tsuna's arm around her shoulder. "A-Ano, Mukuro-sama what do you plan to do with him?"

"Hm?" Mukuro said absent-mindedly. "I plan to give him one last choice when he wakes up." Mukuro said.

"Choice?" Chrome asked curiously.

"Yes, a choice: on whether he would choose darkness over light." Mukuro said with an evil smile.

_Without darkness, there is no light… Without light there is no darkness… But you can only choose one over the other._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>On the next chapter, Yamamoto and Gokudera finally arrive!


	13. BANG!

**Author's note: **Here is the latest chapter! The stage is complete I hope everyone enjoys this one and I hope you guys like the surprise at the end! Hm. The next chapter will be more exciting and please read and review! Also, the 8027 community is at a standstilpl again which make me 'sigh' because an 8027 writer needs inspiration but where do I get one when there is no new 8027 material? Also if you wish to view my one-shots please go to livejournal 8027 community. I have posted 2 one-shots there and I might post some again soon!

* * *

><p><strong>The Ghost of a Past Love<strong>

_By ilYamaTsunali_

**Chapter 13- BANG!**

"Is this it?" Yamamoto asked as he looked at the abandoned amusement park before him. On his hand was his favorite baseball bat which he brought just in case.

"Ah. According to that guy from the disciplinarian committee, this should be it." Gokudera said as he looked at the crudely drawn map in his hand. Earlier, he threatened a member of the Disciplinary committee to give them the location of the hide-out of the infamous Kokuyo gang. However, the disciplinarian refused and to the bomber's shock it was Yamamoto who managed to convince him otherwise.

"Normally I will tolerate this but…" He remembered the baseball idiot saying in a cold tone that sent shivers down his and the disciplinarian's spines. "A friend of ours just went there to settle a score with those guys, and frankly we don't have time. So if I were you, I'll be giving the information right about now."

The Italian could still remember the look of terror that crossed the disciplinarian's face before he handed a crudely drawn map to them. The boy looked like he was about to piss his pants.

"Thank you." Yamamoto said in a blank voice before he turned around and left with Gokudera hot in his heels.

It was the first time Gokudera saw Yamamoto truly getting angry. And to say the least, it was… scary.

Back to the present…

Yamamoto was currently staring at the gate of the amusement park with concentration.

"Oi, baseball idiot have you finally calmed down?" Gokudera asked as he parked his bike to the side. Yamamoto's gaze snapped towards him.

"What?"

Gokudera frowned as he looked at the other. "Look, I know you're worried about jyuudaime. But think about jyuudaime's feelings when he sees you looking like that."

Yamamoto looked at Gokudera in confusion before he slowly felt his face on the outside. He knew that his expression was probably showing the tension he felt, something he couldn't help. He thought about Tsuna's smiling face and almost immediately his expression relaxed.

"Haha! You're right Gokudera! Sorry about that." Yamamoto said as he grinned at the bomber. The Italian sighed before he 'tched'. But then his eyes widened when he caught sight of something over Yamamoto's shoulders.

"That's-"

"Hm? Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked, but then he was suddenly pushed aside by the bomber. Yamamoto's eyes followed Gokudera's figure, and before long his eyes widened. It was a familiar bike that belonged to a certain someone.

Yamamoto ran after the bomber as he watched him kneel beside the bike.

"This is jyuudaime's bike without a doubt." Gokudera said as his eyes narrowed. Yamamoto kneeled beside Gokudera and confirmed Gokudera's thoughts with a nod.

"He must be somewhere nearby. We should go look for him." Yamamoto said determinedly.

"Hmph. You took the words right out of my mouth." Gokudera said as he stood up. Gokudera's fingers itched towards the dynamites hidden in his clothes while Yamamoto's grip on his bat tightened.

* * *

><p>"Wake up… Please wake up…" Came a heartbreaking voice.<p>

Tsuna groaned as he opened his blurry eyes trying to get a clear view of his surroundings. Everything was dark and the place was cold. He didn't know where he was and he couldn't remember what happened before he fainted.

He heard sniffles beside him and his gaze automatically snapped at the person near to him. It was a young boy with light brown hair and brown eyes, kneeling beside him while crying.

"You… who are you?" Tsuna asked as he blinked his eyes trying to remember who this boy was.

"M-My name is Futa…" The boy said as he continued to cry. "Futa dela Stella."

Tsuna's eyes widened as the memories of what happened came rushing back to him. "The ranking prince?" The little boy nodded his head as he rubbed his eyes while crying. A stab of sadness pierced Tsuna's heart as he placed his arms around the boy. He could feel the young prince freeze as he hugged him.

"Shh…" Tsuna said as he patted the other's back soothingly. "Stop crying… Everything's okay… I'm here."

At those words, Futa slowly began to relax as he clutched onto Tsuna's shirt bawling. The brunet let the small child cry against him as he scanned the area with a quick eye. He seemed to be in the abandoned theatre of the amusement park. And for some strange reason… Giotto wasn't with him…

"Giotto-san?" Tsuna whispered urgently but no familiar ghost greeted him. The brunet bit his lip at this. Where could his ghostly ancestor be?

But then a groan suddenly alerted him into another presence aside from his own and Futa's. He looked to the place where he heard the sound and saw a dark mass of a person not far away.

As though feeling where he was looking, Futa looked up and turned his head to where Tsuna was looking. "That's the number 1 best fighter in Namimori, Hibari Kyoya-nii." Futa said as he sniffled.

Tsuna's eyes widened. "H-Hibari-san?" And almost immediately, Tsuna stood up with Futa in his arms as he walked towards the prefect. Futa clung around his neck.

"Hiabri-san! Hibari-san!" Tsuna called out as he shook the prefect gently. Another groan was heard from the dark mass. Hibari shifted just enough for Tsuna to see his face. The prefect opened his eyes and Tsuna gasped, the prefect's eyes were blank.

"Who's there?" Hibari demanded gruffly.

"Hibari-san it's me. S-Sawada Tsunayoshi," Tsuna said as he placed a hand on Hibari's forehead. The head prefect flinched.

"The herbivore?" Hibair said, his eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?"

"I-… I- uhm, came to rescue you…" Tsuna said uncertainly, but the he gulped when Hibari fixed him a steely glare.

"I do not need your help." Hibari said. Tsuna sighed, same old aloof prefect.

"Whether you need my help or not Hibari-san, we still need to get out of here." Tsuna said to the prefect. The skylark frowned but nodded, nonetheless. He shifted a bit in his position.

"Untie me first herbivore. I wouldn't usually ask this of anyone, but we have little time." Hibari said softly. Tsuna nodded as he reached out tentative fingers and began to undo the thick ropes. Beside him, Futa tried to help.

"Hm? Is someone else there with you, herbivore?" Hibari asked when he felt smaller hand undoing the rope.

"A-Ah, a boy named Futa was taken hostage along with you too." Tsuna explained as he looked at the ranking prince.

"Hmph." Hibari said as he struggled with the binds, saying no more. After a few seconds, Tsuna managed to untie Hibari and with a pained groan, the prefect sat up.

"Curse that pineapple bastard." The skylark muttered as he rubbed his head. Suddenly he blinked and looked around. "Why is it so dark?"

Tsuna gulped as he began to think of a way to explain to the prefect his _theory… _that he may be blind.

"Uhm… T-That's…" Tsuna begun nervously as he looked at Futa. Tsuna could see the fearful look in the young boy's face and he resolved himself to tell the prefect. "Hibari-san I think… I think that Mukuro may have blinded you."

There was silence as the atmosphere begun to change at what Tsuna said.

"What?" Hibari growled out. Tsuna instantly froze at what the prefect said and at the tone of voice the other used. Beside him, Futa cringed in fear.

"Erm, I-!" Tsuna began but then the prefect sighed in the silence.

"Whatever, let's just go so that I can bite that pineapple bastard to death." Hibari said as he stood up shakily.

"Ha-hai!" Tsuna said as he got up to assist Hibari but then he froze when a familiar voice rang in his ear.

_Tell me are you also an ally of darkness? Are you a __**monster**__, too?_

_BA-DUMP!_

Tsuna's figure stopped in its tracks as his eyes shadowed.

"T-Tsuna-nii?" Futa said as he looked up at the brunet's face.

"Herbivore, what are you doing?" Hibari said as he tried to reach out his hands to feel the wall but then he stumbled. However Tsuna remained unresponsive.

"Tsuna-nii!" Futa said as he shook the other. "Tsuna-nii please snap out of it! You're scaring me!"

"Child herbivore, what is happening?" Hibari growled as he leaned against the wall in support.

"Tsuna-nii won't move…" Futa sniffed.

"Oi herbivore, snap out of it." Hibari growled as he struggled against the darkness. "I don't know what's up with you but I will bite you to death if we don't get out of here soon."

"Tsuna-nii!" Futa said as he shook Tsuna harder. "Tsuna-nii, please we have to escape from here!"

"Herbivore, don't tell me that you want to stay here?" Hibari said as he frowned and stopped his movements. "I'm sure you do not want that baseball herbivore to keep waiting?"

Tsuna flinched at the mention of the 'baseball herbivore'. Futa's eyes widened at that.

"Baseball?" Futa repeated as he quickly recalled the names related to that sport. "Are you talking about Yamamoto Takeshi-nii?"

Tsuna flinched again but this time his eyes cleared.

"W-what? Y-Yamamoto?" Tsuna said as he looked around.

"Tsuna-nii!" Futa said relieved but then he backed up immediately. "Hurry Tsuna-nii we have to help Kyoya-nii out of here!"

"A-ah…" Tsuna said a bit dazed but he went towards Hibari to help him out.

"Took you long enough herbivore." Hibari said as Tsuna helped him out to the right exit.

"G-Gomen…" Tsuna said as with a grunt he heaved Hibari to the door. Futa clung to Tsuna's side. Together, the three of them trudged out of the dark room.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto and Gokudera looked around at the abandoned amusement park warily. They made their way inside, their senses intent on finding their brunet friend.<p>

"Gokudera, where do you think would those guys be hiding?" Yamamoto asked as he observed the surroundings. It was eerily silent.

"The biggest building so far would be the Old abandoned theatre here." Gokudera said pointing at the map. "Their main base could be there and they might be keeping Hibari hostage in one of the rooms. I'm sure Jyuudaime would go there as well."

"I understand, let's go." Yamamoto said as he rushed forwards.

"Che, you don't have to tell me twice." Gokudera said as he also moved forward but then he and Yamamoto froze. The sound of rough coughing made them stop in their tracks.

"Darn that kid…" Came an animal-like voice. "I'll kill him when I get my hands on him, pyon.",

"That person is…" Yamamoto said quietly. Gokudera took a step forward.

"Oi animal freak!" Gokudera called out, Ken looked up automatically. The ex-Estraneo member's eyes widened.

"What the hell-? More intruders?" Ken said as he spit on the ground. "Hey you moronic idiots you better get out of here or I'll kill you!"

"I think, he thinks that we just came in here accidentally." Yamamoto whispered to the bomber.

"Che, good for us but not for him." Gokudera said as he approached the guy. "Oi! Tell me, have you seen a brown-haired boy around our age?"

"What?" Ken said as his eyes widened in realization, he pointed a finger at him. "Y-You're that guy's comrades?"

"Ahaha! You could say that!" Yamamoto said cheerfully. Ken began to growl at what Yamamoto said as he advanced towards the newcomers.

"If that's so, then I guess I can settle for that idiot's companions instead…" Ken said as he licked his lips. "Maybe he'll give me a fair fight when I knock you out pyon."

Gokudera whipped out his dynamites. "So you have seen jyuudaime! Where is he, you weird mutt?"

"Che, how should I know?" Ken said as he circled his prey. "And why should I care? He's probably long dead by now!"

"What did you say?" Gokudera said with a scowl. Beside him, Yamamoto's eyes were shadowed.

"Hmph, you heard me! That stupid kid had probably got himself killed and-" However Ken suddenly became quiet when he felt his animal instincts ringing. He looked up and saw a certain baseball student in front of him with a blank face. He couldn't help but gulp.

"O-Oi, baseball freak!" Gokudera called out as he put his dynamites down in shock.

"Kuh, what's up with you?" Ken said as he, unable to help himself, stepped back a bit. Yamamoto frowned at him as he looked into the unusually sharp eyes of the animal-like teen.

"What happened to Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked in a cool voice. "What makes you think that Tsuna's _dead_?" Yamamoto had trouble in saying the last word and even Gokudera flinched.

"Che! Of course he's dead pyon! Mukuro-sama most probably killed him already! He's useless and a trash and-!" Ken began but then he wasn't able to finish his sentence because there was a sudden explosion.

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto said as he looked at the bomber in shock. He had his bat half-raised but it looks like he didn't need it.

Gokudera 'tched' at him before he looked away. "You had a scary look on your face, moron. Jyuudaime wouldn't have liked to see that." He said in a low tone. Yamamoto blinked before a smile formed in his face.

"Ah! Gomen! It looks like I forgot again! Ahaha!" Yamamoto said with a grin.

"Tch, moron." Gokudera said as he crossed his arms and turned away. "Anyway, let's get going before-"

"Oi, stop right there." Came a familiar voice. The two teens froze as they looked back. They're eyes widened when they saw two shadows emerge from the explosion dust, unharmed.

"Y-You-!" Gokudera said as Yamamoto took an offensive stance.

"Ken." Came a monochrome voice. "Be thankful that I saved you. You shouldn't go threatening enemies like that or you'll end up dead."

"Whatever Kakipi!" Ken said as he pushed away from the four-eyed teen. "So? You seem unharmed, did you kill the other trespasser brat?"

Yamamoto and Gokudera's blood seem to freeze at the question. Chikusa adjusted his glasses.

"No. He managed to escape from me." Chikusa said coolly. Ken spat in annoyance while Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at each other in relief.

"Keh, and I thought you would've done better kakipi!" Ken said in disappointment before he looked at the two before them. "Oh well, let's just take care of these two and go back to Mukuro-sama."

"How convenient that our targets wandered here on their own…" Chikusa murmured.

"Our targets?" Ken said as he blinked and then realization struck his face. "You're Yamamoto Takeshi then?" He said looking at Gokudera. Yamamoto blinked while Gokudera's mouth fell open.

"WHAT? Who's the baseball freak? Me?" Gokudera said pointing to himself. "Do I look anything like that stupid baseball freak to you?" Gokudera rampaged.

Chikusa sighed as he adjusted his glasses. "Ken, that's not your target. That's Gokudera Hayato. My target."

"Ah really? Well they both look the same to me anyway, pyon." Ken said. A nerve in Gokudera's temple twitched while Yamamoto laughed uncertainly.

"Whatever. Let's just finish this, you freaks." Gokudera said. However, his words seem to act as a trigger because as he said that the two opponents suddenly vanished from their sights.

"Who you calling a freak, pyon?" Came a harsh whisper from behind Gokudera. The bomber's eyes widened when he suddenly felt the air being knocked out of him.

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto shouted in worry. There was a sigh from behind him.

"Ken, you got my target." Chikusa said before he extended his yoyo and hit Yamamoto across the head. The baseball idol staggered back in pain. However he didn't have time to recover because suddenly after the first attack he felt sharp needles hit him across the stomach. The baseball idol's eyes widened as he suddenly coughed out blood and fell backwards.

"B-Baseball idiot!" Gokudera shouted as he struggled to get up. However, Ken had taken Yamamoto's baseball bat from him and knocked the bomber to the ground. The Italian hit the ground as he looked at Yamamoto with his flickering vision. _S-Shoot! I wasn't a-able to protect the i-idiot for j-jyuudaime… _Gokudera thought as he slowly blacked out.

"Kuh…" Yamamoto said as he placed a hand on his stomach. _I-It h-hurts… _He thought as he curled up in pain. He looked up at the sky, his eyelids getting heavy. _T-Tsuna…_

Ken let out a howl of laughter while Chikusa just sighed tiredly while adjusting his glasses.

* * *

><p><em>Tsuna…<em>

The brunet looked up, pausing in his tracks. Since he was half-carrying Hibari, the prefect also had to pause and he growled in annoyance but Tsuna took no notice.

"Tsuna-nii, what's wrong?" Futa asked.

"I… I think I just heard Yamamoto…" Tsuna said quietly. Hibari remained quiet, not voicing out his thoughts that maybe the herbivores _were _here.

"Huh, anyway Tsuna-nii we should get going before-" Futa said as he began tugging at Tsuna's shirt. But then Tsuna's head snapped up when he saw something familiar pass in front of them.

"That's-!" Tsuna's eyes widened as he literally began dragging Hibari to that direction. The prefect's eyes widened as he was easily dragged by the brunet forward.

"T-Tsuna-nii! W-Wait!" Futa called out as he stumbled after the brunet.

"Giotto-san!" Tsuna called out as he turned the corner. "Giotto-san wait!"

"Giotto?" Hibari murmured under his breath before he suppressed a wince at Tsuna's fast movement. He hissed as he tugged on Tsuna.

"Herbivore, we're going the wrong direction." He said, reminding Tsuna subtly about their purpose. Tsuna jerked to a stop as he looked at the injured prefect hanging onto him.

"H-Hibari-san g-gomen I-" However he was interrupted when he suddenly sensed something on the other direction. The young boss jumped out of the way just in time as a trident landed on where they were standing a few seconds ago.

"Oya, oya… It seems like we have some escapees." Came a sadistic voice as mist appeared behind Tsuna and Hibari. Tsuna stepped back on reflex but Mukuro was able to get a hold of the brunet by the hair. The Vongola winced as he let go of Hibari who fell to the floor none-too-gently. The aloof student tried to stand up but the drug in him was still in effect.

"Hm… I was about to check on the prisoners to see if you have an answer for me Decimo…" Mukuro said as he looked at the face of the struggling teen. "And already it's seems like you've chosen wrong… Maybe… you need a push on the right direction?"

Hibari panted against the ground while Futa who had seen Mukuro's appearcne hid behind a convenient pillar. Both of their eyes widened when they saw Mukuro take out the gun. The leader of the disciplinary committee struggled to stand up again but it was fruitless. Futa's hands began to shake.

Mukuro smirked as he tilted Tsuna's head and aimed at the brunet's head. "Say goodbye to your will, Decimo."

Futa stumbled forward as he reached out a hand. His eyes were wide with tears. "NO-!" He choked out, running towards Tsuna's direction.

But…

BANG!

The sound echoed throughout the abandoned amusement park, sending a chilly and dark message to those whoever heard it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>So I'm in a bit of a pinch. I've been making a lot of 8027 stories but I keep stopping in the middle because I can't get into it at all… Ah, too many unfinished documents are cluttering my files honestly… Haha! So if anyone can help me get an inspiration it would be appreciated! **READ AND REVIEW!**


	14. Backstabber

**Author's note: **YES! YES FINALLY! The update is finally done! Man, I am so tired! XD I wish everyone enjoys this chapter! The climax of the climax… of the climax? Thank you for being patient with me and advance merry Christmas! Please read and review!

* * *

><p><strong>The Ghost of a Past Love<strong>

_By ilYamaTsunali_

**Chapter 14- Backstabber**

It was raining really hard when Yamamoto and Gokudera woke up. The first thing they noticed was that everything was dark and then confusion overtook their senses. Where were they? And what were they doing in such a place? However when they tried to move and then they felt pain, the memory of what happened to them came rushing back and soon they found themselves groaning on the floor in agony.

"Jyuudaime…" Gokudera said as he tried to sit up. Yamamoto clutched his stomach which was supposed to be bleeding but to his shock it was bandaged.

_What-?_

Suddenly the door to their dark prisoner opened and the two of them looked up. Their eyes widened when they saw a girl enter with a first-aid kit. The girl stopped in her tracks when she saw that they were awake.

They immediately tried to stand up however the pain of their wounds were too much and they stumbled down. The girl, which was Chrome, didn't help them. Instead she placed the first-aid kit on the floor before turning around and grabbing a small boy and pushing him forward gently.

They boy stumbled forward. He was crying so much that he probably couldn't see. Chrome looked at the boy, her eyes shining with an unrecognized emotion before she left and closed the door.

"Wait-!" Gokudera shouted but then he choked at the pain and did not finish his sentence. Meanwhile, the little boy who joined their company continued to sob.

"Hey, kid…" Yamamoto called out softly to the boy as he tried his best to crawl towards him. "What's wrong? Did they hurt you?"

The young boy looked up, tears running endlessly down his face. "T-They shot him!"

"Shot who?" Gokudera asked curiously. The boy hiccupped as he rubbed his eyes while wailing loudly. Gokudera flinched while Yamamoto patted the boy on the back.

"Tell us your name first kid, maybe that'll make it easier." Yamamoto said as he gave off a strained smile.

"My name is F-Futa…" Futa said and beside Yamamoto, Gokudera's eyes widened as the boy's identity registered with him. "I-I was kidnapped by M-Mukuro-san and the other when I-I came to J-Japan…"

Yamamoto continued to rub the younger boy's back as he continued his story.

"T-They made m-me do the ranking on the b-best f-fighters in N-Namimori…" Futa said and this time it was Yamamoto's turn to be shocked.

"Ranking?" Yamamoto repeated. "You're the one who made the r-ranking about us?"

Futa's eyes widened when he looked at the two teenage boys.

"Who are you?" Futa asked as he sniffled.

"Yamamoto Takeshi…" Yamamoto said. "And that's Gokudera Hayato."

Futa's eyes widened even more and he grabbed Yamamoto by the shirt. The baseball player fell back shock. Futa was wailing even louder than before and his words were almost incoherent.

"T-Tsuna-nii! Tsuna-nii!" Futa said as he cried into Yamamoto shirt.

"T-Tsuna? You know Tsuna?" Yamamoto said as he tried to take a hold of the young boy. Gokudera took matters into his own hands and he grabbed Futa by the back of his shirt.

"Oi! What do you know about jyuudaime! Tell us right this instant!" Gokudera growled as Futa cried harder.

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto said but he was then cut off by Futa's next words.

"They shot-! They shot T-Tsuna-nii!" Futa cried harder. Both Yamamoto and Gokudera's eyes widened. Tsuna was… shot?

"We have to get out of here." Gokudera said as he pulled out his bombs. Lucky for him, it seemed like the people who captured him forgot to check for the other bombs in his hidden pockets.

"Ah." Yamamoto said in a scary tone. Suddenly there were huge bangs and noises coming from the hostage room and before anyone knew it, the door was blasted away.

"Yes!" Gokudera said in triumph. However, Yamamoto quietly went ahead without a word, knowing that Gokudera would follow him.

"Oi baseball freak wait for me!" Gokudera said as he, all pain forgotten, grabbed Futa and ran after the rain guardian.

However they could only do so much with heavy injuries. Running with broken ribs and a slash on your stomach was not easy and pretty soon…

"K-Kuh…" Gokudera said as he grabbed his stomach. Yamamoto had began huffing from excursion and also from pain. The bandages around his stomach were getting wet from the blood flowing out of his wounds.

"H-Hey kid…" Yamamoto said, the serious tone in his voice making the two shiver. "How about Hibari? Is he with Tsuna right now?"

Futa gulped and took a deep breath before answering. "H-Hibari-nii was t-taken by M-Mukuro a-and… he can't see at the m-moment so maybe he w-was knocked out a-and..."

"WHAT? That bastard Hibari has gone blind?" Gokudera shouted in disbelief. It seemed like he had been relying a bit on the prefect to help them bail out their boss.

"We'll rescue HIbari too." Yamamoto said as he continued to run, ignoring the protests of his injured body. Tsuna first, healing later.

The three of them continued running in a random direction but then Yamamoto stopped, causing the other two to stop as well.

"What's wrong?" Gokudera asked.

"I sense a killing aura from here." Yamamoto said and Gokudera's eyes widened before it narrowed at Yamamoto suspiciously. The instincts of the baseball idiot were sharp. Gokudera himself could only feel a slight killing intent, he wouldn't have noticed it if Yamamoto hadn't pointed it out.

"This bloodlust is familiar…" Yamamoto muttered, surprising Gokudera even more. The baseball idol took a step forward cautiously. "I think it must be Hibari."

Gokudera almost did a double-take. The baseball idol could also tell apart the killing auras? This is just too much.

"You…" Gokudera began. "You have a lot of potential, moron."

Yamamoto blinked at Gokudera's compliment. "Hm? Potential in what?"

"Yamamoto-nii is in the top ten of the average people with the most potential to be Mafioso category." Futa said out of habit.

"Ahaha… Thanks I guess." Yamamoto said as he patted the kid before he moved forward once more and looked at the door from which the killing intent was coming out of.

Futa moved to hide behind Yamamoto while Gokudera reached out a hand and opened it cautiously.

"It's open."The bomber muttered before he pushed it open.

Just like the rest of the abandoned rooms in the building, the room they entered was dark too. However their eyes had already gotten used to the darkness and it wasn't long when they noticed a certain skylark tied up to a pole and this time he was bounded by chains.

Hibari looked up blankly when he sensed someone enter. His killing aura became stronger than before as he muttered. "Took you long enough herbivores."

"Gomen Hibari." Yamamoto said, and his usual laugh was absent making Hibari raise an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Oi, where's jyuudaime you stupid bastard?" Gokudera growled. Hibari frowned at Gokudera.

"That stupid herbivore…" Hibari said as he felt Yamamoto trying to release him from his chains. "I can't believe that he succumbed so easily."

Yamamoto froze from what he was doing and looked at Hibari with a very worried expression. "What do you mean?"

"He was taken by that pineapple bastard." HIbari recounted. Although he couldn't see what had transpired he was able to feel the diminishing aura Tsuna had, and that told him enough of what happened.

"And? What happened next?" Gokudera said in tension.

Hibari gritted his teeth at the bomber. "I don't know. Now stop wasting time and release me from here so I can kill that pineapple bastard."

Yamamoto didn't say anything as he stood up and went to the closet near Hibari.

"O-Oi…" Gokudera said, unsure of what to do when he saw Yamamoto's scarily blank face. The usually cheerful enthusiast wrenched open the broken doors of the cabinet. To Gokudera's surprise, he saw the broken blade of a sword inside. Yamamoto took the blade and felt its sharpness before approaching Hibari.

The prefect looked up at Yamamoto's approach. The Asari-look alike gave Hibari one last look before he swung the blade.

Futa closed his eyes while Gokudera choked. In one clean swing the chains broke away and fell to the floor noisily.

"We have to hurry. Tsuna might be in danger." Yamamoto said darkly before he turned around and walked to the exit. Hibari had a little trouble in standing up but he tried not to show it. Gokudera grabbed Futa by the hand and led him out.

And just like that, they were all running again. Hibari tried not to show that he was limping, Futa was panting so Gokudera carried him in his back. Yamamoto didn't slow down for his companions and just ran.

"Does the idiot even know where he's going?" Gokudera muttered.

"Yamamoto-nii has good instinct so I think he does." Futa said tiredly.

"Hmph." Hibari said as he had trouble keeping up.

But then they all stopped when Yamamoto stopped in front of a huge pair of doors.

"Here." He said in a tone that said no questions asked. The bomber did not hesitate to step forward and open the door. And that's when they saw…

* * *

><p>"Hm…" Mukuro said as he walked around in his so called 'throne room'. He was observing a certain pale figure lying on the ground, chains trapping his small frame.<p>

"He looks good in this sort of dark." Mukuro commented as though he was a photographer observing his best work of art. He neared Tsuna and tried to brush the bangs to the side but it just fell back anyway and so he sighed in disappointment.

"Mukuro-sama…" Chrome said as she entered and almost immediately her eye was drawn to the figure in the middle of the room. She couldn't help but look worriedly at the person in the middle. Face so ghostly pale it seemed like he was dead.

"Oh don't worry dear Chrome, he's still alive." Mukuro said as he adjusted the chains around Tsuna. He tilted the boy's chin and looked into the face. "Hm, it would look better if there was some blood here and there…"

"U-Uhm, Mukuro-sama… t-those b-boys have escaped." Chrome said shyly as she hugged her staff closer.

"Good. Everything is going as planned." Mukuro said as he ran a glove on Tsuna's face. Almost instantly, blood ran down from Tsuna's forehead. "Maybe I should add some angel's wings or something. Half-black and half-white."

Chrome gulped as she looked at Tsuna. The brunet was already dressed in a white tunic, giving an ethereal glow… However the image was ruined by blood spattered on the robes and also the torn edges of the tunic. Also the blood running down from the pale and pained face made Tsuna seem like a fallen angel already.

That's when Mukuro sighed and he stood up. He grabbed a nearby black blanket and enveloped Tsuna in it so as to hide what he was wearing. And just as he did that he suddenly heard footsteps nearing the door.

"Oya, let's go hide my dear Chrome." Mukuro said as he went near the violet-haired girl and placed an arm around her. Almost instantly they were surrounded by mist just as the door flew open. There was a one second silence before…

"Tsuna!" The first voice sounded shocked, worried, and frustrated. Yamamoto Takeshi was the first one to snap out of his shock as he neared the figure clad in black. The others immediately followed suit with Hibari having a bit of trouble.

"Tsuna-nii!/Jyuudaime!" Gokudera and Futa shouted at the same time. Yamamoto was already beside Tsuna and with a clean slice using the broken blade (which caused a wide-eye response from Chrome and an interested smirk on Mukuro's face) he slashed away the chains.

He caught the fragile and unconscious boy in his arms and his eyes narrowed when he saw the blood. He ran a hand across the pale skin but the young boss was unresponsive which worried him greatly.

"What's wrong with him?" Gokudera panted beside the baseball idiot.

"I don't know." Yamamoto said as his eyes shadowed.

"Oi kid, are you sure that jyuudaime was shot? There doesn't seem to be any bullet holes…" Gokudera said as he swallowed thickly.

"A-ah…" Futa said, equally worried. The baseball idol placed the hand on Tsuna's forehead and closed his eyes before he opened it with malice and glared at the floor.

"That pineapple bastard is near." Hibari said in an annoyed tone. "I don't know where but he won't leave the herbivore just like this."

Gokudera cursed under his breath before he took out his dynamites and surveyed the room.

"Ah." Yamamoto said as he looked around the room. A few seconds after this, mist surrounded the room and two familiar people stepped out of their hiding.

"Impressive." Mukuro said appreciatively. "You managed to escape."

"What did you do to jyuudaime? Bastard!" Gokudera said as he readied hiss dynamites and pointed it threateningly to the illusionist.

"Kufufufu… whatever do you mean?" Mukuro said and Chrome moved nearer to him, incases some surprise attacks happened.

"Herbivore, come and let me bite you to death." Hibari growled as he readied his tonfas despite the bad shape he was in. He was faced in Mukuro's direction although he really couldn't see the pineapple gangster.

"Now, now… It's not good to threaten other people when you're in their territory… Hibari Kyoya." Mukuro provoked. His eyes looked at the gathered people in amusement. "Especially since you are at a disadvantage."

"What do you mean by that? Are you blind?" Hibari flinched and glared at Gokudera (or at the place where he thought Gokudera was) for reminding him of his inability to see but the bomber continued nonetheless. "There are 3 of us and only two of you!" Gokudera shouted. He didn't count Futa since he was a kid and he probably couldn't fight anyway.

"Oya, have you taken into account your injuries and…" Mukuro looked at Yamamoto's blade and Gokudera's 'feeble' dynamites in amusement. "…lack of weapons?"

"The things we have here are more than enough to defeat you." Yamamoto said quietly, Gokudera was about to say that but the baseball idol beat him to it.

"Do you really believe so?" Mukuro taunted, behind him, Chrome watched the baseball star's shaking arms. Her violet eyes watched in curiosity as Yamamoto held Tsuna closer to his chest.

"Heck we know so!" Gokudera shouted bravely and then he added quietly to Yamamoto who was behind him. "Yamamoto… I know you're worried about jyuudaime but…"

"I know." Yamamoto said as he pulled Tsuna for one last hug before reluctantly pulling him away and lying him on the ground gently.

"Don't worry Yamamoto-nii, I'll take care of Tsuna-nii…" Futa assured as he watched Yamamoto placed a hand on Tsuna's pale face. The brown-haired child stared at Yamamoto's face which was full of worry and then he looked at Tsuna's unconscious face.

"I'll trust you with him then Futa." Yamamoto said before he stood up and faced Mukuro with a dark expression. Gokudera nodded in approval before he too, looked at the pineapple-haired kidnapper with a murderous glare.

"Don't you herbivores get in my way." Hibari said as he frowned deeply.

"Whatever." Gokudera said to the skylark.

Mukuro yawned. "All this talk is boring me. Are you coming or not?"

"You…" Yamamoto said quietly. Mukuro turned to look at the Asari-look-alike.

"Hm? Did you say something Yamamoto Takeshi?" Mukuro asked.

Yamamoto's eyes flashed dangerously as he rushed towards Mukuro who looked at him calmly despite the blade in his hands. "You hurt Tsuna!"

Gokudera followed shortly after the baseball star, throwing a dynamite towards Mukuro who jumped away before it exploded. However the smoke form the explosion provided as a cover-up for Hibari who jumped out from the smoke seconds later to ambush Mukuro.

Mukuro continued to smile as he avoided Hibari's blind attack and evaded Yamamoto's straight forward slash. He pursed his lips when he noticed that Yamamoto was using the back of his sword.

_Soft guy isn't he? _Mukuro thought as he looked at the enraged look on the other's face. He sidestepped when Gokudera threw another bomb at him.

"Chrome…" Mukuro called out to the girl who no one was paying attention too. "Is it nearly time?"

"Yes Mukuro-sama." Chrome answered with no hesitation.

"Very good. I can't wait to see it." Mukuro said as he gave Hibari a kick in the stomach and Yamamoto a punch on the gut.

"Argh!"

"Kuh!"

Both black-haired boys went down on their knees at the sudden hit. Gokudera's eyes widened before it narrowed cautiously.

_He managed to bring down the baseball idiot and Hibari! I can't let my guard down! _Gokudera thought but then he hesitated to light his next dynamite. _I could attack him head on like Yamamoto but I… _The bomber clutched his bleeding injuries and snorted in annoyance. _How does the moron run like that with these injuries?_

"Urgh…" Yamamoto grunted, making Gokudera look at him. The baseball idol unsteadily got his feet and so did Hibari who was huffing in excursion.

"I can't lose to him…" Gokudera muttered as he began to think calculative ideas of how he can defeat Mukuro despite the injuries.

"You might have overwhelmed me if it weren't for those injuries." Mukuro commented carelessly with a smirk. "Kufufufu, I am truly lucky…"

"Hn. He really wishes to die a painful death." Hibari said as he positioned his tonfas and pressed forward once more. Yamamoto breathed in and out slowly, carefully watching Hibari exchanging blows with Mukuro. Despite his blindness, Hibari was still amazing.

"Smart of him to be relying on his sense of hearing without his sight." Gokudera commended as he limped towards Yamamoto.

"Gokudera." Yamamoto greeted with a serious face. "Do you have a plan?"

"You bet I do." Gokudera said with a smirk. "I'm the tenth's right hand man after all."

Yamamoto smiled at that before he turned his attention to Gokudera so that the Italian can tell him the full detail of the plan.

"I'm amazed you can still move after all the beatings your body received, Hibari Kyoya." Mukuro said as he avoided every one of Hibari's blows.

"Shut up herbivore." Hibari grunted as he swung his tonfas as hard and as fast as he could.

"Oya, why don't you just give up? You and your friends are wasting too much of your energies on this. You'll lose in the end anyway. So what's the point?" Mukuro said as he shrugged and ducked, narrowly avoiding Hibari's hits.

"Who're my friends?" Hibari growled.

"Hibari! Get down!" Came a voice from behind the prefect. Instinctively, Hibari ducked just as Gokudera threw the dynamite straight at Mukuro's face. The mist user's eyes widened but then his eyes flashed and with a clean swipe he extinguished the flame on the dynamites before they exploded.

He slid to a stop and he saw Hibari a few feet away from him. He smiled maliciously at the other 2 behind the prefect. "That was very dangerous."

Gokudera smirked at the heterochromatic boy which made Mukuro's eyes narrow suspiciously. "You think?" And Gokudera pointed down.

Mukuro looked down just in time to see mini-dynamites on the ground near his feet before they exploded a second later.

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrome called out as she rushed to her master.

"Che. I told you herbivores not to get in my way." Hibari said as he crossed his arms.

"Sorry Hibari, but you have to admit that you needed a bit of help." Yamamoto said as he and Gokudera approached the skylark.

"I don't need your help herbivores." Hibari said and Gokudera muttered 'stubborn' under his breath. Hibari ignored the Italians as he blindly looked sideways. "So? Is the herbivore down?"

Gokudera and Yamamoto looked over to the spot Mukuro was blasted at. They could see the girl crying beside Mukuro's fallen form.

"Looks like it." Yamamoto said bitterly and he, Gokudera, and Hibari began to approach.

"Step aside." Gokudera said pointing his dynamite threateningly at her. Chrome quietly did so, as the three leaned on the fallen form.

Mukuro let out a choked laugh as he stared at the three through his messed up bangs. "K-Kufufu… Y-You d-don't look satisfied a-about what h-happened…"

"Shut up bastard!" Gokudera said angrily. "Tell us what you did to jyuudaime and how we can wake him up!"

"My, my… that boy again?" Mukuro coughed unsteadily and Gokudera heard Chrome whimper in worry. "I did nothing to him… I merely asked him to make a choice."

"What are you talking about?" Yamamoto demanded.

"Kufufufu… you will know soon enough." Mukuro said, and the three boys heard a muffled exclamation but then they were too busy trying to guess Mukuro's words.

"Speak, strange pineapple herbivore or I will bite you to death _again_." Hibari hissed and to prove his point he placed his tonfa near Muuro's face. (It was supposed to be at Mukuro's neck but then again he couldn't see anything.)

"Oya, you will regret threatening me, skylark." Mukuro said as he glared back into Hibari's unseeing eyes.

"You're in no position to be making any threats Mukuro." Yamamoto said coolly. Mukuro smirked at him in triumph and Yamamoto's eyes widened in alarm.

"Are you sure about that? Yamamoto Takeshi?" Mukuro said in a very amused tone.

"What are you-?" But then Yamamoto was cut off when his eyes widened and instead of words, blood came out of his mouth. Gokudera and Hibari's eyes widened as Yamamoto gasped in pain.

"Yamamoto?" Gokudera said as he immediately turned to catch the baseball idol who fell forward. However his next words were cut off when he saw what caused Yamamoto to suddenly gasp in pain.

"Herbivore, what's happening?" Hibari asked impatiently as he raised his tonfas cautiously.

"I-It c-can't b-be!" Gokudera said as he stared at the person behind Yamamoto. He stared wide-eyed at the blade sticking out of the baseball idol's back and being held by the person who stabbed him.

"Kufufufu…" Mukuro laughed as he sat up. Hibari's attention immediately went back to him.

"Explain what's happening." Hibari growled as he glared holes into Mukuro.

"He has finally made his choice." Mukuro said simply, a look of pure bliss on his face.

"Who…?" Hibari asked suspiciously.

Yamamoto continued to breathe heavily in Gokudera's arms and he shouted in pain when the person who stabbed him pulled out the blade. This snapped Gokudera out of his pure horror.

Yamamoto choked as blood ran down his chin and Gokudera shouted at the figure in shock.

"N-no! NO!" Gokudera shouted in disbelief as the person raised the blade again. "No! _Jyuudaime_! I-It can't b-be! NO! STOP!"

"Jyuudaime…?" Hibari repeated his eyes widening as one of his tonfa fell from his hand in shock and sheer exhaustion. He only knew of one person called like that by the bomber. "It's… the herbivore?"

Mukuro watched in enjoyment the two teens' shock when they absorbed who it was that stabbed the baseball star on the back.

_Saa… Sawada Tsunayoshi… _Mukuro said in bliss as he looked at the blank face of the brunet who lifted the blade. Tsuna's face was emotionless and there were specks of blood on his cheeks from stabbing Yamamoto from behind.

_Have you finally come to the darkness?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>And chapter 14 is done! I FINALLY UPDATED! I feel accomplished! Off to my next fanfiction story to update! Please keep supporting this! THANK YOU!


	15. A Broken Connection

**Author's note: **Finally the latest chapter is done! School today was boring but at least it wasn't hot. It has been raining the whole day and there have been a lot of earthquakes lately. Anyway, I've updated my other fics as well please don't forget to read and review!

It's the last grading for this school year. I don't think I have a chance of being a valedictorian anymore. Goodbye my future laptop!

I hope I still get to have a chance! LAPTOP!

Anyway, Please enjoy this latest chapter… Sorry for any grammatical error! Have a good day!

* * *

><p><strong>The Ghost of a Past Love<strong>

_By ilYamaTsunali_

**Chapter 15 - _A Broken Connection_**

_**Daemon…**_

"_You're a fool Giotto!" Came a sneering voice which made the blonde turn around with a frown._

"_A fool for what Daemon?" Giotto said calmly. "A fool because I do not wish to dabble in the mafia anymore?"_

_**What is this…? A memory?**_

"_Yes! A fool for being too soft to seize power!" Daemon said his eyes wild with anger. "A fool also for falling in love with __**him.**__"_

_Giotto's eyes hardened at what his mist guardian said. "Leave Asari out of this, he-"_

"_**He**__ will do you no good!" Daemon snorted. "He is strong but he will not provide you with an heir."_

"_Daemon." Giotto said in a warning tone. "I do not care for an heir. I am stopping this mafia business here and I-"_

"_Stop!" Daemon said with hard eyes. "I will not hear of this anymore! Let us close the discussion for today. But mark my words Giotto… you will eventually see my way."_

_**No, Daemon… Don't!**_

"_Daemon!" Giotto called out, however the ex-general of the army already left. Giotto sighed as he let himself fall back on a comfy armchair. He buried his face n his hands and begun to think about what to do with Daemon when…_

_Knock! Knock!_

_Giotto looked up, just as the door opened. He stood up happily to greet the person who entered. "Asari!" Giotto said with obvious delight that it made Asari chuckle._

_**Asari…**_

"_Good evening Primo." Asari said with a slight bow. "I saw Daemon marching off angrily and I came to see if anything happened."_

_Giotto frowned as he ran a hand through his golden locks. "It's nothing to worry about Asari. Daemon is just… being stubborn."_

_Asari frowned as he closed the door behind him and approached his distraught boss. "Let me guess, it is about the mafia again? He does not approve of you stepping down?"_

"_Yes…" Giotto said tiredly as he gazed earnestly into the blue eyes of his companion. Asari raised an eyebrow as though Giotto left the sentence unfinished._

"_Is there anything else?" Asari asked keenly and Giotto gave him an off-handed smile._

"_Nothing to concern yourself about Asari. Just trivial matters." Giotto assured the samurai. The swordsman gave him a disbelieving look but let it go nonetheless._

"_Well, as long as you're okay Giotto." Asari said dropping the formalities he showed when he entered. "But remember, no matter what happens I'm here okay?"_

"_I know." Giotto laughed good-naturedly as he added. "I can always count on you and your 'maa… maa...'"_

_Asari gave him a charming smile. "Yes, that's right."_

_Unable to help himself, Giotto reached out and took Asari's pale hands into his. "Asari…"_

_The blue-eyed swordsman blinked. "What is it Giotto?"_

_Giotto blushed slightly as he scratched his cheek. "Well, I… You know I really like you a lot and…" The blonde trailed off as his face heated up and he cleared his throat to hide his embarrassment._

_Asari let out a laugh as he placed a hand against Giotto's face. "Yes, I know. I like you a lot too and I always will."_

_Giotto blinked as he looked at Asari astounded. "Really?"_

"_We've been through this before Giotto…" Asari said cheerfully. "I love you and I always will love you and there's nothing you can do about it."_

"_Asari…" Giotto said as his eyes softened and without warning he pulled Asari into a hug. Asari, used to the sudden actions of the blonde, just patted the other on the back with a smile._

"_Maa… maa… I'm not going away anytime soon." Asari said in comfort as Giotto's tightened his arms around him._

_**Asari…**_

_**However, the memory Giotto was remembering suddenly turned dark and before he knew it… His mind had shifted to another memory.**_

"_Daemon! Daemon! I'm sorry about Elena! I should've-"_

"_You should've what Giotto? You should've listened to me?" Daemon spat as he turned around to face the distraught blonde. "Haven't I told you again and again that I was right? And now… and now it's too late… too late… My poor Elena." Daemon sunk into his knees as he covered his grief-stricken face._

"_Daemon…" Giotto said as he placed a consoling hand on the illusionist's shoulder however his hand was slapped away by an angry Daemon._

"_Don't pretend to console me!" Daemon shouted as he stood up angrily. He refused to show his tears and he would keep his face hard and cold just to hide the pain. "You don't know what it's like to lose someone you love!"_

"_Daemon, I understand that you're only grieving but I-!" Giotto tried again however Daemon silenced him with a look._

"_Don't pretend to understand Giotto!" Daemon said as his hands shook. "You don't know what it's like… You don't know-! To have her in your arms, dying… not knowing what to do… Being so powerless! You don't know!_

"_Daemon-!"_

"_Shut up Giotto!" Daemon screamed. "It's your entire fault! For not listening to me… for fooling around with him!"_

"_What are you-?"_

"_Maybe I should kill him too, huh? Maybe I should kill Asari and watch you grieve over his dead body?" Daemon said insanely. "Maybe I should go to him right now and cut him to pieces! Maybe then you can-!"_

_SLAP!_

_Daemon's eyes were wide as he fell to the floor unceremoniously. He looked at Giotto who was panting heavily, his eyes shadowed by his bangs._

"_I…" Giotto began as he trembled and placed the hand which slapped Daemon down. "I-I'm sorry about your loss Daemon." Tears ran down the blonde's cheeks, his eyes still hidden and Daemon found himself unable to look at his friend's grief._

"_I'm sorry about Elena… a-and I'm sorry for not listening b-but…" Giotto looked up his eyes hard s they bore into Daemon's face. "But for you to say those things! For you to even think about harming Asari! I-!"_

_I will never forgive you if you hurt Asari!_

_**Giotto's eyes widened as he watched the memory of himself glare at Daemon with determination. The Giotto in that memory failed to see the hate-filled glare Daemon sent back. Suddenly, the memory blackened leaving Giotto to wander what next he would see.**_

"_Oi Giotto, are you really okay?" G. asked when he entered his boss' room._

"_G." Giotto said in surprise as he looked up from the documents he was reading. G.'s eyes widened when he looked at Giotto's bedraggled appearance._

"_Giotto look at yourself! You didn't even notice my presence did you?" G. scolded his friend as he approached him._

"_I'm just a little tired." Giotto assured him._

"_You need something to drink. Maybe a strong cup of coffee?" G. said and then just as he said that, the door opened and a made came in with a cup of coffee in hand._

"_Giotto-sama, G-sama…" The maid said as she bowed slightly. She left the coffee on the side table. Giotto thanked her kindly._

"_You've been out of it lately." G observed as Giotto took a sip of the coffee. Something was nagging the blonde on the back of his mind but he passed it off as a headache. "I know that Elena's death got you down but you have to snap out of it Giotto! Everyone's worried about you!"_

"_I know." Giotto said as he tiredly swept his bangs away from his eyes. He smiled fondly as he remembered Asari confronting him as well. "Asari scolded me yesterday too."_

_G sighed as he shook his head in exasperation. "Anyway Giotto, an allied family's daughter is here to visit you."_

"_Again?" Giotto sighed as he ran a hand through his golden hair._

"_Yes, and she's just outside so if I were you, you better fix your face." G said with a frown as he made his way to the door._

"_When will they understand that I'm not just interested?" Giotto called out to his best friend who shrugged. Giotto's eyes strayed to the picture frame on his bed side and he smiled when he looked at Asari's smiling face._

_Yeah. He was totally not interested._

"_Giotto-sama…" Came a shy voice. The voice sent shivers down Giotto's back as he looked up in shock. He felt his body become flush and a heat form into a coil at the bottom of his stomach. What the-?_

"_U-Uhm Giotto-sama I…" The girl blushed fiercely and Giotto stood up. His body was moving on his own and he couldn't-!_

_And just like that, he blacked out and knew no more._

_**Giotto's eyes widened and his figure shook as he realized what will happen next.**_

_**NO! NO! Get a hang of yourself! Don't-!**_

_Giotto woke up, his head was pounding as he sat up._

"_W-What happened?" Giotto asked as he placed a hand on his head. He shivered when he felt cool air against his skin. He looked down and his eyes widened in confusion and surprise when he saw that he was naked._

"_What the-?" But Giotto's statement was interrupted when he heard a moan from his left side. He looked and to his horror, an equally naked woman was beside him._

_Giotto scrambled away from the girl but then the sudden movement made his head swirl._

_The Vongola boss thought he was going to go crazy. He knew at glance what this meant. Him on the bed with a naked woman… The signs were there but he didn't want to believe it! He couldn't have done _that! _He loved Asari!_

NO! _Giotto's mind screamed as he buried his face in his hands. He couldn't have-! And he barely knew the girl too!_

"_Oh? You're awake?" Came a familiar sadistic voice. Giotto looked up his eyes wild as a mist formed in the middle of his room._

"_D-Daemon… I…" Giotto began but then the illusionist just laughed at him. Giotto's eyes narrowed in suspicion before it widened in surprise._

"_What? Has your Hyper Intuition finally pieced together what happened?" Daemon taunted._

"_You-!" Giotto said horrified. "The person earlier-! It wasn't G! It was you-! And the coffee-!"_

"_Took you long enough Primo…" Daemon said as his eyes flashed maliciously. "And now with this, surely…?"_

_NO!_

"_No! No! To Asari… I…!" Giotto said horror as he sunk to the floor._

"_It's too late… What's done is done." Daemon said calmly, as though he just didn't destroy his boss' life single-handedly. "Oh and don't worry… The girl was willing to do it with you. She seemed to have fallen in love with you at first sight… So it's a win-win situation. Really you should be thanking me-"_

_However, Dameon was cut off when Giotto suddenly grabbed him by the collar._

"_Daemon you-!" Giotto said his eyes filled with anger, frustration, and despair. Daemon didn't comment to the rough treatment, instead his eyes flashed dangerously._

"_No matter what you do to me Primo, it won't change the situation." Daemon said. "You slept with this woman and most probably have impregnated her. Your love for Asari is useless in this situation."_

_Giotto's eyes widened as Daemon's words registered in his mind._

"_I won't tell Asari what has happened here. I'll give you the opportunity to break it off with him yourself." Daemon said as he removed Giotto's hands from him. "Take that woman as you're fiancé, I will arrange the wedding myself so there's no need for your to worry. Just focus on nurturing the future heir of the Vongola."_

_Daemon began to walk towards the door. "And oh, one last thing. G and Alaude are coming here in an hour. They want to talk to you about Shimon so I advice that you get dressed before they arrive."_

_Daemon opened the door and was about to head out when…_

"_Daemon, why…?" Giotto asked in a pitifully weak voice. Daemon's form became stoic._

"_I'll do anything for the Vongola Elena loved." Daemon said before he went out and closed the door behind him. Giotto was left there alone thinking about what he should do and nearly going crazy by doing so._

_**Giotto watched the whole memory with a dark look. Oh he remembered this memory. After what happened he nearly went crazy. He hadn't eaten or slept after that. Asari was worried about him, and Daemon kept his promise of not saying anything. The girl promised that she would keep in touch with him and Giotto dreaded the day that his greatest fear would be made known.**_

"_Giotto!" Came a very familiar voice that brought pain into Giotto's heart every time he heard it. "Giotto!"_

_The blonde turned around, his expression blank as he looked at Asari who was looking at him worriedly._

"_Giotto, a letter came for you today." Asari said as he looked into the face of his boss trying to see what was wrong with him and why he had been cold lately._

"_Thank you, Asari." Giotto said promptly as he looked at the letter. It has been two months since the 'incident' and Giotto has taken to answering anyone with a cold and brisk tone. He also frequently locked himself in his room preferring not to see anyone._

_Giotto's eyes widened when he saw the seal of the envelope. It was the first time he showed anything acute to an emotion._

"_Giotto?" Asari asked worriedly as he placed a hand on the blonde's shivering hand. Giotto looked at Asari's blue eyes fearfully. Sadly, even the rain guardian couldn't calm down the boss._

"_A-Asari… I-I…" Giotto said as he placed a hand on his mouth._

"_Giotto?" Asari asked as every word in his sentence accentuated worry. The Japanese swordsman immediately placed his arms around the pale blonde. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"_

_Giotto opened his mouth, wanting to say something, however…_

"_Nufufu… I see the letter has arrived." Daemon said as he appeared suddenly._

"_Daemon!" Asari said and Giotto froze in Asari's embrace._

"_Oya? What's this Giotto? Did something happen?" Daemon asked with a mock concerned tone. "You look pale."_

_Giotto gritted his teeth as he pushed away from Asari, his bangs shadowing his eyes. "It's nothing Daemon. I…" Giotto turned away dejectedly. "I'll just be in my office if you need me." And with that Giotto left, leaving behind an amused Daemon and a worried Asari._

_With a frown, Asari took out one of his short swords and pointed it at Daemon's neck. "What happened Daemon? Why is Giotto like that? Did you do something?"_

"_Oh my, so scary." Daemon said as his eyes twinkled maliciously. "Why don't you try asking Giotto that, Asari? I'm sure he'd answer you. After all… he would give up anything just for you."_

_Asari's usually calm blue eyes, narrowed seriously as he glared at Daemon. "You did something."_

"_Believe what you like." Daemon said before he walked away._

_Meanwhile…_

_With shaking hands… Giotto slowly opened the envelope and his eyes began to burn as he registered the words in the paper._

_**I'm pregnant.**_

_Tears formed in Giotto's eyes as his hands shook. He fell onto the ground with a strangled cry and he remained that way for several minutes until Asari knocked on the door._

"_Giotto? Please let me in Giotto." Asari called out as he knocked. Giotto ignored the voice as he continued to despair on the floor of his office._

"_I'm sorry Giotto, but you leave me no choice." With a sudden slashing sound, the door to Giotto's office opened. "I'll replace that." Asari said calmly before his gaze suddenly settled on the heartbroken person on the floor. Blue eyes widened, as Asari dropped his sword. "Giotto!"_

_Almost immediately Asari went to the sky guardian and lifted him up carefully as he checked the blonde for injuries. "What happened?" He looked at Giotto who had already passed out. The blonde's face was pale as tears streaked his face. Asari placed a warm hand against the blonde's cheeks and Giotto leaned against it while mumbling 'Asari, I'm sorry'._

_Asari raised a curious eyebrow at that when suddenly his eyes were drawn to the crumpled paper in Giottto's hand. He pried his boss' fingers off of it and read it._

_**Giotto closed his eyes painfully as he heard Asari's breath hitch in surprise. He didn't want to see the despair of his most beloved rain guardian.**_

"_**I don't want to see this anymore." Giotto said as he covered his face. He could hear his own voice from the memory and then Asari's calm one. It broke his heart to hear the nonchalant expressions his guardian used."Just…let me wake up already!"**_

As Giotto shouted this… The surroundings changed and then…

_Where am I?_ Giotto groaned as he blinked his eyes. He looked up and saw that he was in an unfamiliar room. On the walls were paper with strange writings.

_Talismans? _Giotto said and then his eyes widened. _I remember! After Tsunayoshi was knocked out… that Mukuro placed him here and…_

_Flashback…_

"_My dear Chrome, I feel that talismans should be placed here." Mukuro said thoughtfully as he could still hear a voice saying 'Tsunayoshi!' but there was no one there to say that._

_Chrome looked at Mukuro thoughtfully but nodded nonetheless. She tapped her staff gently on the ground and talismans began to appear all around the room. Giotto began to feel faint as he was knocked unconscious by the ghost-repelling charms._

_End of flashback…_

_Kuh, I have to find Tsunayoshi. _Giotto thought as he went to the door however as he was about to pass by he was suddenly repelled. The first Vongola let out a pained cry as he was thrown backwards. _Darn it!_

_I have to find a way out! _Giotto said as he stood up and went to the door once more. He looked at the talismans and with a hard glare he closed his eyes and begun to concentrate.

_I have to think of my strongest flame._

* * *

><p>"Jyuudaime snap out of it!" Gokudera yelled as he jumped out of the way when Tsuna slashed his bloodied blade. Futa was pale and shaking as he tried to do his best with Yamamoto's wound and Hibari was trying to attack the controlled Tsuna.<p>

"Kuh." Hibari grunted as he run towards Tsuna with his tonfas held aloft.

Tsuna jumped back with a blank face and he blocked Hibari's attack. Gokudera could only watch helplessly at the side. He couldn't bear to attack his boss.

"T-Tsuna…" Yamamoto gasped out as he clutched his chest as though he couldn't breathe. "T-Tsuna!"

"Die." Tsuna said in a cold tone as he hit Hibari in the stomach with a clean kick and slashed him on the cheek. The prefect coughed as he fell to the floor. When the skylark was down, Tsuna turned his blank eyes towards Gokudera whose eyes widened.

With a quick step, Tsuna appeared in front of Gokudera in a flash. There was a sudden explosion, making Hibari and Yamamoto cough at the sudden dust.

The Italian had used mini-dynamites to move himself away from Tsuna before the brunet could hurt him. "Jyuudaime!"

Tsuna didn't react from any of the words as he continued to fight as though he was born for it.

Gokudera's eyes narrowed as he took out his dynamites for defense. "Jyuudaime… I'll make sure to snap you out of it."

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" Mukuro called out and Gokudera's eyes widened when he saw the growing blood on what Tsuna was wearing. _H-He's injured! He's fighting even though he's injured!_

"Oh don't worry, he can't feel anything. He'll keep fighting until his body can't stand up anymore." Mukuro commented in amusement.

"J-Jyuudaime's body!" Gokudera said as he rushed forward to the brunet. He held the arm that swung towards him and tried to tackle the other to the ground. "Stop it jyuudaime! Your body can't take anymore! Please stop!"

Tsuna didn't hear him as he pushed Gokudera away with force. The bomber grunted in pain as he fell to the floor. Tsuna's grip on the blade tightened as he walked towards the fallen Gokudera.

"NO!" Yamamoto shouted as he ran towards the brunet despite his injuries. He placed his arms around the Vongola and held him close and away from the semi-conscious Italian. "Tsuna don't-! You'll regret what you're doing! Stop!"

"Let me go…" Tsuna said monotonously. As he struggled, the blade in his hand was slowly slipping as Yamamoto took hold of his arms.

"Stop it Tsuna… Stop it." Yamamoto said as he buried his face tiredly into the Vongola's shoulder. "You're not like this. You're just being controlled."

Tsuna's eyes slightly widened at what Yamamoto said before his eyes shadowed. "What do you know?"

"Huh?" But then Yamamoto gasped in pain when Tsuna pushed away from him by punching him in the gut.

"What do you know? What do you know about me?" Tsuna said and at the dark corner, Mukuro's eyes narrowed.

"He's talking out of his own will." Mukuro said to Chrome. "I can't control what he's saying."

"Is it the pain in his heart talking?" Chrome asked quietly. "Or the darkness?"

"T-Tsuna…" Yamamoto coughed as he held his injured stomach.

"You don't know… anything about me…" Tsuna stated and Yamamoto's eyes widened when he saw tears run down blank eyes. "About what I've done… what I've been through… who I really am…"

"J-Jyuudaime…" Gokudera gasped out as he slowly lost consciousness.

Hibari panted on the floor.

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto said in confusion as he walked slowly towards the down-spirited brunet. "I don't know what you're saying, or what you mean b-but…"

The controlled brunet's eyes widened when he felt arms envelope him into a hug. The blade in his hand fell to the floor in a clutter as the baseball idol held him closer.

"I love you Tsuna…" Yamamoto murmured into the brunet's ear. "I love you despite what you've done, what you've been through, and who you really are… It doesn't matter to me…" The arms around him tightened almost desperately. "I love you… So please…" Yamamoto kissed him on the cheek gently. "Snap out of it."

Even more tears rand down Tsuna's eyes as light slowly returned to his dull brown eyes. Yamamoto felt the Vongola's hands cling into his back as he cried on his shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry! Yamamoto! I'm sorry…" Tsuna cried as his form shook.

"T-Tsuna, everything's okay now… E-Everything i-is…" Yamamoto said as he patted the other but then suddenly his arms fell and his eyes slowly closed as he fell forwards. Tsuna's eyes widened as he caught Yamamoto and sat down on the floor with the baseball idol leaning against him.

"Y-Yamamoto?" Tsuna said as he placed a hand on the idol's face. It was cold and clammy. His eyes narrowed down on the blood in Yamamoto's shirt and he let out a horrified gasp. He looked around and saw Gokudera and Hibari both knocked out.

"Hibari-san! G-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said, his voice shaking in fear. "W-What happened?"

"You happened." Mukuro said and Tsuna looked up to see the illusionist walking towards him. "You did this, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"I… I-I…" Tsuna said his eyes mesmerized from shock and horror. "N-No…"

"Hm? Don't believe me? Then look at your hands…"

Tsuna slowly lifted his hands and he looked at them in horror. They were covered in blood.

"Oh and look at your face in the mirror as well." Mukuro threw a broken mirror in the ground. Blood from Tsuna's face splattered onto the reflective glass.

"N-NO…" Tsuna's form began to shake.

NOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: *<strong>Dramatic sound* And vwala! The end of this chapter! Review pelase :DD


	16. Bouquets of Flowers

**Author's note: **Man, it has been so long. *Breathes in* Ah, the smell of parchment! Thank you for all those who supported my story. To the people who not only reviewed this fic but others as well. To everyone who keep encouraging me, thank you!

You reviews mean a lot to me and I read them word for word and I take my inspiration from them as well. *Bows* Arigatou Guzaimasu!

And now without further ado! The new chapter !

* * *

><p><strong>The Ghost of a Past Love<strong>

_By ilYamaTsuna7227li_

**Chapter 16 – **_**Bouquets of Flowers**_

"NOOOO!"

_Tsunayoshi? _Giotto automatically looked up at the scream. It sounded so horrible in his ears. The voice of the brunet sounded hoarse as it echoed harshly against the walls. The young ghost was finally able to get out of the room full of talismans and now all he needed to do was find out where his successor was at.

But thanks to that horrible scream just now, he had a pretty good idea where he was and what sort of situation he was in…

_Please be okay. _Giotto silently prayed as he passed through a wall and within seconds he finally arrived at the scene of the crime.

Orange eyes widened in horror at the scene before him.

Hibari and Gokudera was knocked out on the ground both bloody and beaten up. Even Yamamoto was lying in a small pool of blood… And in the middle of the horrifying scene was Tsuna. Tsuna who looked so shocked, scared, and horrified. He sat in the middle of the disaster, hands bloody and face tainted with specks of blood.

_T-TsunayoshI! _Giotto rushed forward but the brunet seemed unable to hear him. Tsuna's eyes were wide as he stared at his bloody hands and at Yamamoto's body.

"Yamamotoo… G-Gokudera-kun… Hibari-san…" Tears ran down the brown eyes as Tsuna continued to scream and then he suddenly began punching the floor.

It looks like Mukuro had finally broken him…

"T-This is our win, my Chrome…" Mukuro said as he sat up with Chrome's help.

"Yes, Mukuro-sama." Chrome answered as her eye drifted towards the brunet.

_Oh no you don't! _Mukuro looked up at the words he clearly heard. Giotto rushed towards Tsuna and appeared in front of him.

_Tsuna, listen to me, snap out of it! _Giotto urged the other. A little light returned to the brown eyes as Tsuna blinked away the tears to see better.

"G-Giotto-san i-is that you?" Tsuna asked quietly. His voice was so hoarse and so frightened that it almost broke Giotto's heart hearing it.

Although he couldn't touch the other, Giotto still placed his arms around the brunet and tried to hug him. "Yes it's me. Everything's okay now, I'm here."

"Giotto-san…" More tears ran down Tsuna's eyes as he sobbed. "Giotto-san please help e-everyone." Tsuna hiccupped as he placed a hand on Yamamoto's arm. "Everyone is all b-beaten up b-because of me and I-I…"

_I can't do anything...!_

More tears ran down Tsuna's eyes as he leaned down and buried his face in Yamamoto's chest while crying. Giotto's eyes softened into helplessness. What can he do as a ghost? Sure he would take over Tsuna's body and fight Mukuro himself but the brunet was already beaten to a pulp. It was a shock he could still move.

_But maybe I don't have to take over Tsunayoshi… _Giotto thought and his eyes widened at the stray thought that came over him. His orange eyes looked at Mukuro who was looking around for the source of voice and then at Chrome who looked unsurely at the illusionist.

Giotto's eyes zoomed in on the sharp staff in the girl's hand and without a thought rushed towards her.

Chrome's eyes widened as a cold and numb feeling went through her. Her violet eye began to dim as she surrendered the control of her body to the First Vongola.

"Hm, was it perhaps my imagination?" Mukuro thought but then his eyes widened when he felt a sharp and cold object on his neck. He turned around and his eyes widened even more at the sight of Chrome pointing her weapon at him. "C-Chrome?"

"Surrender." Chrome said blankly as Giotto dug the blade nearer to the other's neck. "Surrender now or face the consequences."

Despite the surprising predicament he was in Mukuro still attempted to laugh it off. Chrome or Giotto in Chrome's body raised an eyebrow. "Kufufu, well this is surprising… To be backstabbed by my own comrade…"

"You can't blame here. She isn't actually doing this out of her own will." Giotto spoke and Mukuro's eyes widened.

"Oya? Another entity? Or perhaps are you an illusionist like me who controls other people?" Mukuro said as he scrutinized the person before him.

"Neither." Chrome said as she dug the blade deeper and kneeled down. Her eye flashed orange and Giotto's voice came out of her mouth. "I am Tsunayoshi's guardian angel and I'm here to pass judgment on you."

A second of surprise passed Mukuro's face before turning into a smirk. "Interesting." Suddenly…

BANG!

Giotto's eyes widened as he twirled the staff to deflect the bullet that Mukuro shot. The illusionist quickly stepped away from him and cocked the smoking gun in his direction.

"What are you doing? This is your comrade's body I'm using." Giotto hissed as he pointed the staff at the illusionist.

"Who cares? Those who hinder me in my plan will be disposed of." Mukuro said as he aimed another bullet at Giotto who skillfully deflected it. "I will take Sawada Tsunayoshi and use him to destroy the mafia. No one will stand in my way."

"Demon." Giotto stated as he rushed towards Daemon's incarnation. Mukuro simply shot a few more bullets at him.

"You'll run out of ammo soon." Giotto said as he avoided the bullets and aimed a kick at the villain.

Mukuro scoffed as he dodged the attacks cleanly. "What? You think I don't have an extra gun?" Just as he said that, he threw away his gun and took out another one.

Chrome frowned as she aimed her staff at Mukuro but the illusionist used his gun to block it. Using this as a chance, Giotto took out the hidden dagger strapped to Chrome's leg (he noticed it while fighting) and stabbed it right at Mukuro's stomach, being careful to avoid any vital organs.

Mukuro's eyes widened as he coughed out blood and fell to the floor.

"Now, stay down." Giotto said, using the cool and blank voice he only reserved when fighting. He stepped forward and hit Mukuro at the back of his neck, effectively knocking him out.

Giotto went out of Chrome's body who staggered at the sudden energy loss she felt. The girl fell back and fell into unconsciousness… Giotto made sure to use enough energy to knock her out as well.

_I'm sorry, I made you see something terrible. _Giotto apologized to the girl. _No matter what the circumstance, fighting your comrades will bring a scar to your heart. I'm sorry again._

The blonde went over to Tsunayoshi. To his relief, the brunet had finally looked up. His eyes were still full of tears and he looked very, very tired and surprised.

_It's over… _Giotto said and Tsuna gave him a blank smile. It looked unconvincing because of his red and puffy eyes.

"Thank you. It was much quicker than I thought." Tsuna said in his hoarse voice. His brown eyes slid to the floor and then to Yamamoto's pale face. Giotto neared the dark-haired and placed a hand on his cheek worriedly.

_Did you call the paramedics? _Giotto asked.

"Yes." Tsuna said and the he stood up and walked towards Futa who had closed his eyes and hidden the moment Yamamoto fell unconscious.

"Futa, it's okay now…" Tsuna called out. The young ranking prince came out and he looked at Tsuna in shock.

"T-Tsuna-nii, h-how…" Futa said as he looked at Tsuna's face. He flinched slightly at the specks of blood on the other's face. Tsuna smiled a best as he could but Tsuna could see the Tsuna' forehead was crinkled and for a moment he felt guilty for being afraid of such a sad brunet. "Everything will be fine now. Some people will come here to treat Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun's wounds and they will take you home too Futa."

"I-I…" Futa said wanting to say thank you, to say anything but somehow he was choking over his words. His eyes couldn't look away from the blood in Tsuna's hands and face. The brunet's eyes shadowed before he stood up and walked away.

Giotto, who had been checking on Gokudera and Hibari-san looked up as Tsuna walked towards him. _They're unconscious but they're still breathing. They've taken quiet some serious hits but they'll survive._

Ba-thump!

An image of Tsuna hitting his friends and winging a knife around flashed in the brunet's mind. He staggered back at the powerful horror that washed over him.

_Tsunayoshi?_

"I-I'm fine… I feel dizzy that's all." Tsuna assured and as he said that there were suddenly loud footsteps and before he knew it, the back-up he called arrived.

"Sawada-dono, thou are here as thee requested." Basil stepped forward. "Are these the injured?"

"Yes. The enemies are those people." Tsuna pointed at Chrome and Mukuro. His bangs still shadowed his eyes so Giotto couldn't see what the other was feeling. "Please take good care of my friends-" Tsuna stopped as his eyes widened.

"Sawada-dono…?" Basil asked worriedly.

Tsuna shook his head and he smiled sadly. "Please take care of m-my _schoolmates_. They didn't mean to be involved in this."

"Understood." Basil said, still wondering why the young heir rephrased his sentence.

"Also, the ranking prince Futa must have the best care the Vongola can afford understand?" Tsuna said before walking away.

"Thee will personally handle the matter." Basil bowed but then he frowned a she straightened up. "What about you Sawada-dono? Thy wounds look painful… Thou must be treated."

"It's fine." Tsuna's eyes hardened. "This isn't my blood." With that statement he walked away.

"Sawada-dono… what is wrong…?" Basil quietly asked himself as he watched the brunet left. "Why does it seem like that thou is carrying another huge scar in thy heart?"

_Tsunayoshi… It's not your fault. _Giotto said as he stood next to Basil and watched his successor walk away. He wanted to go and comfort the other but he knew that in situations like this… It was better to leave him alone.

* * *

><p>Tsuna walked, or tried his best to walk, out of the abandoned building. His legs hurt, his whole body hurt and his wounds felt like someone was pouring huge amounts of disinfectant on it. He was limping and panting from the pain and effort it took to get himself as far away as he could from where everyone was.<p>

He was a harbinger of disaster, a bad luck magnet, he caused everyone so much pain and worry. He didn't deserve to call or even think of them as _friends_.

Tsuna stopped as his eyes shadowed.

He didn't even deserve to have people like that by his side. People who would make him happy, people who would make him feel complete…

Tsuna's face was flushed as tears gathered at the corner of his eyes. He grabbed a handful of his front shirt and clenched tightly as his body shook from suppressed sobs.

He didn't deserve these people… These people who went after him and tried to save him…

And these people, these oh-so _kind _people did not deserve to have a monster like him as a friend. They didn't deserve to be beaten into a bloody pulp, or hurt, or backstabbed like that…

"They don't deserve that…!" Tsuna cried out as he fell into a kneel and buried his face into his hands.

As though the sky could feel the sorrow the young brunet felt, it began to rain. It was a cold and harsh rain that pelted down at Tsuna as he continued to kneel on the ground, face unaware and blank. The rain served as a substitute for his tears. So he just sat there, letting the rain punish him as much at it wanted.

* * *

><p>The scent of disinfectant in the air burned Yamamoto's nose as his eyes fluttered open at the small disruption of his sleep. For a moment, all amber eyes could do was look up dazedly at the white ceiling.<p>

But then he was snapped out his reverie when other scent assaulted his nose and with a groan Yamamoto tried to sit up to see where it came from but then to his surprise bandages and the IV constricted his movements.

"What the-?" And just like that the memory of what happened overcame him like a tidal wave and a few seconds later he was left gasping. The uncomfortable buzz in his ear and the dull pain he felt throbbing at his sides were definitely indications that he really did face Rokudo Mukuro and nearly died from it.

After a few moments, the door to Yamamoto's room opened and a few nurses and doctors rushed inside to calm him down. His heart monitor could be heard from the hallways.

"Calm down…" The doctor murmured to him and Yamamoto gradually did as he felt something injected into the tube of his IV. His eyes roamed the room as the nurse went over to his heart monitor doing things he could care less about.

Amber eyes widened when mountains of bouquets met his eyes. Carnations, lilies, mums, roses, and other assortments filled his hospital room.

"Flowers?" Yamamoto muttered in a slurred voice. The doctor looked behind him where Yamamoto was and he smiled.

"Ah yes, you've been out for about a week and they've been coming in everyday. A different assortment every single day, it's very nice of your friend to send them." The doctor said as he finished checking on Yamamoto's vital signs.

"My friend?" Yamamoto asked and he felt his eyes get heavy as the depressant began its work.

"Yes, a very nice and rich young lad named…" The doctor consulted with the nurse. "Sawada Tsunayoshi I presume?"

"Tsuna?" This woke Yamamoto up a bit and he blinked rapidly to get the sleepiness away from his eyes. "Where's Tsuna? Is he here?"

"He was here awhile ago but I think he's visiting your other friends who were hospitalized…" The doctor said and Yamamoto struggled to sit up, surprising him.

"I-I need to see him…" Yamamoto said and his eyes felt heavy and his voice slurred but he had to get up. "Tsuna!"

"Hey, easy there!" The doctor scolded as he placed his hands on Yamamoto's shoulders. "You suffered some deep wounds you know. That knife that got you, very nearly stabbed a vital organ."

"But Tsuna…" Yamamoto said blearily. And just as he said that there was an urgent knock on the door before it was opened. Yamamoto couldn't see who was on the other side-

"Excuse me, did something happen? Is Yamamoto alright?" Came a panicked voice.

-but Yamamoto knew that voice anywhere in the world.

"Oh, just in time Sawada-sama. Yamamoto-sama was looking for you." A nurse said as she smiled at the new arrival.

"Yamamoto… Yamamoto's awake?" The voice sounded stunned, relieved, and a little… sad?

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto called out as he tried to sit up again and to his utmost relief a familiar brunet rushed to him in worry.

"Looks like we're no longer needed." The doctor sighed as he signaled the nurses to leave. The nurses giggled as they gave last glances to the two.

"You're okay." Tsuna said in a shaky voice and unable to help himself, he placed both hands on the sides of Yamamoto's face and gave a relieved yet pained smile. "Thank God, you're awake."

Yamamoto placed a hand over Tsuna's and fighting against all sleepiness he asked, "How about you Tsuna? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Tsuna's chuckle sounded dark and a little exasperated. "You wake up after a week in the hospital and you ask me if I'm okay?"

"I'm glad to hear you're fine." Yamamoto whispered as he let go of Tsuna's hand in favor of playing with his brown locks instead. Tsuna flinched a bit and his expression was guarded. However, Yamamoto was too out of it to notice.

"Tsuna…?" Yamamoto said breathlessly and Tsuna let go of his face in order to sit on the side of his bed.

"Yeah…?" Tsuna whispered softly and he was entranced by the way Yamamoto's eyelashes fluttered as he tried to fight the sedatives.

"Do you…" Yamamoto's eyes closed for a few seconds before they opened again, staring at Tsuna's pale face. His fingers let go of Tsuna's hair and instead it found the brunet's hand and intertwined their fingers together. "D-Do you remember what I said… when I kissed you on your cheek at that old amusement park…? When we fought M-Mukuro?"

_"I love you Tsuna…" Yamamoto murmured into the brunet's ear. "I love you despite what you've done, what you've been through, and who you really are… It doesn't matter to me…" The arms around him tightened almost desperately. "I love you… So please…" Yamamoto kissed him on the cheek gently. "Snap out of it."_

Tsuna froze and his hand became rigid under Yamamoto's hand. Yamamoto's eyelids fluttered close and in a final whisper he asked, "What is…my answer?"

And just like that, the baseball jock fell into sleep once more, his hand intertwined with Tsuna in content. The brunet's eyes were shadowed as he pried his hand away from Yamamoto. The young Vongola stood up and looked at the sleeping teen on the bed.

"I'm sorry Yamamoto." Tsuna said in a cold voice as he turned around and opened the door to leave.

"But I can't accept your confession."

* * *

><p>"Che! I can't believe I'm still here in this stupid hospital after a week!" Gokudera cursed as he tried to move in his crutches.<p>

"Haha Octopus head! It's sure good to have you as a roommate! It became extremely lively in here when you came!" Ryohei shouted with vigor. He looked better than Gokudera since he had a longer time to rest.

"Shut up turf top! You're annoying the hell out of me!" Gokudera said as he glared at the bleached haired teen on the next bed.

Giotto watched the two argue with interest. They reminded him greatly of G. and Knuckle when they first met. Although after going through many trials, the two did mellow out… But still, he missed the times when they argued thoughtlessly.

"You know it's really nice of Sawada to pay all our medical bills." Ryohei said as he finally laid back on his pillow. "Is he some sort of rich kid or something? He extremely just paid it without even consulting us!"

Gokudera scoffed but there was something pained in his features as he did this. He did not like the idea of Tsuna spending so much money on him. That's why he refused Tsuna's offer for a private and expensive room. He preferred to room with the turf top who also declined Tsuna's offer of a private room.

Giotto's eyes hardened as he thought back to the time Tsuna offered to pay everything. There was something cold and distant in the way he offered. It was like he was struggling with something alone and it made him distant from everybody.

"Guys, are you getting along in here?" Tsuna's voice stopped any conversation as he entered the hospital room.

"Jyuudaiem!" Gokudera said with obvious delight as Tsuna entered. "O-Of course I'm getting along well with turftop- I mean Sasagawa."

"Yoh Sawada!" Ryohei greeted his little brother as Tsuna entered with a bouquet of fresh roses and a paper bag. "You went to visit Yamamoto?"

Tsuna smiled but Giotto noticed there was something sort of strained in there.

"Yeah, he finally woke up. I got to see him before the sedatives they gave him, kicked in." Tsuna said as he took out a new vase from the paper bag for his roses.

"Sedatives?" Gokudera said with a snort. "Did the idiot panic or something when he woke up?"

"You're the one to talk Octopus head." Ryohei said over to his roommate. "Didn't the doctors have to retain you because you panicked when Sawada wasn't around?"

Gokudera flushed deeply before he crossed his arms. "Stop making it sound worse than it really is."

Ryohei roared with laughter. "But it's the extreme truth!"

"Okay, that's enough." Tsuna sighed as he finished arranging the flowers. "Settle down you two or I will each get you a private room whether you like it or not."

These shut the two up since they didn't want Tsuna spending any more money on them.

Tsuna smiled at them appreciatively but once again as Giotto observed, this smile didn't quite reach his eyes which remained cold and sad.

_Tsunayoshi…? _Giotto called out but before he could say anymore Tsuna's phone suddenly rang.

"Excuse me." Tsuna said and he walked to the door while flipping his phone open. Giotto looked at his two friends' reincarnation, who looked about ready to get up, before following Tsuna outside.

"You found something?" Tsuna repeated as he shut the door behind him. Giotto simply went through the door and hovered closely to his descendant.

"A ring?" Tsuna asked and he looked at Giotto who merely raised an eyebrow. "In Mukuro's belongings, that must be a suspicious ring indeed. And you say that's the only object he had with him aside from his clothes and the gun?"

Tsuna listened to the person on the other side talk for awhile.

"Okay, We- I mean I'll go to check it out tomorrow. Thank you." Tsuna said before hanging up abruptly.

_What was that Tsunayoshi? _Giotto asked as Tsuna pocketed his phone.

"The Vongola team sent by Nono from Italy to investigate Rokudo Mukuro found another suspicious item in his belongings aside from the gun and bullets he used. It was a ring."

_And this is suspicious why…? _Giotto asked.

"Because aside from his clothes and the gun, Rokudo Mukuro never bought anything personal with him… So why does he have a ring? Perhaps it's a special memento or something dangerous… We have to find out." Tsuna stated as he ran a hand through his hair.

Giotto's eyes softened as he looked at Tsuna's tired form. _You need rest. After that dealing with Mukuro you didn't even get yourself checked up by a doctor._

"I'm fine." Tsuna insisted. "We have to focus on this investigation for now. Besides I'll heal."

_Tsunayoshi… _But too late, the brunet was already turning away a familiar detached look on his face. Giotto sighed as he looked out the window.

_The sky looks dark today._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>I gotta hurry up and finish everything! Need to make more 8027! Please review! Thanks again!


	17. Significance of the Rings

**Author's note: **Finally I'm back and I updated! Balancing my college studies (yes! I'm college now! It seems only like last year I was a high school –oh yeah I was a high school last year!) and my writing is difficult. I mean we have a major exam every month and then in between that there are like competitions you have to participate and then the projects and the quizzes and the assignments… And just, wow… Whew, anyway thank you for those who still continue to support and read this story, once again I'm sorry. I'll update Parallel to His Heart next! Thank you for your patience!

* * *

><p><strong>The Ghost of a Past Love<strong>

_By ilYamaTsuna7227li_

**Chapter 17 –**_**Significance of the Rings**_

"Sawada-sama…" Men in black suits bowed at the young brunet as he stepped out of the car.

"Good job…" Tsuna said as he took off the sunglasses he was wearing. He was once again back in Kokuyo land to help in the investigation of Mukuro's belongings.

"This way, Sawada-sama…" One guard led Tsuna to the old theater building. Once they entered the old building, another mafia man came up to Tsuna with small object in a plastic bag. "This is it."

Tsuna looked at the small object, aware that Giotto was behind him, watching. He looked at it and his eyes widened when brown eyes met intricate but familiar patterns.

"This is…" Tsuna said as he took the ring with shaking fingers.

Giotto's eyes were wide as he also looked at the ring. _The mist ring! _While the ghost counterpart was too busy looking at the ring, Tsuna turned to the man who found the ring.

"Where is Rokudo Mukuro right now?" He asked with a frown.

"He is being detained at a nearby Vongola facility. We are waiting for Vindice to come pick him up." The man answered respectfully.

Tsuna's eyes narrowed as he said in a commanding tone. "Take me to him." There was silence as the guards exchanged looks.

One guard bowed at Tsuna. "Understood, Sawada-sama…" He said as he turned and Tsuna followed him.

"Let's go Giotto-san." He whispered to the still stunned ghost as he took the ring from the guards.

Giotto shook his head trying to get rid of his shock and he gave the brunet a determined look. _Let's go…_

* * *

><p>Knock! Knock!<p>

Yamamoto looked up as the door to his room opened. His eyes widened when he saw his two fellow friends enter. They were wearing their hospital pajamas and were bare-footed. Gokudera had a blanket around his shoulders while Ryohei was being supported by crutches.

"Sempai! Gokudera! What are you guys doing here?" He said as he sat up but then winced at the stab wound on his stomach.

"Oi, don't push yourself." Gokudera said as he and Ryohei sat on Yamamoto's bed side. Gokudera's eyes crinkled and he frowned as he remembered that that wound was given by his boss.

"Yamamoto, that wound seems pretty deep." Ryohei commented as Yamamoto opened his shirt to view the bandages. "It seems like it'll scar."

Yamamoto's eyes softened. "Actually, I won't mind if it does… but I just hope it doesn't cause Tsuna pain when he sees it." He placed a gentle hand on his injury.

Gokudera and Ryohei exchanged looks. Gokudera looked away with a smirk while Ryohei's expression was confused.

Gokudera looked around Yamamoto's room and then his eyes landed on the many bouquets of flowers in Yamamoto's room. His emerald eyes widened. "Wha-?"

Yamamoto saw what Gokudera was looking at and laughed. "Oh right, those flowers were given by Tsuna. I'm sure you guys got some too right?"

"Wow, there's a lot." Ryohei commented. "More than what he gave us…"

"Hm?" Yamamoto said tilting his head and Gokudera began to shake while raising a fist.

_Jyuudaime must've been so worried about the baseball idiot!_ Gokudera thought with barely suppressed rage. "Damn it! The baseball idiot is lucky to have Jyuudaime care so much about him!"

Yamamoto turned to Ryohei for an explanation. "You extremely got more flowers than us." The boxer shrugged. Yamamoto's eyes widened.

Gokudera stood up and approached the flowers. "GAH! The sight of them is irritating me!"

"Oi, Tako-head don't yell too loudly or the extreme nurses and doctors will find us!" Ryohei said as he limped towards Gokudera to stop his wrath. Neither noticed Yamamoto smiling softly as he looked at the flowers.

_Tsuna…_

* * *

><p>"He's in here Sawada-sama…" Their driver said as he bowed them stiffly into the Vongola facility. It was like normal prisons except it was more expensive, and more closely monitored than a normal one.<p>

Tsuna walked across the hall with a serious expression on his face as he passed various doors. He could see the prisoners kept by the Vongola, waiting for the verdict of the Vendice, watching his moves and their mouth were open as though they were shouting something at him. Thankfully, the prisons were sound proof.

The mafia guard in front of Tsuna led them to a door at the end of the hallway. He took out a complicated key with intricate patterns (so that it would be too difficult to be copied by an outsider) and inserted it in the keyhole. Several locks could be heard unlocking as the guard opened the door slowly.

Suddenly, something sharp and quick came at Tsuna like a blur. Giotto, sensing the danger, immediately overtook Tsuna body and caught it with a serious expression. The guard let out a startled gasp as he looked at Mukuro who was smirking.

"Oya, and I thought that this time I could finally escape." Mukuro said as he sat down in defeat.

"Unfortunately for you Mukuro…" Tsuna said calmly as Giotto went out of his body. "I've told the guards never to open your 'room' unless I was there with them."

"Oh my, very precautious of you Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro said, impressed. "Very smart decision." He said as he relaxed back into his cell. "So, care to tell me what crossed your mind to make you come and visit me?"

"The ring." Tsuna said calmly as he signaled the guard to go away. The guard bowed reluctantly as he closed the door behind the tenth heir and left.

"Pardon?" Mukuro stated and Tsuna just looked at the other.

"The ring in your possession is what interests me." Tsuna stated and Mukuro's eyes narrowed at him.

"I don't know why you'd have interest in a piece of junk such as that." Mukuro shrugged.

"If it is 'junk' as you say it is, then why did you bring with you when you came to Kokuyo?" Tsuna asked. "Do you really have no idea of its importance?"

"No, as a matter of fact I don't." Mukuro stated honestly. "It was given to me by a bunch of people I considered as Family a long time ago."

Tsuna's eyebrow rose at this strange information. "Given to you?" Tsuna leaned forward in interest. "Your old Family, are you talking about the Estraneo?"

"Was that their name? I've forgotten." Mukuro stated airily and Tsuna frowned.

"I don't have time to play games with you Mukuro. Tell me, how did the Estraneo get their hands on this ring?" Tsuna asked and beside him, Giotto studied the illusionist's face curiously.

"They said it has been passed down from boss to their successor…" Mukuro shrugged.

"If that's so, how come this fell into your hands? If I remember correctly, you were an orphan adopted by the Family right?" Tsuna stated.

Mukuro's eyes shadowed as he crossed his arms. "Hm. I wonder as well. They said something about the boss having a dream or something uninteresting as that."

"Or maybe they gave it to you because they thought of you as someone important to them." Tsuna said quietly.

Silence.

"This conversation is boring me. Please leave now." Mukuro said in a drawling voice as he regained himself. "I'm not so desperate and lonely that I require the visit of a filthy mafia boss."

Tsuna stood up, recognizing the words to be dismissal. "Thank you for your time. I'll come again."

"Do as you wish. Even if I tell you not to come, you won't listen anyway. After all, the mafia likes to make their own rules." Mukuro said as he lied back down on his bed and Tsuna closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think Tsunayoshi? <em>Giotto asked as he walked next to his descendant who was looking at the mist ring in his hand. The two of them had returned to the hospital to check on Hibari this time. They were at the food court, waiting for confirmation from the staff if Hibari would allow visitors. Because unlike the three other injured Namimori students, Hibari cared a lot about his health and even when he only had a cold, the prefect would go out of his way to confine himself in the hospital for health benefits.

"I'm not sure…" Tsuna stated as he let the ring roll around on his palm. "It can't be a coincidence, finding one of the seven Vongola rings after hundreds years… Do you remember what happened that caused them to be lost Giotto-san?"

Silence.

"Giotto-san?" Tsuna repeated again.

The said ghost was floating next to Tsuna with a stunned expression on his face.

"Giotto-san, are you alright?" The brunet asked and the other turned to him with a confused look.

_I don't remember._ Giotto said in a troubled tone.

"Ah, well, it has been a long time…" Tsuna said to the other but Giotto shook his head.

_I have a bad feeling. _Giotto stated and his eyes narrowed. _I feel like that in relation to the rings, I'm forgetting something important._

"Ha?" Tsuna said but then Giotto suddenly drifted away. "Ah wait! Giotto-san!"

_I-I need some time to think. Tsunayoshi please go visit Alaude without me- _Giotto froze at the mention of his first Cloud guardian before his eyes shadowed and he went through the wall. Of course, Tsuna could no longer follow the other once he did this, so the young brunet just settled by sitting down and looking at ring in his palm once more.

_Was another storm brewing in the horizon?_

* * *

><p>"Herbivore, why have you come to visit me?" Hibari asked as the brunet entered his private room. Unlike the others, Hibari's medical bills were free because his father had a connection with the owner of the hospital, so Tsuna really didn't need to pay anything for the solitary skylark. Besides, Hibari hated being indebted to anyone.<p>

"I just came to check how you're doing." Tsuna stated as he quietly closed the door behind him, he had another bouquet of flowers with him. "And your eyes…?" He asked looking at Hibari's bandaged eyes.

"My eyes are fine." Hibari stated firmly. "The pineapple herbivore just made me drink some poison that caused temporary blindness and numbness. The doctors found a cure so I'll be fine."

"That's a relief." Tsuna stated with a relieved sigh as he took Hibari's empty vase, filled it with water and arranged the flowers.

Silence.

"Tell me, how did you defeat the pineapple herbivore?" Hibari asked quietly. Tsuna's expression fell.

"I didn't defeat Mukuro." Tsuna said honestly.

"Then the other herbivores…?"

"No, everyone else was knocked out." Tsuna stated and Hibari didn't bother questioning further.

"I see. You are a strange and annoying herbivore Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari stated and Tsuna looked up in confusion.

"Huh?"

"That baseball herbivore, the one named Yamamoto Takeshi…" The name of the baseball idol made Tsuna's heart constrict painfully. "I've never once seen him interested in anything in particular before. I thought he was like me, aloof only in a different way."

Tsuna blinked in confusion. Yamamoto? Aloof?

"What do you mean by that Hibari-san? Yamamoto isn't aloof." Tsuna stated in confusion and Hibari smirked in a way that said 'I-know-something-you-don't'.

"How long have you known him?"

"A few months now." Tsuna said counting on his fingers. "Why?"

"I've known that herbivore for a few years. He is a carnivore hiding in a herbivore's skin. He isn't as happy as you think he is." Hibari stated. "He tried to kill himself just last year."

Tsuna was sure that if he was holding something breakable he would've dropped it and crashed it into pieces. "W-Wha-?"

"He was a strange herbivore, always hiding behind his annoying smiles. Everyone was fooled by those smiles but I wasn't." Hibari stated quietly. "I could feel the bitterness behind those smiles and I knew it wouldn't be long before he cracked."

"B-But Y-Yamamoto w-wouldn't-" Tsuna's hands shook as he thought of a world where Yamamoto wasn't around.

"I stopped him before he jumped off the roof." Hibari stated. "I challenged him to a fight. I successfully distracted him from his suicidal thoughts albeit temporarily. I made sure he was injured enough so as not to try something as reckless as that again. He was sent to the hospital after I beat him up and the worry of his father seemed to have woken him up from deliriousness."

"W-What happened after that?" Tsuna asked silently.

"He went back to school, he eased his way back into his popularity. He despised it but he had no choice. I watched him closely, I knew he had potential to be a dangerous carnivore if he trained enough." Hibari said and Tsuna had the strange feeling that the only reason Hibari stopped the other was so that he could have a proper opponent to fight with in the future. Nevertheless…

"Thank you." Tsuna said and Hibari turned his head to the side.

"What?"

"For stopping Yamamoto back then, thank you." Tsuna said and he bowed stiffly. "Your intentions weren't pure but I thank you nonetheless."

"You give a high importance to this herbivore." Hibari stated in a monotonous tone. "That is a weakness."

"I admit, I like Yamamoto a lot. But feelings for a person can never be considered a weakness Hibari-san." Tsuna stated as he straightened up. "The desire to protect someone is what drives us to do our best and to surpass our limits."

Hibari didn't answer as Tsuna straightened up. "I hope you get better soon Hibari-san, I'll be seeing you then."

"Wait Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari said and Tsuna stopped to look at the temporarily blind prefect. "What you said before, I think I somehow understand."

Tsuna blinked his eyes in astonishment. Hibari understood? Did the skylark care about someone too?

"That baseball herbivore became a carnivore just to come and save you." Hibari stated. "I guess that is what you meant by surpassing the limits?"

Tsuna's eyes widened at what Hibari said before red accumulated in his cheeks and his eyes shadowed. "M-Maybe. I-I'll see you then Hibari-san." And with that said, Tsuna stepped out and closed the door behind him.

Hibari crossed his arms as he comfortable laid back on his pillow.

_Such a weak omnivore._

* * *

><p>"<em>Congratulations Giotto-sama! I'm glad you finally found a woman to your liking!" A fellow mafia boss said as he patted Giotto vigorously on the back. All of the guests were clapping enthusiastically. The blonde man smiled at the other, perfectly masking his horrified feelings. Clinging to his arm, was his beautiful and blushing bride.<em>

"_I hope the two of you become happy together!" The bridesmaid said to the bride as she smiled._

"_Thank you." She said in a soft tone. A few feet away, Giotto saw his guardians waiting to congratulate him._

_Most of the guardians had confused looks on their faces as they watched their boss calmly stride towards them. And Giotto couldn't exactly blame them for their confusion. It was no secret from his Family that the person Giotto liked was Asari. However, for some strange reason their boss suddenly announced a few months ago that he was going to get married to a woman they've never met._

"_Congratulations boss." G. stated formally as he extended a hand to the other. Giotto shook the hand firmly. G.'s eyebrow raised when he noted how cold the Vongola boss' hand was._

"_Boss, I am an extreme blessed priest for being the one to have watched over your marriage!" Knuckle said as it was his turn to congratulate his old friend._

"_Hey wait, I thought boss liked Asari-shi. What's going-?" But Lampo was interrupted when G. suddenly hit him on the ribs with his elbow. "Itte!"_

_Alaude merely extended his hand for Giotto to shake before retracting immediately._

"_Thank you for coming everyone." Giotto said in a cool and soft tone of voice. A few feet away, his bride was busy talking to some girls who were whispering excitedly. "Today is indeed a blessed day." Giotto stated in a happy tone but his eyes told his true feelings. His eyes were half-lidded slightly concealing his sad golden eyes. _

_Of course, his guardians who had sharp eyes, were able to notice this. They stopped clapping at once and circled their boss, hiding him from view. Giotto's long bangs shadowed his eyes as he clenched his fist._

"_Boss, tell us what's wrong. Did someone threaten you?" G. asked over protectively. The others were alert as they glanced around for eavesdroppers._

"_It's extremely wrong to marry someone without love." Knuckles stated with a frown._

"_Ore-sama doesn't like this. Ore-sama feels like something is wrong." Lampo stated in a low tone._

_Giotto continued to look at the ground in a sad and dazed manner, causing the guardians' worry to heighten._

"_This is getting irritating. If you don't tell us-" Alaude began but then a voice suddenly cut him off._

"_Oya? Is something wrong? Why is everyone gathering around here?" Came a sadistic voice instantly making Giotto freeze._

"_Daemon!" G. said in an angry tone. The right-hand man was no fool. He had noticed how tense Giotto had been lately around the mist._

"_Oya Boss, what are you doing here? Other guests are waiting to congratulate you. You can talk with your guardians later, come." Daemon stated, ignoring G._

_Giotto nodded numbly as he pushed past his guardians and followed Daemon._

"_Wait-! Giotto!" G. called out._

"_Oi! Giotto!" Knuckled said._

_Giotto didn't look back as he was led away. However, one voice managed to stop him in his tracks._

"_Boss." The voice made Giotto stop in his tracks. Beside him, Daemon frowned as the two of them came face to face with Asari Ugetsu. The sight of the rain guardian sent a painful tug in Giotto's heart as the blonde swallowed back his grief._

"_A-Asari…" Giotto said and he gave the other a pain-filled smile that made Daemon smirk. "Came to congratulate me as well? I'm happy to see you-!"_

_However, Giotto's words were cut off when Asari suddenly kneeled in front of him, causing many of the guests to look towards the display in curiosity._

"_Boss, I know it is disrespectful of me to do this right now but…" Asari said and he looked up, blue eyes meeting golden ones. "I would like to officially resign as your guardian."_

_The Vongola boss' mouth fell open as he felt the world around him come crashing down._

_No… this couldn't be happening…_

Golden eyes snapped open as Giotto sat up after experiencing such a horrible memory. Oh he remembered that day, his wedding day, the day Asari resigned from being his guardian. The emotions he felt at the time was too much and he was barely able to conceal the pain and grief he felt.

Thankfully, G. seemed to have done something to keep the rain guardian in check, and make him stay for a while longer… But a while was all the storm could do. Asari swore to be gone by the end of the week.

_Not that it mattered. _Giotto said with sad eyes. _I died within that week anyway. _At the thought, Giotto felt a sharp pain enter his mind. _Urgh!_

_It can't be a coincidence, finding one of the seven Vongola rings after hundreds years… Do you remember what happened that caused them to be lost Giotto-san?_

_Why? Why can't I remember what happened after that? _Giotto thought tiredly. _What's happening?_ Giotto asked himself as he looked up. He was currently on the hospital roof, staring at the dark sky.

As though answering his question, it began to rain and despite the confusion and pain he felt, Giotto closed his eyes letting the rain wash away his tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>It's actually shorter than the chapters before but I swear I'll make it longer next time! I'm sorry if it's a bit boring but that's only for NOW. Trust me when I say that things will get more exciting after this! Thanks again and please review!


End file.
